Por favor, céus
by Leona-EBM
Summary: Após muitas brigas que desgastam um relacionamento Duo e Heero acabaram se encontrando pedindo aos Céus para que jamais tivessem se conhecido. E não foi que os anjos resolveram acatar o pedido? Yaoi, lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Por Leona-EBM

Por Favor, Céus

_Eu fico dias acordando simplesmente pensando_

_Eu quero lhe contar, mas tenho medo_

_O medo corrói meus sentimentos e eu me isolo_

_Cortinas de ferro me envolvem_

_Eu lhe vejo e quero lhe contar, mas não consigo_

_Coragem, coragem, essa palavras sumiram do meu vocabulário_

_Eu sou forte, sempre fui_

_Não estou me reconhecendo_

"_As paixões são como as ventanias que incham as velas do navio. Algumas vezes o afundam, mas sem elas não se pode navegar".  
(Voltaire)._

A cada dia que passava uma dúvida crescia no seu peito, às vezes tinha uma vontade louca de ir lá e agarrá-lo e provar dos seus lábios para descobrir assim os seus verdadeiros sentimentos, mas sabia que isso não seria prudente, e que com isso correria o risco de perder sua amizade.

Agora mesmo estava sentado no primeiro degrau da escada, observando a casa vazia. Todos haviam saído em alguma missão especial, apenas Heero havia ficado em casa. Sozinho, pensava em tudo que estava acontecendo, nos conflitos que lhe perturbavam, e no final acabou percebendo que não tinha respostas para o que realmente queria.

O silêncio sumiu de repente, a porta antes trancada abriu-se e uma figura alegre entrou por ela. Duo finalmente havia chegado da sua missão e carregava consigo uma face entristecida, nada típica daquele americano tão alegre e cheio de vida.

Heero não disse nada, como de costume. Sempre se mantinha a par de tudo, como se não se importasse ou percebesse nada. Era sempre frio e calculista, não deixando transparecer suas preocupações, mesmo que tentasse, não conseguia fazê-lo.

Duo olhou para cima, vendo que o soldado perfeito estava ali parado no primeiro degrau da escada. Ficou olhando-o por um tempo, pensando se ele tinha algo a dizer, ou a mostrar, mas como sempre Heero não se movia e ele tão pouco queria saber o que aquele soldado frio e sem coração, que sempre o desprezava tinha a dizer.

Sem mais demora jogou seu casado preto de couro no prendedor de madeira que estava fixo na parede ao lado da porta, depois retirou seus sapatos molhados, e foi andando até a escada a fim de subir para seu quarto.

Quando chegou no último degrau olhou para Heero, que não se moveu, fazendo Duo ter que passar por um pequeno espaço que havia. Quando passou olhou para trás, para as costas de Heero, vendo se ele iria lhe dizer algo ou simplesmente olhá-lo, mas como sempre nada aconteceu. Duo respira fundo e continua em frente entrando no seu quarto, batendo a porta.

Heero olhou para trás e fechou os olhos, perturbado com o perfume que exalava pela casa. Ficou um tempo parado até que não agüentou mais ficar ali, e sem contar que uma pequena ereção estava começando a surgir no seu baixo ventre. No entanto, não era nada muito grave, era uma leve excitação.

Com passos lentos e preguiçosos Heero foi até seu quarto fechando a porta devagarzinho, foi andando até sua cama jogando-se na mesma.

Já no seu quarto, Duo foi andando até a janela. Quando se aproximou viu seu reflexo no vidro, ficou se olhando por um tempo até que as imagens do combate que havia travado horas atrás vieram a sua mente. As gotículas de água escorriam pela janela fria e lisa, seus olhos pareciam estar cansados, na verdade seu corpo inteiro estava acabado.

O americano virou-se de costas para seu reflexo e foi andando até sua suíte. Pegou uma tolha de algodão e um roupão de seda. Quando entrou trancou a porta e jogou suas coisas em cima da pia. E sem demorar muito entrou no Box ligando o chuveiro.

A água quente escorria por seu corpo amorenado, quando abriu os olhos viu uma chuva de gotas caírem na sua direção como se fossem alfinetes a fim de espetá-los. No entanto, as gotas eram inofensivas e apenas caíram por seu corpo, relaxando seus músculos. Levou sua mão direita até sua longa trança, soltando o pequeno prendedor que a segurava, a água soltou o resto da trança fazendo seus cabelos cobrirem todo seu corpo num manto de cobre.

Ficou um tempo indeterminado naquele banho, mas finalmente teve um fim. As gotas pararam de cair quando fechou a torneira, abriu a porta de vidro do Box fazendo um ar frio atingir seu corpo, saiu do Box vendo todo vapor correr pelo banheiro. Pegou a tolha e começou a secar seu corpo, começando por seus longos cabelos. Depois de secá-los, colocou sua perna direita em cima da privada e deslizou a toalha de algodão por ela, secando as ciumentas gotas que temiam em continuar naquele corpo.

Duo secou-se finalmente, colocou seu roupão e saiu do banheiro indo direto para sua penteadeira. Não era bem uma penteadeira, mas sim uma cômoda com um monte de coisas em cima, não era uma pessoa muito organizada. Quando pegou o que queria sorriu de canto e voltou para o banheiro, agora sim poderia pentear seus cabelos.

Heero ouvia atentamente tudo que Duo fazia ao lado. Seus quartos eram grudados. No entanto, era tão longe. Heero foi andando até a parede colocando seu ouvindo ali, para que assim ouvisse com perfeição cada movimento daquela criatura.

De repente viu-se assustado com que estava fazendo, então parou e saiu do quarto, perturbado e confuso com suas atitudes. Quando passou pela porta de Duo, sentiu seu coração bater forte. Tocou na maçaneta sentindo uma grande vontade de abri-la, mas recuou, não seria prudente. Então, como sempre, afastou-se e desceu as escadas.

Duo trocou-se rapidamente, colocando uma calça jeans preta e uma camiseta vermelha bem comprida, chegando quase a bater nos seus joelhos, parecia mais uma camisola do que outra coisa.

Como seus cabelos estavam molhados, não os prendeu. Saiu do seu quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si, deu uma olhada para o quarto de Heero, achando que este deveria estar ali sozinho e isolado como sempre. Sentiu vontade de ir falar com ele, pois gostava de ficar conversando com ele, apesar da conversa virar um monólogo no final. Dando de ombros, desceu as escadas indo direto para cozinha.

Heero ficou observando Duo entrar na cozinha e ir até a geladeira, abrindo-a e se abaixando para pegar alguns alimentos que ficavam nas gavetas. A visão era maravilhosa demais para seus olhos tão famintos, pena que aquela blusa tão comprida atrapalhava sua visão.

Um sorriso desenhou-se no rosto do americano, quando este encontrou o que queria. Virou-se na direção da mesa dando de cara com Heero que estava sentado numa das cadeiras.

- Ah! Heero! Que susto! – gritou, colocando as coisas em cima da mesa – Por que é tão quieto?

- Você que é desatento.

- Não! Que tipo de pessoa fica numa cozinha com as luzes apagadas?

- Hum.

- Ah! Não faça isso! – disse mais calmo.

Duo sentou-se numa cadeira de frente para Heero. Ele pegou duas fatias do pão de forma e começou a colocar manteiga e queijo nele. Heero apenas ficou observando-o.

- Quer um? – indaga, apontando para o lanche que havia feito.

- Não.

- Mesmo?

- Mesmo.

- Está com uma cara... Se quiser eu faço um.

- Eu já disse que não quero.

- Hum... Não precisa ter vergonha, eu faço um para você!

Heero respirou fundo se irritando com aquela insistência, mas de repente olhou para aquele par de violetas que tanto o encantavam e acabou se acalmando e se perdendo.

- Heero... – chamou-o constrangido. Aquele olhar o deixava sem reação.

- Hum?

- Não teve nenhuma missão hoje? – indagou, tentando puxar algum assunto e fazer aquele olhar faminto sumir da face do japonês. No entanto, tinha que admitir que estava adorando ver o soldado perfeito prestar atenção nele.

- Não.

- Hum... Eu tive uma bem pesada. A próxima vez que eu encontrar aquele doutor, eu com certeza irei matá-lo! – disse irritado, dando uma mordida forte no seu pão.

- O que houve? – indagou.

- Ele não me disse nada de "grupo secreto", e por isso eu quase morri! – desabafou.

- "Morrer" – a palavra adentrou na mente de Heero o deixando perturbado. O Deus da Morte poderia morrer? Mas como o Deus que decidia a vida e a morte de algum ser, poderia simplesmente morrer? Isso não era certo. Não conseguia associar a palavra "morte" a Duo.

Heero fechou os olhos com força para que imagens tristes saíssem da sua mente. Duo percebeu sua reação tão atípica e resolveu perguntar o que havia acontecido.

- Nada – disse Heero, levantando-se.

- Espera! – Duo segura sua mão e olha para Heero, que simplesmente o paralisou.

- "Muito tentaram me parar, mas você, você... com um único toque faz mil e uma sensações me pararam de repente, por que isso? Por que?" – pensou Heero, não conseguindo se mover.

- Por que sempre foge? Sou tão desagradável assim? Fale um assunto que gostaria de conversar comigo, eu deixo.

- Amor...

- O que! – Duo engasgou com o pão.

Heero sentiu um frio correr por sua espinha. Será que havia falado algo errado? Será que Duo não entenderia seu ponto de vista? Será que ele poderia desconfiar dos seus sentimentos para com ele? Um pânico sem precedentes instalou-se no seu interior, e o que ele mais queria agora era sumir da frente do americano, que o questionava com seus grandes olhos.

- Nada...

- Não, espera aí! Você quer falar... De... Amor? Não me... Não me diga que está apaixonado? Hahaha... – riu – não acredito, será que é por uma garota loira com belos olhos azuis claros?

- Não, não é isso.

- Não? É outra? Heero senta aí cara, vamos conversar sim.

- Não quero mais.

- Não, desculpa! – pediu, percebendo que estava sendo muito explosivo com Heero, uma pessoa que sempre foi muito reservada –, vamos falar sim, sente-se.

Não resistiu e acabou sentando. Afinal era um pedido de Duo, que valia mais do que qualquer ordem.

- O que está sentindo Heero?

- Nada.

- Hum... – sorriu de canto – bom, então... Er... Heero posso lhe fazer uma pergunta?

- Pergunte.

- Você gosta de alguém?

Heero sentiu seu coração disparar, e ele ainda estava encostado a Duo, que não havia soltado sua mão. Seu corpo tremeu levemente e não teve como Duo não perceber isso. O americano estava ficando abobado com toda aquela tremedeira que sentiu, e estava louco de vontade de saber quem era a "super mulher" que havia roubado aquele coração de pedra.

- Seu olhar já disse tudo. Heero se quiser ajuda, pode falar comigo. Eu... Apesar de me julgar um idiota, eu não são tão burro assim.

- Eu... – não sabia o que dizer. Então o que dizer?

- Eu a conheço?

- Duo... É... – engasgou. Será mesmo que seria certo falar a verdade? Mas o que tinha a perder? – é... – talvez falar por partes seria melhor, e dependendo da sua reação descobriria se ele iria aceitar ou não o que iria dizer – É... Que eu... Sou... – Talvez não fosse certo falar, mas seu coração, sua mente e seu peito pareciam que iriam explodir a qualquer momento. Iria revelar – É que eu... Sou gay! – disse, fechando os olhos com muito pesar.

_Quando me revelo, acabo me expondo_

_Eu não gosto de me expor..._

_Meus sentimentos foram descobertos_

_Não, minha máscara caiu_

_Quero fugir, mas seus olhos me capturaram_

Duo soltou sua mão, não por sentir nojo ou raiva do seu amigo, mas sim por causa da sua perplexidade. O americano ficou um tempo tentando processar aquelas palavras tão bem ditas por Heero, mas elas simplesmente não pareciam estar coerentes. No entanto, viu que Heero estava pronto para ir embora e se não mostrasse que estava do lado dele agora, talvez jamais pudesse falar com ele novamente.

- Heero, eu entendo! – disse, segurando sua mão novamente – vem, vem comigo!

Duo levantou-se e puxou Heero, que parou de repente não se deixando levar para onde quer que iria ser lavado.

- Vamos! – Duo insistiu e Heero não resistiu, deixando-se levar até o quarto do americano.

Quando entraram, Duo fechou a porta e empurrou Heero até sua cama fazendo-o se sentar nela. Heero sentia-se desconfortável, queria ir embora, mas sua curiosidade em saber o que Duo iria lhe falar era muito maior, e, além disso, poderia conhecer aquele quarto melhor.

Duo ficou sério de repente, afinal o que iria falar agora não seria brincadeira. Estava perplexo ainda, mas sentia-se incrivelmente bem por Heero ser gay, já que ele mesmo estava confuso com a sua própria sexualidade.

- Heero, quando descobriu isso?

- Hum... – resmungou, olhando para o outro lado.

Está certo que Heero é gay. Que ele mesmo revelou e afirmou isso. Mas ele ainda continuava a ser Heero Yuy, o soldado perfeito, sendo assim ele não iria se abrir para Duo tão rápido.

- Bom, olha Heero. Você está gostando de algum cara, pois deve ser muito difícil, mas pode ter certeza que eu sempre vou ser seu amigo. Você deve estar confuso... Bom, eu mesmo estou confuso.

- Confuso com o que?

- Bom, é que pra mim você sempre gostou da Relena, então é difícil imaginar que você gosta de outra pessoa, na verdade, eu sempre pensei que você nunca iria gostar de ninguém, mas de repente você gosta de alguém, que não é a Relena, e que não é uma mulher.

- Eu deveria gostar de uma mulher? – indagou.

- Heero, eu não sei. A sociedade colocou nas nossas cabeças que devemos seguir a bíblia, que Deus é o rei do universo e que suas ordens são incontestáveis. Portanto, eu que fui criado em cima dessas leis... Eu lhe digo: isso para mim é tudo besteira, pois o ensinamento de Deus que mais vale é o "Amor", e só ele pode curar tudo e descriminar tudo.

- Descriminar um amor homossexual... – Heero falou baixinho – isso é possível numa sociedade?

- "Heero gosta de alguém, ele ta falando em amor..." – Duo pensou – Bom, acho que é difícil descriminar isso, mas Heero... Quem tem o direito de lhe dizer o que lhe fazer? Acha que vai vir um cara qualquer aí e dizer: "Hei, você tem que ficar com uma mulher, não pode ser gay!", você acha que isso irá afetar o soldado perfeito que faz o que quiser? – sorriu.

- Não... – Heero disse, fazendo um sorriso disfarçado surgir na sua face.

- Essa pessoa que você gosta, ela sabe o que você sente?

- Não.

- Vai falar com ela?

- Não.

- Por que? Acha que ela não iria aceitar?

- E você, o que você faria se viesse alguém e lhe dissesse que lhe ama, sendo essa pessoa um homem? – indagou, no seu tom frio e cortante.

- Eu... Se eu gostasse dessa pessoa... Por que não?

Heero sentiu seu peito bater cada vez mais forte. Então Duo poderia aceitar ficar com ele? Será que ele sabia que estava falando dele? Será que isso foi uma indireta? Será que deveria falar que o amava? Na verdade, não o amava, mas será que poderia pedir para descobrir se o amava? Seria correto pedir permissão para um beijo? Ou apenas beijá-lo sem pedir permissão? Deveria falar algo? Duo lhe fez uma perguntar? Sua cabeça estava cheia de perguntas que só tinha um único objetivo: Duo.

- Heero? – chamou-o.

- Hum?

- Você... Já beijou algum homem antes?

- Nunca beijei ninguém.

- Não? Pensei que tivesse beijado a Relena! – disse surpreso – Não beijou? Ela comentou que havia lhe dado um beijo.

- Ela encostou seus lábios nos meus uma vez, mas nada senti e muito menos quis – revelou.

- Ah! Nossa, que situação. Bom, então nunca beijou ninguém? Como pode saber se quer ou não um homem se não o beijou?

- Não importa a parte carnal agora. O que vale são meus sentimentos – disse, fazendo Duo calar a boca. Realmente, o americano havia falado besteira.

- Heero, eu posso lhe revelar uma coisa?

- Claro – disse, sem pensar.

Duo respirou fundo e olhou bem nos olhos de Heero, dentro daquele par azul cobalto e sem mais demora abriu a boca deixando as palavras saírem, tão facilmente, revelando um segredo que para Heero era muito revelador.

"Eu também sou!", ele havia dito isso. E agora? O que fazer? Era outra indireta? Heero estava paralisado novamente com suas mil e uma perguntas e sensações. Agora, nesse instante lembrou-se das palavras de uma certa pessoa: "siga sempre suas emoções", e naquele instante, o que mais queria era provar daqueles lábios carnudos.

Num movimento rápido e afobado, Heero puxou a cabeça de Duo na sua direção fazendo seus lábios encostarem-se abruptamente. Sua mão se fechou no seu cabelo ainda molhado, sentindo seu perfume mais de perto. Quando deu conta do que estava fazendo, abriu os olhos dando de cara com um par de violetas, que pareciam estar bem calmos.

- O que foi? – Duo sussurrou, sem se mover.

Heero abriu a boca para buscar um pouco de ar e logo a fechou cobrindo aqueles lábios que ainda estavam parados. Aproximou-se mais do corpo do americano e o abraçou com força sentindo seus ossos estralarem com aquele movimento, e ainda assim, estava com os lábios grudados. Duo fechou os olhos e Heero abriu mais sua boca, sentindo vontade de colocar a língua ali dentro, ou como se fosse uma obrigação pôr a língua naquela cavidade tão quente e úmida, como se fosse uma regra.

Uma língua tímida e muito quente foi adentrando na boca de Duo que se abria delicadamente para ele. Quando se viu dentro dela, Heero tocou na língua adormecida e começou a mexer com ela, pedindo para que se mexesse também, mas nada aconteceu, Duo não se moveu. Heero ficou nervoso, mas continuou a passar a língua por sua boca, sentindo um gosto muito diferente, que descobriu ser saboroso.

Sua mão, que estava parada no ombro direito do americano foi descendo pelo seu braço até chegar na sua mão, que estava parada ao lado do seu corpo. Heero a pegou e a apertou, pedindo que Duo se movesse, mas nada aconteceu. Estava ficando nervoso.

_Agora estou com aqui com você_

_Não quero sair dos seus braços_

_Descobri em você uma parte de mim_

_Quero ficar nos seus braços_

_Que os céus permitam que esse momento dure_

_Que os anjos ouçam minhas preces_

_Que as dores da inveja não caiam sobre mim_

_Que o desejo não me cegue_

- Duo? – chamou-o baixinho, com medo de uma repulsa por parte dele.

- Hum?

- Fala alguma coisa, por favor.

- Você pedindo para eu falar?

- Sim – fechou os olhos.

- O que quer que eu fale?

- Qualquer coisa, apenas não fique quieto.

Duo sorriu e levantou o queixo de Heero, fazendo este abrir os olhos para encará-lo. Nunca pensou ver Heero naquele estado tão frágil. Sentiu vontade de rir, mas segurou, pois ele poderia se irritar e sair correndo.

- Me diga o nome da pessoa que você gosta.

- Duo Maxwell! – disse, sem pensar duas vezes.

Duo sorriu e fechou os olhos e disse:

- Agora, me pergunte o nome da pessoa que eu gosto.

Heero não entendeu muito que ele queria com essas perguntas. Já que estava na cara que um gostava do outro.

- Qual o nome da pessoa que você gosta?

- Eu ainda não sei o nome dela, pois não gosto de ninguém – disse.

Heero engasgou. Ele arregalou os olhos e depois se afastou um pouco, olhando para baixo, ficando com seus próprios pensamentos. Não sabia mais o que fazer. O que Duo quis dizer?

- O que... Quer... O que quer dizer?

- Heero, você está bem? Está pálido! – disse, tocando em seu rosto.

Heero tirou aquela mão quente que o tocava e depois o encarou com fúria. Sentiu-se usado por aquele piloto. Parecia que Duo era uma criança e ele seu eterno brinquedinho. O soldado perfeito se levantou de repente e foi andando até a porta, deixando Duo sem palavras.

- Heero... Aonde vai?

- Não tem nada a me dizer? – Heero indaga, virando-se para trás.

- O que quer ouvir Heero? "Eu também gosto de você"? É isso? Bom, eu não sei o que sinto. Eu gosto de você, mas Heero, eu não sei se gosto como você quer que eu goste, e também não quero dizer que gosto, para depois descobrir que não gosto. Definitivamente não quero me precipitar e nem te magoar, pois além de tudo, eu o considero meu amigo e não quero vê-lo infeliz! – disse.

Heero sentiu-se um tolo de repente. Ficou um tempo pensando naquele discurso que acabara de ouvir e viu que Duo tinha razão. Seria muito estranho, de repente, ele falasse que era gay e dissesse que o amava, isso não soaria verdadeiro.

- Duo, me desculpe. Eu preciso ficar sozinho agora – mentiu.

- Não, por quê vai me abandonar depois de me beijar?

- Eu...

- Fique aqui comigo, abraçado ao meu corpo. Eu quero você aqui comigo, eu sempre quis, por favor.

Suas pernas moveram-se novamente em direção a cama. Quando se aproximou sentiu as mãos quentes e trêmulas de Duo tocarem nas suas o puxando para cima da cama. Duo foi se arrastando até a cabeceira da cama, para encostar-se nela, quando o fez puxou Heero com tudo, fazendo-o cair na cama de barriga para baixo.

Heero olhou-o e foi andando até ele de joelhos até que se aproximou dele. Duo abriu seus braços que envolveram o corpo do maior e ficou ali abraçado com ele, em silêncio, ouvindo a respiração pesada de ambos. Heero retirou seu tênis e se aconchegou melhor naquele abraço.

_Eu quero continuar assim_

_Não quero sair dos seus braços_

_Por favor, eu não mereço tanta felicidade_

_Por favor, me deixe ficar_

_Por favor, eu quero amar_

_Sou um soldado sujo de sangue_

_Por não ser menos pior que eu animal não tenho o direito de amar?_

_Eu quero amar, eu não quero sair dos seus braços_

_Por favor, anjos ouçam minhas preces_

_Eu quero você, e somente você_

- Me desculpe – disse Duo.

- Não, não se desculpe.

- Heero, é tão estranho ver você falando tanto.

- Eu penso em falar às vezes, mas de repente travo e me fecho. Não gosto de me expor. Não, apenas com você.

Duo sentiu-se radiante com aquela revelação. Então abraçou mais o corpo de Heero se assustando de como estava amando ficar assim agarrado a ele. Naquele momento não queria fazer mais nada a não ser ficar ali.

E nada aconteceu a mais, os dois ficaram conversando sobre coisas simples e complexas com naturalidade, até que acabaram pegando num sono profundo. Duo dormiu primeiro, pois estava exausto, e em seguida foi Heero, que parecia estar anestesiado.

_Nesse intervalo eu penso_

_Não quero me desfazer de você_

_Meu corpo parece ter se unido ao seu_

_Por favor, céus não me deixem agora_

_Eu quero ficar aqui_

_Eu quero ficar nos seus braços_

O dia veio finalmente, sua luz forte e arrasadora invadiu a cidade, e ela adentrou no quarto do americano revelando o casal que dormia profundamente. Sua luz revelava o contorno dos seus corpos, mostrando toda sua beleza.

Antes que a manhã acabasse por completo os dois acordaram. Heero olhou para cima encontrando o americano a olhá-lo, ficou encantando com sua beleza. Seus cabelos estavam cheios, ondulados e soltos para uma melhor visualização, nunca havia os visto dessa maneira.

- Bom dia! – disse, esbanjando um dos seus sorrisos.

- "Eu definitivamente não quero que isso acabe" – pensou Heero, não deixando seus sentimentos transparecerem em sua face.

- Ai, minhas costas! – reclamou, quando se moveu – não foi uma boa idéia ficar assim – disse.

Heero o abraçou lhe dando um beijo na sua bochecha. Duo ficou vermelho de repente, mas deixou ser beijado pelo japonês, tinha que admitir que estava amando todas aquelas sensações que sentia por todo seu corpo.

- Vamos descer? Estou com fome – disse, com seu jeito maroto.

- Sim...

Duo sorriu e se afastou dele. Ele foi andando até o banheiro e fechou a porta. Heero saiu do quarto indo até o seu, afinal tinha que se arrumar, e agora tinha motivos para ser um garoto mais vaidoso, pois é muito bom se vestir e se embelezar para pessoa que você gosta.

Os dois saíram ao mesmo tempo dos seus quartos. Coincidência? Talvez. Os dois desceram juntos, mas antes observaram que as portas dos quartos dos seus companheiros estavam fechadas, isso significava que eles haviam voltado das suas missões.

- Que bom que voltaram! – comentou Duo, descendo o primeiro degrau da escada.

- Hum.

Quando chegaram na cozinha, Heero foi pegar um pouco de café, enquanto Duo começava a pegar alguns mantimentos na geladeira. O japonês sentou-se no seu lugar de sempre e ficou a observar a manhã pela janela. Duo ficou olhando discretamente se perguntando se realmente gostava de Heero e se estava fazendo a coisa certa, mas se soubesse a resposta não estaria se perguntando.

- O que foi? – Heero indaga, assustando Duo.

- Hum? – indagou, com os olhos arregalados.

- Por que está me olhando desse jeito?

- Ah! É que... Hahahaha... Nada, nada! – riu sem graça, colocando os mantimentos em cima da mesa.

- Hum! – Heero olhou-o de canto, mas nada comentou.

O americano sentou-se e começou a se servir. Em tempos e tempos ficava observando Heero, tomando o máximo de cuidado para que o japonês não percebesse. Agora, nesse instante, o americano se perguntava se aquele rosto lhe atraia, se aquelas palavras o seduziam, se o soldado perfeito lhe era uma paixão. Na verdade, seus pensamentos estavam envoltos por uma grande névoa.

- Duo? – Heero chamou-o.

- Hum?

- Sábado, irei viajar... E... Quer vir comigo? – indagou, com o rosto avermelhado.

- Eu? – indagou, apontando seu dedo para si mesmo.

Heero fez um sim com a cabeça e continuou a olhá-lo, esperando ansiosamente por um resposta afirmativa. Duo ficou um tempo pensando, até que seu coração começou a bater incrivelmente forte, assustando-o. Realmente, não sabia o que queria.

Um silêncio inquietante caiu na cozinha, deixando os dois adolescentes tensos. Principalmente Heero, pois o mesmo não estava acostumado com essas sensações e situações. Francamente, o soldado perfeito, não aprendeu a sobreviver na guerra do amor.

Um vento forte fez-se presente fechando com força a janela da cozinha, quebrando assim o silêncio que reinava. Duo quase mordeu a própria língua pelo susto que havia levado e em seguida soltou um sorriso nervoso.

- Heero eu... Não sei – disse sinceramente.

- Tudo bem! – disse cabisbaixo.

- Eu vou pensar! – disse, ao ver a expressão de tristeza que tomou a face do japonês. Na verdade, estava começando a se assustar com Heero, pois este nunca havia demonstrado tanto o que queria, como estava.

Heero levantou-se jogando o resto de café que sobrara em sua xícara na pia e logo em seguida olhou para o americano, que buscava palavras para se explicar. No entanto, Heero se apressou e disse:

- Duo, não quero que faça nada que não lhe for agradável. Apenas siga suas emoções!

Os dois se encararam novamente, até que Duo sorriu mais aliviado. No entanto, apesar de todas as diferenças dele com Heero, estava gostando desse lado compreensível do seu parceiro.

- Tem razão! – sorriu com seu jeito maroto, fazendo Heero se perder em seu sorriso.

A vida é estranha. É muito estanha a maneira que as pessoas entram na sua vida e de como elas saem. No entanto, é ainda mais estranho, quando alguém entra na sua vida com uma grande máscara e no final da tarde essa máscara cai, revelando uma pessoa tão diferente do que ela jamais foi.

As pessoas cruzam nossos caminhos deixando lições, sentimentos e aprendizados. A vida é cheia de aprendizado, mas a vida é recheada de sentimentos e o que estava entrando em conflito na relação de Duo e Heero eram os sentimentos atípicos que nutriam pelo outro.

Os dois continuaram juntos durante três dias. Sem muitos beijos, logicamente sem sexo. Apenas conversavam muito, descobrindo que ambos tinham mais coisas em comum do que se podia imaginar. Talvez a dúvida de Duo para com Heero tivesse terminado, mas não podemos ser apressados quando estamos falando de sentimentos. Portanto, Duo ainda tinha suas perguntas, e o mais surpreendente é que Heero sorria.

As pequenas estrelas expostas no céu brilhavam intensamente iluminando a deliciosa noite, que cobria os céus da cidade. O tempo estava quente, os ventos quase não sopravam. Era uma noite perfeita para dar uma caminhada.

As ruas e as pessoas estavam em festas. Um grande festival acontecia na cidade, muitas luzes, pessoas e sorrisos preenchiam a noite que prometia ser maravilhosa.

Os barzinhos estavam cheios. Muitos jovens estavam sentados no chão das ruas, bebendo alguma garrafa de vinho ou simplesmente conversando. Os carros interditaram as ruas, e os estacionamentos mais próximos ao festival encontravam-se cheios.

Uma música alta estava no ar, as pessoas dançavam sua melodia com excitação, e outras simplesmente deixavam-se levar pelo som.

Nessa corrente de pessoas alegres, estavam Duo e Heero, que acharam uma ótima idéia aproveitar o festival da cidade. Agora os dois estavam passando pela grande porta de madeira que dava entrada para a cidade.

- Que lugar bonito! – disse Duo, maravilhado com tanta cor e brilho.

- Está cheio – comentou, com a cara virada. Definitivamente, não gostava de lugares cheios.

- Ah! Heero, vamos nos divertir! – disse entusiasmado, puxando a mão do japonês até uma barraquinha de jogos.

Os dois se aproximaram da barraca, onde muitas crianças estavam conversando e pedindo para seus pais mais fichas para brincar. Duo como era uma "criança" num corpo de um jovem de 18 anos, não saiu dessa linha e olhou para Heero.

- Heero...

- Já sei, você quer brincar!

- Não! – disse se aproximando do seu ouvido – eu quero que você ganhe aquele coelhinho azul para mim!

Heero sentiu um arrepio correr por seu corpo. Ele olhou para Duo e depois para o coelhinho, que tinha mais ou menos uns 20 cm de comprimento, não era muito grande, mas era uma gracinha. Sem pensar muito, olhou para os lados procurando o caixa que vendia as fichas.

- Já volto! – disse, se afastando de Duo e pegando a fila para comprar fichas.

Duo ficou de braços cruzados esperando Heero, não resistiu e acabou rindo, adorava provocá-lo. Depois ficou olhando para as crianças que tentavam colocar todas as argolas dentro das garrafas. E do lado tinha a brincadeira do "tiro ao alvo", aonde o primeiro lugar ganhava o coelhinho que tanto queria.

Não demorou muito, Heero veio com um monte de fichas. Duo arregalou os olhos, Heero parecia disposto a jogar a noite inteira, o que para ele era perfeito.

- Heero... Você tem que acertar os cinco alvos para ganhar o coelhinho! – diz Duo, apontando para as latinhas.

Heero se aproximou do rapaz, que estava observando-o há um tempo, esperando que lhe entregasse a ficha. Heero entregou-lhe a ficha, e o rapaz responsável perguntou:

- De qual brincadeira gostaria de participar, meu jovem? A das "Argolas na Garrafa", "Tiro ao Alvo" ou na "Pescaria"?

- Tiro ao Alvo! – disse.

- Oh! Muito bem, boa sorte. Você tem seis balas, para acertar cinco garrafas! Se derrubar três garrafas pode pegar um prêmio azul, quatro garrafas o prêmio vermelho, e cinco garrafas o prêmio amarelo! – disse, indo atender outro cliente.

Heero pegou a arma na sua mão, sentindo como era leve e sensível qualquer movimento aquela madeira podre quebraria. Afinal, não poderia esperar uma arma de verdade. O japonês mirou a primeira latinha, que estava bem perto.

Disparou e acertou a lata em cheio. O rapaz pegou a lata no chão e a segurou. Heero o esperou se afastar e atirou na segunda, derrubando-a com perfeição. Logo em seguida, derrubou a terceira, a quarta e a quinta com muita felicidade, fazendo as crianças delirarem e gritarem entusiasmadas.

- Tio você joga muito bem! – disse um garotinho, com os olhos brilhantes.

- Sim! Tio, tio me ensina! – pediu outra, que estava no colo do seu pai.

- Parabéns! Qual dos prêmios amarelos você quer? – indaga o dono da barraca, não tão entusiasmado, pois perderia um dos seus melhores prêmios.

- O coelho azul! – disse, e logo em seguida recebeu seu prêmio em mãos – obrigado!

Heero virou-se para trás, onde Duo estava esperando-o, o americano bateu palmas e disse:

- Parabéns!

Duo pegou o coelhinho nas mãos e o abraçou comentando como ele era fofo. Depois olhou para Heero, que o observava com um sorriso no rosto. Uma coisa que havia percebido nesses dias juntos de Heero era que: Heero adorava mimá-lo.

- O que quer fazer agora? – indaga.

- Não! Eu escolhi o "Tiro ao Alvo", você que escolhe agora.

- Hum! – Heero olhou ao redor, procurando algo que lhe agradece, até que algo lhe chamou a atenção – vamos ali? – apontou para umas mesinhas, aonde um velho senhor tocava gaita.

Duo sorriu e puxou Heero pelo pulso até o lugar que ele havia escolhido. Os dois sentaram numa mesinha de pedra, que por sorte acabara de ser desocupada por um casal de enamorados. Depois de se sentar, Heero ficou olhando para o senhor que tocava a gaita tão perfeitamente.

- Gosta de música, não é mesmo? – indaga Duo, adorando descobrir mais coisas dele.

- Sim. Eu adoro, acho que a música pode nos levar a vários mundos e nos tocar de várias formas.

- Nossa! Eu não... Não sabia que pensava assim! – disse, se debruçando em cima da mesa, para ficar observando a face serena de Heero.

O velho, que tinha uma longa barba branca e pequenos olhos negros, como a cor da sua pele, que brilhava com a luz que vinha do poste, acabou sorrindo ao ver que Heero ouvia sua melodia e então continuou a tocá-la, só que agora com mais entusiasmo.

A música não era desconhecida, era muito popular. Tinha tons altos e baixos, era muito ritmada e agradável. Realmente, a gaita, aliás, todos os instrumentos de sopro eram magníficos.

- Com licença!

Duo e Heero olham para a garota que se aproximou da mesa. Ela era uma garota de rua, isso dava para se notar de longe. Tinha longos cabelos, e um rostinho todo sujo.

- Tem algum trocado?

Os dois se olharam e Heero fechou os olhos. Duo então disse:

- Eu não lhe dou dinheiro, mas se quiser comer qualquer coisa eu lhe comprarei.

- Hum... Eu... Então quero um... Cachorro quente!

- Tudo bem então! – disse, se levantando – Heero, eu já volto.

Heero voltou a prestar atenção na melodia que continuava a tocar, enquanto esperava o americano, que não se afastou muito. Momentos depois, Duo se aproxima com um sorriso orgulhoso no rosto.

- Tinha que ver a cara que ela fez, quando lhe entreguei o lanche! – disse.

- Devo imaginar! – disse – "Afinal, Duo, você era igual a ela" – pensou.

Os dois ficaram conversando por um tempo, até que cansaram de ficar ali sentados. Heero levantou-se e se aproximou do homem que tocava, comprando um cd que ele vendia. O japonês ia embora depois disso, mas o velho o chamou.

- Parece gostar muito de gaita.

- Sim, eu gosto.

- Você sabe tocar? – sorriu.

- Não, nunca tive oportunidade.

- Não? Um jovem como você deveria aproveitar mais as coisas belas da vida! – disse.

- Sim, quem sabe um dia! – disse, pensando que ele mesmo não tinha uma vida normal. Enquanto garotos da sua idade estavam estudando, trabalhando, namorando e se divertindo, Heero estava num campo de batalha tentando sobreviver.

- Obrigado por ter comprado meu cd!

- De nada, senhor! – disse, se afastando. Heero não era muito sociável, apenas com Duo.

Duo sorriu e acenou para o senhor e foi atrás de Heero. Os dois estavam passeando pelas barraquinhas, olhando as roupas, objetos, bonecos, etc. Demoraram mais de duas horas para andar por toda a feirinha, e já estava na hora da apresentação de danças folclóricas.

Os dois caminharam até o grande estádio de futebol, aonde tudo seria realizado. Conseguiram um lugar bom, e ficaram ali esperando o show começar. Enquanto isso conversam e riam juntos.

A noite passava cada vez mais rápida. A luz estava cheia, no alto do grande azul escuro. Estava ficando tarde, o festival estava ficando vazio, era hora de ir embora.

Os dois estavam voltando para o carro, comentando as danças, músicas e as diversas coisas que tinham ocorrido no espetáculo. Quando chegaram ao estacionamento, que estava um pouco afastado do festival, pagaram ao dono e pegaram o carro.

Heero ligava o carro, enquanto Duo colocava o rádio. Os dois saíram dali, pegando a estrada de volta para casa. Estavam em silêncio, até que Heero desliga o rádio e olha para Duo.

- O que foi? – indaga o americano.

- Duo, o que está achando?

- Do que? – fez-se de desentendido, pois ele não queria ter essa conversa tão rápido.

Heero respirou fundo e disse:

- Nós dois, juntos!

- Ah! Heero. Está tudo muito legal.

- Só isso?

- Não, é que... Bom, eu acho legal, nós nos damos bem, mas...

- Mas?

- Mas... Eu não sei! Eu... Não sei, me desculpe.

Heero parou o carro no encostamento e virou-se na direção do americano, que começava a suar frio. O soldado perfeito tinha um olhar tão penetrante, típico dele. Aquilo lhe dava medo, mas tinha que enfrentá-lo.

Uma mão toca o rosto de Duo, fazendo fechar os olhos para sentir melhor a carícia que ela lhe fazia. A mesma mão deslizou até seus lábios, fazendo seu polegar desenhá-los sutilmente numa doce carícia. Duo abriu os olhos então e viu Heero se aproximando dele, ficou paralisado, quando deu conta estava beijando-o.

Um abraço uniu seus corpos, Heero havia puxado para seu banco. Ele era tão forte, que nem havia sentido direito quando ele havia feito isso, mas o que sabia agora, era que estava sentado no seu colo, beijando-o.

A mão de Heero deslizou por sua cintura, apertando-a sentindo como era fina e magra, simplesmente a adorava. Ficou um tempo ali, até que levou sua mão a nuca de Duo para brincar com os cabelos que tinham ali. Ficou explorando aquela cavidade úmida com sua língua, aproveitando cada segundo que passava.

Os dois ficaram se beijando por um tempo, até que um carro passa do lado deles buzinando e gritando algo vulgar. Deveriam estar bêbados, por sorte nem desconfiaram que eram dois homens, ou então, com certeza desceriam para dizer asneiras ou até mesmo brigar. Pessoas sem nada na cabeça.

- Não sente nada? – Heero indaga.

- Ah... Er... Heero... Nossa, eu sinto... Eu adoro, mas eu tenho medo.

- Medo do que?

- De confundir as coisas.

- Que coisas? – indagou.

- Gostar como amigo, gostar como namorado! – revelou.

- Você não sabe se o que sente por mim é amizade ou paixão? – disse entristecido.

- E você Heero, não está se confundindo também?

- Não! – disse rapidamente, sem deixar qualquer dúvida.

- Que bom que não tem dúvidas do que quer. Agora eu sou um idiota mesmo, me desculpe.

- Tudo bem. Eu não gostaria que você estivesse comigo por obrigação ou por impulso. Portanto, pense bem e depois me diga.

- Sim!

- Agora me diga. Você gosta de me beijar?

- Ah...

- Se sente vontade de me beijar, é um bom sinal, para mim pelo menos.

- Eu... Nem sempre, mas sim, sinto. Eu gosto – revelou, não tendo muita certeza disso.

Heero abriu um lindo sorrido deixando Duo encantando. Pensando bem, o que encantava Duo era o fato de Heero estar se comportando diferente e revelando várias coisas que jamais imaginaria que o japonês pudesse ser ou fazer, ou estava encantado porque realmente gostava dele?

O sorriso manteve-se no rosto de Heero e logo em seguida este foi buscar mais um beijo, para que pudessem finalmente voltar à estrada. E assim foi feito, após encerrar o beijo, Heero voltou à estrada, e Duo ligou o rádio.

"_O amor que ainda não se definiu... é como a melodia do desenho incerto. Deixa o coração algum tempo alegre e perturbado. E tem o encanto fugidio de uma música ao longe". _

_(Saint-Exupèry)_

O percurso foi silencioso, os dois comentavam algo uma vez ou outra, mas nenhuma discussão longa iniciou-se por parte de nenhum dos dois. E não demoraram muito para chegarem em casa, onde as luzes ainda estavam acesas.

Quando entraram, encontram os outros pilotos assistindo televisão na sala. Duo os cumprimentou com um belo sorriso e sentou-se ao lado de Quatre, que perguntou como havia sido o festival.

Trowa e Wufei olharam de canto para Heero. Nenhum deles era idiota para não perceber que os dois estavam ficando, mas não tinham nada a dizer também, pois eram muito reservados e não se importavam e nem queriam saber da vida dos outros. No fundo, eram egoístas. Talvez a guerra tenha feito isso.

Heero subiu as escadas que davam para o quarto. Ele estava com sono, queria descansar, e, além disso, não iria conversar com ninguém, pois nunca teve esse hábito. Duo ficou observando-o até que Heero sumiu da sua visão.

- Bom, foi muito bom! Você tem que ir, amanhã a noite é o último dia! – disse.

- Ah, eu não quero ir sozinho! – disse.

- Eu vou com você! – disse.

- Promete?

- Prometo! Você vai adorar – sorriu – e vocês não gostariam de ir?

- Não – disse Wufei – e eu irei embora amanhã à tarde para colônia L5! – disse friamente.

- Mas já? – indaga Quatre – porque não nos comunicou antes?

- Porque eu só recebi um comunicado que as minhas missões acabaram aqui, hoje.

- Hum! E depois, para onde vai?

- Não sei, Quatre. Mas agora eu irei dormir, boa noite para vocês! – disse, se levantando.

Duo e Quatre se olharam, já estavam acostumados com o temperamento do chinês. Wufei saiu da sala subindo para seu quarto.

- E quanto a você Trowa!

- Eu não gosto muito dessas coisas!

- Ah, vamos! Vai ser divertido! – disse Quatre.

- Não, obrigado!

Os dois acharam melhor não insistir. Trowa era como um cachorro rabugento, nada diferente de Wufei e Heero. Se ele dizia "não" e se insistiam, ele simplesmente iria rosnar e sair de perto das pessoas que estão lhe incomodando, que no caso eram Duo e Quatre.

Duo e Quatre ficaram conversando por um bom tempo na sala. Trowa havia ido se deitar já, e agora só os dois conversavam. Até que o sono veio e os levou até suas camas.

_Nesse intervalo eu penso_

_Não quero me desfazer de você_

_Meu corpo parece ter se unido ao seu_

_Por favor, céus não me deixem agora_

_Eu quero ficar aqui_

_Eu quero ficar nos seus braços_

_Que os céus permitam que esse momento dure_

_Que os anjos ouçam minhas preces_

_Que as dores da inveja não caiam sobre mim_

_Que o desejo não me cegue_

Sábado. O tempo estava muito quente, mas o céu estava carregado de nuvens, com certeza iria chover a tarde.

Na casa dos pilotos gundans, na verdade, era uma casa alugada para que cumprissem suas missões e depois cada um era para tomar seu rumo. Todos já estavam de pé, Wufei já arrumava suas coisas para partir. Trowa iria partir no dia seguinte, junto de Quatre. E Duo já havia terminado sua missão há um tempo, só estava ali, pois Heero estava ali.

Na mesa do café da manhã não tinha uma cena em família. Os pilotos gundans não eram uma família, isso nem se passava pela cabeça deles. Eles tinham simpatia pelo outro, mas seus corações fecharam-se completamente para uma vida de amor e família.

Duo se aproximou de Heero, que estava saindo da cozinha e lhe cumprimento com um sorriso maroto, depois foi andando até Quatre que estava no telefone com um dos seus amigos. Vendo que não tinha ninguém para ele conversar, olhou para Wufei, que simplesmente lhe jogou um olhar dizendo "se falar comigo, e ainda por cima besteiras, eu vou lhe destruir com meu Nataku". Então o americano olhou para Trowa, que lhe lançou um olhar similar, mas este era mais calmo e simplesmente o ignorou.

- Você ainda vai querer ir comigo ao festival, Duo? – indaga Quatre, ao sair do telefone.

- Sim, e por que não? – sorriu.

Quatre sorriu e depois olhou para Heero, que estava chegando na sala. Ele olhou para o japonês e perguntou:

- Heero, você também vai partir hoje?

- Sim.

- Que horas?

- À noite.

Duo sentiu uma pontada no coração, ele havia combinado de ir ao festival com Quatre. No entanto, acabou trocando Heero por isso. Ele olhou para o japonês, que nem sequer limitou-se a isso, e depois se jogou no sofá.

- Algum problema Duo?

- Não, nada... – mentiu.

- Parece preocupado.

- Não é nada.

- Tem certeza?

- Eu já disse que não é nada! – sorriu amarelo.

- Hum! – Quatre viu que não estava tudo certo, mas não queria contrariar seu amigo.

A manhã foi agitada na casa. Todos estavam arrumando suas coisas. Duo queria falar com Heero, mas este não parava de andar para lá e para cá.

Já era meio dia, a casa estava vazia. Quatre e os outros haviam saído para ajeitas as coisas. Apenas Heero estava no seu quarto, mexendo no seu laptop. O americano deu duas batidas na porta e entrou, sem receber nenhuma permissão ou impedimento do japonês, que simplesmente o ignorou.

- Heero?

Duo foi se aproximando da cadeira, quando ficou ao lado de Heero, viu que este escrevia um e-mail para o Doutor J. Ele leu o e-mail, vendo que Heero estava aceitando alguma missão.

- Heero, eu quero falar com você.

- O que quer? – indagou.

Duo ficou pálido. Heero voltou a ser aquele soldado frio de antes com ele. Ele tentou dizer algo, mas o choque foi grande demais, acabou engolindo suas próprias palavras.

- Er... Eu queria... Bom, você vai embora hoje?

- Você sabe que sim.

- Eu esqueci! – disse.

- E?

- Heero, por que agindo assim comigo?

- Não estou agindo de jeito nenhum, agora me deixe trabalhar.

- "Heero está com ciúmes?" – pensou. Duo não agüentou e começou a rir baixinho.

Heero tentou ficar quieto e continuar a prestar atenção no seu laptop, mas Duo tinha o dom de lhe tirar a concentração. O japonês se levantou e ficou frente-a-frente olhando para Duo, que encurvou seu corpo, buscando mais ar e fazendo sua risada continuar.

- O que foi?

- Nada...

- Duo... – Heero tocou em sua cabeça.

Duo levantou seu tronco e encarou o japonês que estava muito próximo dele. Heero abraçou sua cintura e foi andando até a parede encostando Duo nele, o prendendo, para depois beijá-los docemente.

Ficaram se beijando, até que Heero se afasta com os olhos fechados e começa a deslizar seus lábios pela bochecha, numa leve carícia, mas tudo teve um fim rápido. Heero se aproximou do seu ouvido direito e disse:

- Você vai ou não comigo?

- Eu... Vou! – disse, por impulso.

Heero sorriu e lhe deu outro beijo nos lábios.

- Mas Heero, eu vou depois. Diga-me onde estará.

- Colônia L232, no sul. Perto da fronteira, num hotel chamado "Cruzeira", número do quarto é: 23. Meu nome é: Pietro.

- Pietro?

- Sim.

- Quem escolheu isso?

- Doutor J.

- Que nome estranho! Não combina com você.

- Eu nem tenho um nome.

- Heero?

- Hum?

- Qual seu nome verdadeiro?

Heero se aproximou do seu ouvido e sussurrou. Duo sorriu e balançou a cabeça.

- Interessante! – comentou.

Heero ficou quieto e lhe deu mais um beijo.

- Te espero!

- Me espere!

- Agora preciso terminar isso! – diz, se afastando e voltando a sua cadeira.

Duo sorriu, e saiu do quarto dando um tapa de leve na cabeça de Heero, que simplesmente o ignorou, não tirando os olhos daquela máquina. A porta do quarto fechou-se, anunciando a partida do americano.

Duo foi descendo as escadas com um sorriso alegre no rosto, havia feito Heero feliz, e sentia-se bem com isso. Ele caminhou até uma grande poltrona na sala, jogando-se ali para poder assistir um pouco de televisão. Pegou o controle remoto e começou a passear pelos canais, parando em um filme qualquer.

A cada cena do filme, Duo arregalava os olhos e seu coração palpitava. Era um romance, onde o homem tentava convencer a mocinha de ficar com ele. No entanto, ela já gostava de outro, mas no final acabou ficando com ele, para que ele ficasse feliz, já que era um bom homem.

- "Meu Deus, isso é algum sinal?" – se perguntou em seus pensamentos – "Eu... eu vou com o Heero, sim, mas e depois? Vou namorar ele? Transar? Ahh... que... ahhhh!".

- O que está assistindo, Duo? – indaga Quatre, sentando-se no sofá ao lado.

- Um... Um... Filme.

Quatre sorriu e disse:

- Isso eu sei, mas que filme?

- Não sei, coloquei agora.

O loirinho analisou um pouco o filme e sorriu, dizendo:

- Ah! Conheço esse filme, é um casal que fica junto, mas a mulher não gosta dele, então o cara descobre isso no final do filme e se... Mata!

- Nãooooooooooooooo! – Duo gritou, se levantando com tudo.

- É triste, mas esse filme é muito idiota, não fique tão triste, Duo! – diz Quatre, estranhando sua reação.

- Mas... Não! – gritou novamente – "O... O Heero pode se matar... por minha causa! Por favor, céus não deixe isso acontecer!" – pensou em seguida.

- Duo?

O americano olha para cima, vendo que Heero estava no primeiro degrau da escada olhando-o. Heero havia se assustando com os gritos do seu amado companheiro, então não demorou muito para vir ao seu socorro, e ainda por cima, estava com sua arma inseparável no cós da sua calça.

- Ah... Heero?

- O que está acontecendo? Por que gritou?

- Nada, Heero. Ele ficou comovido com o filme! – disse Quatre.

- Comovido? – Heero achou estranho, Duo não era uma pessoa fácil de se impressionar.

- É... É... Bom, vamos falar de outra coisa! – sorriu nervoso – Ah, Heero, você não estava passando um e-mail para uma certa pessoa?

- Hum... – Heero não disse nada, dando meia volta, saindo dali.

Duo sentou-se novamente na poltrona e olhou para Quatre. O loirinho ficou pensando por um tempo, tentando achar alguma resposta para aquela atitude insana, mas estava ficando cada vez mais louco ao pensar nisso. Afinal, um ato insano não dá para ser muito bem analisado e se fosse, talvez a pessoa que tentasse analisá-lo também ficasse insana. Agora, loucuras à parte. Duo já estava melhor, havia mudado de canal e ignorava os olhares curiosos de Quatre.

Wufei entrou na sala junto de Trowa, os dois conversavam alguma coisa sobre as colônias. Era raro ver alguém conversando sobre assuntos banais.

- Então eu já vou indo! – diz Wufei, olhando para Duo e Quatre – Adeus!

O chinês foi embora, sem despedidas, sem choros, sem nada. Era sempre assim. Estavam acostumados com isso. Mas eles tinham vontade de serem abraçados? Tinham vontade de serem queridos? Tinham vontade de choros de despedidas? Talvez, mas seus corações estavam acostumados a não serem mais mimados. Pobres crianças, adolescentes, que nasceram e vivem em um mundo de caos e guerra.

Depois da partida, todos ficaram na sala, menos Heero que não saiu do seu quarto. Trowa estava sentado ao lado do loirinho, que nem sequer desviava os olhos da televisão. Duo ainda estava chocado demais com o final daquele filme medonho, e Trowa não conseguia desviar seu olhar da pessoa ao seu lado.

Todos ficaram em silêncio, deixando apenas a televisão falar, falar e falar. Então podemos perguntar uma coisa. A televisão faz um grupo de pessoas se calar, para que prestem atenção só nela? Talvez seja um mal, talvez não. Mas de uma coisa pode-se concluir. A televisão nos limitava muito.

O tempo passava rápido, uma mancha azul escuro cobria os céus anunciando a chegada da noite. Todos ainda vidrados na televisão, só desviaram os olhos para ver Heero descer as escadas com sua grande mala, onde com certeza não estava recheada de roupas, mas sim de armas, bombas, rastreadores, etc.

- Já vai Heero? – indaga Quatre.

- Sim.

- Boa sorte! – diz Trowa. No fundo, tinha grande orgulho de seu companheiro, afinal, Heero era o "piloto" gundam.

- Obrigado – disse, dando uma olhada geral para todos – Bom, adeus – disse, indo até a porta.

Quatre e Duo se levantaram. O loirinho abraçou o japonês, e disse um monte de coisas no seu ouvido.

Duo apenas ficou olhando para aquilo se perguntando se sentia ciúmes, raiva ou medo de perdê-lo, mas nada veio a sua mente. Talvez estivesse tentando forçar sentimentos que não estavam vindo no momento.

Heero não se aproximou de Duo, por simples vergonha de mostrar sua verdadeira face para os outros. Ele virou-se de costas e foi embora. O americano pensou em falar algo, mas travou. O que diria? Adeus? Tchau? Depois nos falamos? Não sabia.

Quando o soldado perfeito deixou a casa, todos se olharam. É, estavam se separando novamente. Mas sem pensar em mais nada, todos voltam para o só sentindo uma nostalgia invadi-los.

- Trowa...Vamos ao festival? – indaga Quatre.

- Que horas? – indagou. Poderia falar que estava com vontade de ir, mas também não gostava de se expor.

- Vamos sair daqui à 1 hora, o que acha?

- Tudo bem então – disse, após refletir.

Quatre abriu um lido sorriso, adorava ver todo mundo junto. Talvez ele fosse o único sincero dentro os cinco pilotos, o mais forte e com grande personalidade. Ele era apaixonante.

O americano nem conseguia prestar atenção na conversa dos seus amigos. Ele estava se matando, fazendo perguntas para ele mesmo, tentando a todo custo achar respostas.

- "Eu to como saudades? Será que ele ta com saudades? Eu devo ir até ele? Eu gosto dele? Ah... mas... e... nossa... eu... eu... será que senti ciúmes? Ah... eu to ficando paranóico! Mas antes paranóico a ter que ferir os sentimentos de Heero!" – pensava.

Quatre levantou-se e olhou para os pilotos, dizendo:

- Eu vou me trocar, vocês vão assim?

Trowa e Duo se olharam, e depois para suas roupas e resolveram se arrumar também. Não eram vaidosos, mas vestir-se bem de vez em quando mostrava de como gostavam de si mesmos e desejavam o melhor para seu corpo. Afinal, é impossível ver alguém que não tenha nenhum pouco de amor próprio. O que acontecem com pessoas sem amor próprio? Sem matam? Quem sabe.

Pentear seu cabelo, comprar uma roupa, comer algo que lhe faça bem a saúde, tomar um remédio contra gripe, malhar-se, etc. tudo isso poderia ser um pouco de amor próprio, e não ser visto como só vaidade. Era estranho imaginar os pilotos gundans, que se suicidariam em qualquer missão, comprando um xampu que melhorasse seus cabelos. No entanto, por trás desses pilotos manchados de sangue e mortes, tinha um ser humano, com um coração e idéias.

Quatre foi o primeiro a se trocar. Colocou uma calça de pano preta, uma camisa azul marinho e sapatos. Como sempre muito bem vestido e perfumado. Duo foi o segundo a descer, usando uma calça de couro preta, blusa vermelha e uma jaqueta estilo sua calça. E Trowa, o último a desfilar escada a baixo, estava usando uma calça jeans preta, uma blusa preta colada ao seu corpo e por cima uma jaqueta jeans preta.

Três lindos rapazes saíram de casa no carro do loirinho. No entanto, era Trowa que dirigia. Quem visse de longe aquelas figuras, poderia jurar que eram deuses, vampiros, anjos, ou qualquer coisa que desse a entender que eram magníficos. Mas eles nem sequer se importavam com isso, queriam mesmo se distrair.

O trio chegou ao festival. Estacionaram o carro no estacionamento onde Duo havia parado da última vez e logo foram andando até o local, que estava mais cheio que no dia anterior. Trowa estava próximo a Quatre, e Duo um pouco mais afastado.

- "Esses dois são meio estranhos. Será que são como eu e Heero?" – pensava, olhando para os dois – "Não, Quatre é mais tapado que eu, e Trowa é mais lento que Heero".

Ficaram se divertindo por um tempo, até que foram ao grande estádio onde teria as mesmas danças do dia anterior. Duo estava dormindo no banco, nem participava da conversa de Trowa e Quatre, e nem teria espaço para entrar nela também. Quando o americano abriu os olhos, Quatre e Trowa se levantaram, parecia que os organizadores do festival preparam uma chuva de fogos de artifícios. Duo levantou-se também, adorava aquilo.

OOO

Continua...

O que estão achando? Eu espero que estejam gostando. Esse conto é antigo e foi publicado em 2005, mas eu quero saber a opinião de vocês, pois eu preciso de incentivo num fandom que há muito eu adorava escrever, mas que agora está sumido.

Eu estou republicando em capítulos, pois eu era muito louca e postei mais de 150 páginas de uma vez. Espero que esteja melhor ler. E eu sei que quebrei muitas cenas do nada, mas foi o jeito.

Obrigada ao apoio de todos.

Por Leona-EBM


	2. Chapter 2

O primeiro rojão lançado foi aos céus explodindo em uma bela chuva de cores. Depois desse vários foram soltos, os sons de explosões monopolizavam todos os sons, eles eram os réis da festa agora e todos o admiravam.

- "Heero... queria você aqui" – pensou, olhando para Trowa e Quatre – "e esses dois? Precisam de um empurrãozinho!" – sorriu – "...Literalmente".

O americano sorriu de canto e empurrou Trowa, fazendo-o cair em cima de Quatre. Ninguém por perto ouviu o grito dos dois, pois estavam entretidos demais com os fogos. Duo sorriu ao ver os dois caídos no chão e de como Trowa o abraçou para que não se machucasse.

- "Isso sempre funciona!" – sorriu, voltando a olhar os fogos.

Trowa estava olhando para Quatre. Os dois estavam bem próximos, seus rostos estavam colados, como seus corpos. Estavam envergonhados.

- Desculpe... – pediu Trowa.

- Tudo bem... Eu deveria ter tentado lhe segurar.

- Sou mais pesado...

Trowa moveu a cabeça para frente tomando coragem para beijá-lo, mas Quatre se assustou e arregalou os olhos, assustando Trowa que recuou.

- "Não é possível, esses dois são muito lentos! Acho que precisão de um empurrão mais forte!" – pensou Duo, andando até eles e pisando nas costas de Trowa, o esmagando mais ainda contra o loirinho.

- DUO! – Trowa gritou, irritado.

- O que foi? – perguntou inocentemente.

- Sai de cima de mim!

- Oh! Desculpe-me Trowa, eu não lhe vi! – disse cinicamente, saindo de cima dele, mas antes ele deu uma pisada de leve na cabeça de Trowa, fazendo os dois trocarem um beijo leve.

- "Acho que agora vai" – pensou, sorrindo consigo mesmo.

Quatre estava muito vermelho com que havia acontecido, ele tentou falar algo, mas Trowa o interrompeu tentando pedir desculpas, e no final ambos ficaram em silêncio. Trowa, entretanto, não se levantou e nem Quatre se moveu.

- Quatre... Eu...

- Você?

- Eu... Desculpe-me.

- Ah, tudo bem, foi o Duo que...

- Não, eu fui porque quis.

- Foi? – arregalou os olhos – por que?

- Eu... Queria.

- Queria?

Trowa fez um sim com a cabeça fechando os olhos. Quatre ficou sem reação, e acabou virando o rosto para o outro lado, sentindo-se envergonhado, e ainda por cima não se sentia confortável naquela posição.

Seus corações batiam tão rápidos, dava para cada um sentir isso já que estavam com os corpos tão juntos. Estavam amando aquela sensação, mesmo que não dissessem ou demonstrassem isso, e cansados de fingirem e mentirem ambos se beijaram.

Duo olhou para os dois e sorriu muito feliz. Ficou pensando por um tempo, até que abraçou seu próprio corpo sentindo-se sozinho. Ele olhou para os lados vendo um monte de gente ao seu redor, tanta gritaria e tanta cor. Mas tudo foi ficando preto e branco, e os sons morreram, e ele acabou se vendo sozinho.

- "Será que ele está pensando em mim?" – pensou.

"_A gente pode se sentir só, mesmo no meio de muita gente amiga, se souber que não ocupa um lugar especial no coração de alguém...".  
(Anne Frank). _

Num espaço escuro e solitário, estava Heero. Ele estava sentado na cadeira principal da nave espacial, na sua frente um grande painel de controle estava piscando. O japonês havia colocado no piloto automático e agora estava com os braços cruzados e olhos fechados.

Seu coração batia lentamente, estava muito calmo. E pela primeira vez estava sentindo-se tão em paz, tinha esperanças no seu peito. Estava até contente, pois no dia seguinte poderia ver o americano junto dele.

Abriu suas pálpebras revelando um par de olhos fascinantes. Heero olhou para o radar da nave, que na verdade era seu gundam. Ele viu que tinha alguns cargueiros de Móbiles Suit se aproximando. Talvez não teria uma viagem tranqüila.

Quando os cargueiros se aproximaram mais ainda, Heero apertou um botão fazendo seu gundam se abrir totalmente, revelando a morte para seus inimigos. Não demorou muito para Heero pegar seu canhão de raios e atirasse contra os cargueiros.

O silencioso espaço logo deu espaço para uma batalha que não demorou muito para ser terminada. Heero deixou os destroços flutuando e se apressou em chegar à colônia.

A noite passou-se dando lugar ao dia que nascia sem sol. As grandes nuvens cobriam os céu, iria chover novamente.

Duo levantou-se olhando para o relógio que já marcavam 11:00 horas. Ele sentou-se na cama procurando seu chinelo, quando o achou foi andando até o banheiro. Olhou-se no espelho e começou a pentear seus cabelos.

Depois de se arrumar saiu do quarto, vendo que Quatre e Trowa já estavam tomando café da manhã na cozinha.

- Bom dia! – sorriu.

- Bom dia – os dois o cumprimentaram em uníssono.

- Você vai partir hoje? – perguntou Quatre.

- Sim.

- Então não suma! – disse.

- Pode deixar, vocês não vão se livrar de mim tão fácil!

Duo sentou-se à mesa e tomou café junto com eles notando como seus amigos estavam tão próximos e felizes. Sentiu um pouco de inveja, mas nada destrutivo, pela primeira vez sentiu vontade de ter Heero próximo a ele.

A tarde chegou e Duo começou a arrumar suas coisas. Ele não via a hora de chegar perto de Heero, estar com ele, beijá-lo e dizer todas as coisas que estava sentindo no momento. Quando saiu de casa com as malas nas costas, um sorriso radiante desenhou-se em seu rosto. Quatre e Trowa despediram-se dele, e sem mais demora Duo partiu.

O americano andava na sua moto, indo até o aeroporto, que o levaria até um país vizinho, aonde tinha uma nave espacial lhe esperando para levá-lo ao espaço. Não era particular, era um aeroporto comum.

Quando chegou, deixou sua moto com uma mulher que trabalhava com um amigo seu na Terra. Chegou no horário, entrou na nave e sentou-se na janela. Não demorou para a nave partir, agora estava mais perto do seu querido soldado perfeito.

Heero estava no seu quarto de hotel, jogado numa cama de casal. O quarto estava uma verdadeira zona, pois desde que voltou não descansou. Ele já saiu para duas missões que foram terminadas.

Foram fáceis tinha que admitir. Não teve nenhum esforço, mas eram missões que tomavam muito do seu tempo. Mas agora poderia relaxar e esperar seu querido americano vir até ele.

A tarde ia caindo cada vez mais rápido, mas por estarem nas colônias o céu era sempre negro com estrelas. Era cansativo ter sempre a mesma visão, mas para quem morava e sempre morou nas colônias, isso não era nada tedioso.

O interfone tocou, Heero deu um pulo da cama indo atendê-lo, com um sorriso ele deu permissão para que Duo subisse. Rapidamente foi até a porta, esperando que ele batesse nela. Quando ouviu dois toques, abriu-a imediatamente dando de cara com Duo, que sorriu e disse:

- Cheguei!

Heero abriu mais a porta dando espaço para ele entrar, quando Duo entrou, jogou suas coisas no chão e virou-se para Heero, que havia fechado e trancado a porta. Os dois se aproximaram e se beijaram.

Duo sentiu seu coração se acalmar, agora estava com Heero e tudo estava bem. Mas aquela sensação de saber se gosta como amigo ou amante ainda estava no seu peito. Tinha saudades, mas era uma saudade do seu corpo? Era um amor carnal? Fraternal?

Os dois ficaram parados, sentindo o beijo. Quando se separaram, Heero pegou na sua mão e a beijou fechando os olhos e dizendo:

- Contei os segundos...

- "Um Heero romântico? Esse eu não conhecia!" – pensou – Eu também! – disse.

- Está cansado? Com fome?

Duo foi andando até a cama, que estava toda bagunçada, ele sentou-se e depois jogou seu tronco para trás deitando-se. Fechou os olhos e logo abriu ao sentir a cama balançar um pouco, ele abriu um dos olhos vendo que Heero havia sentado ao seu lado.

- Melhor você dormir.

- Sim! – disse, com uma voz sonolenta.

Heero se levantou e como uma mãe pegou Duo no colo e o endireitou na cama, retirando seus sapatos e o cobrindo. Duo ficou com o corpo mole, deixando Heero fazer tudo. Quando estava deitado e coberto, olhou para Heero e disse:

- Pegue o Hee-chan.

- Hee-chan? – indagou, estranhando muito aquele nome.

- Me faça um favor, me dê o hee-chan.

- Hee-chan?

- Sim, Heero. O Hee-chan, o coelhinho que você me deu!

Heero não conseguiu manter a compostura depois de ouvir aquilo, ele ficou com a face avermelhada e olhos arregalados. Então olhou para a mala do americano, vendo que ao lado tinha uma sacola com um par de orelhas azuis para fora, foi até ela e pegou o famoso "Hee-chan".

- Esse mesmo! – disse.

O coelhinho logo chegou aos braços do americano que o apertou com um sorriso muito satisfatório nos lábios.

- Obrigado!

O americano fechou os olhos e se ajeitou na cama, estava realmente cansado, não demorou nada para cair no sono. Enquanto Heero pegou uma cadeira qualquer e sentou-se nela para ficar a observar o americano dormir tranqüilamente.

Horas mais tarde Heero cansou-se de ficar sentado naquela cadeira de madeira, ele retirou seus sapatos e deitou-se ao lado de Duo, que felizmente estava com o rosto virado na sua direção. Então se aproximou pegando na sua mão.

As horas passaram rápido. Os dois dormiam profundamente, e um novo dia vinha vindo rapidamente.

O despertador tocou, avisando ser 8 horas. Heero abriu os olhos de repente, indo até o aparelho dando uma porrada para que ele parasse de apitar. Mas já era tarde, um par de olhos violetas se abriram para observá-lo, Duo havia acordado.

- Que horas são? – indagou, sentando-se na cama.

- Oito.

- Hum... – Duo bocejou – Bom... Dia!

- Durma mais um pouco.

- Não, estou com fome.

- Vamos comer fora então.

Duo sorriu com a atitude desesperada de Heero. Ele o mimava demais, adorava isso. Quem iria imaginar que Heero seria um namorado tão maravilhoso, mas... Eles não estavam namorando, ou estavam? Duo ficou parado, pensando em mais uma coisa. Eles estavam namorando?

- Duo...

- Hum?

- Você quer... Ficar comigo?

- Como assim? Eu já estou com você! – disse, sorridente.

- Não. Não está.

- Como não? Não estou aqui?

- Não, não assim... Quero lhe perguntar, se não quer... Namorar... Comigo! – disse com um pouco de dificuldade.

O americano travou. Logo de manhã tinha que pensar em tanta coisa ao mesmo tempo, sendo que ele nem mesmo sabia se gostava de Heero como ele gostava dele. Entretanto, Duo escolheu ir com ele para a colônia, talvez Heero tenha feito um pedido que carregava duas intenções. Se Duo aceitasse ir com ele, então ele estaria admitindo que gostava e que queria ficar com ele, sendo que Duo apensas aceitou ir com ele para não vê-lo triste, na verdade foi por impulso.

- Eu... Eu não sei!

- Não? – surpreendeu-se – pensei que tivesse decidido!

- Decidir o que?

- Duo... Bom... – Heero gaguejou, não sabia falar muito. Mas nessa relação até que ele mesmo estava se surpreendendo – você gosta de mim.

- Sim! – disse – bom, eu não sei.

- Hum... – respirou fundo, se segurando para não chacoalhá-lo – não brinque comigo!

- Heero! Eu não estou brincando com você, é sério! – disse, sentindo medo dos seus pensamentos totalmente equivocados.

- Então, por que veio sem saber?

- Heero... Eu vim, porque eu quero descobrir junto de você... O que eu quero!

- Mas já pensou que você está me iludindo como isso? E se no final você não querer nada? Você vai me deixar? Claro que vai! – disse, elevando o tom de voz.

- "Um Heero irritado" – pensou – "Infelizmente estou para conhecer um Heero irritado, Droga!".

- Você não sabe? Tem diferença entre beijar um amigo e um amante, você sente-se diferente. Até eu sei disso! Quando Relena me beijou eu não senti absolutamente nada, mas eu gosto dela de outra forma. Agora você... Você... Você... Como pode dizer que não sabe?

- Heero, calma! – disse.

- Não me peça para ter calma... Eu... – calou-se, ao ver o que estava fazendo. Estava se comportando de uma maneira estranha. Ele nunca se sentiu assim. No momento, queria pegar Duo e trancá-lo num lugar e viver com ele para sempre.

- "Nossa... ele lado dele também é muito interessante" – pensou um pouco assustado – "melhor não provocá-lo... tentar acalmar a fera... Calma Duo, você consegue!".

Duo respirou fundo e disse:

- Eu não sou como você! Heero você sabe o que quer, isso é ótimo, agora eu sou uma pessoa confusa. Não me pressione.

Heero franziu o cenho pensando no que ele disse e então voltou para sua face fria e calma de sempre. Era incrível como ele conseguia se enfurecer e se acalmar tão rápido, talvez ele tenha tido um treinamento do tipo, pois era algo admirável.

- Desculpe, se quiser eu vou embora.

- Não, fique – disse – eu vou comprar algo para comermos, não saia.

Heero se levantou indo até a cômoda, pegando sua jaqueta jeans, sua arma e sua carteira, saindo logo em seguida batendo a porta com força. Talvez a raiva ainda esteja lá.

_Agora estou com aqui com você_

_Não quero sair dos seus braços_

_Descobri em você uma parte de mim_

_Quero ficar nos seus braços_

_Que os céus permitam que esse momento dure_

_Que os anjos ouçam minhas preces_

_Que as dores da inveja não caiam sobre mim_

_Que o desejo não me cegue_

Duo ficou no quarto, esperando Heero como este mesmo dissera para esperar. Ele se arrumou, tomou um banho e trocou de roupa. Estava arrumando o quarto de hotel, que estava uma verdadeira bagunça e como não tinha nada para fazer.

Quando a porta se abriu, Duo foi até ela, vendo Heero entrar com alguns pacotes de comida. O cheiro invadiu o quarto, deixando Duo louco de vontade de comer. Ele correu até Heero perguntando o que ele havia comprado.

- Comida chinesa.

- Hum! Adoro!  
- Eu sei...

Duo ficou quieto por um tempo e depois sorriu amarelo dizendo:

- Vamos comer, então?

- Sim.

Eles arrumaram a mesa, serviram-se e começaram a almoçar. Duo não parava de falar, mas ele mesmo estava ficando sem mais assuntos, pois Heero nem sequer falava sim ou não, ele voltou a pronunciar aquele maldito "Hum", novamente.

Quando o almoço terminou, Heero jogou seu parto descartável no lixo junto com os talheres de plástico. Duo fez o mesmo, e tudo estava limpo no final.

Heero olhou para os lados vendo que tudo estava arrumando e depois disse:

- Não precisava limpar, aqui tem empregados.

- Eu sei, mas estava com tédio.

- Quer fazer algo?

- "Finalmente disse algo..." – pensou – Vamos dar uma volta?

- Eu tenho que fazer umas coisas. Não posso.

- "Maldição, Heero está ficando tão distante de mim, por que? Por que isso agora?" – pensou – Então vamos depois.

- Não, vou ficar a tardei inteira fazendo.

- À noite?

- Vou descansar para a missão de amanhã!

- Hum...

Duo ficou olhando para o japonês, teve uma vontade louca de ir até ele e beijá-lo, para que aquela carinha brava sumisse, e o fez. Deu alguns passos na sua direção e o agarrou lhe beijando, deixando Heero sem reação.

- O que foi?

O americano não entendeu a pergunta de Heero, ele ficou olhando-o e sentiu seu coração bater muito forte. Podia sentir a ereção de Heero, aquilo lhe deu medo, mas confiava nele e sabia que não faria nada que não quisesse.

Heero o abraçou, não conseguia mais disfarçar aquela indiferença. Suas mãos desceram por suas costas parando no quadril, o puxando para mais perto, fechando seus dedos grossos na sua carne, que estava coberta por uma fina camiseta vermelha.

Os lábios de Heero deslizaram pela linha do seu pescoço, deixando várias marcas de beijos ali. Duo fechou os olhos e tombou a cabeça para o lado contrário, facilitando o trabalho de Heero.

Heero o abraçou a fundou ainda mais seus lábios naquela pele tão cheirosa. Depois o levantou o levando até a cama. Os dois ficaram deitados na cama, Heero estava em cima de Duo, beijando seu pescoço. Ele subiu seus lábios pelo rosto de Duo indo até sua boca.

- "Ai meus Deus! O que ele vai fazer? Por favor, céus... isso não pode acontecer" – pensou.

Heero retirou a camiseta de Duo rapidamente, quase a rasgando. Agora podia olhar aquele tórax e abdome perfeito que sempre imaginou que Duo teria. Depois de admirá-lo mergulhou seus lábios naquele caminho. Seus lábios morderam seus mamilos que ficaram durinhos pelo contato, seu corpo inteiro havia arrepiado.

Duo jogou a cabeça para trás com os olhos abertos, ele sentia a boca de Heero descendo cada vez mais até chegar no seu umbigo. O americano sorriu aliviado ao ver que Heero parou com aquilo, mas para sua surpresa, sua calça jeans foi arrancada num único puxão.

O corpo de Heero se arrepiou com aquela visão. Ele olhou para cima vendo que Duo estava com a cabeça jogada para trás. Ele estava atravessado na cama, com os pés encostados no chão. Heero tocou nas suas pernas, as apertando, sentindo como eram grossas e duras.

Sua língua deslizou por elas, sentindo o rosto salgado da sua pele, ficou assim, sentindo aquele cheiro tão característico, até que subiu sua boca até o pênis de Duo, que estava escondido na cueca. Heero passou a língua nele molhando o pano levemente, depois mordeu seu membro devagarzinho, fazendo a respiração de Duo acelerar.

As mãos de Duo fecharam-se no lençol, ele estava com medo, mas mesmo assim estava muito excitado e queria que Heero continuasse, queria aquele toque labial na pela novamente, mas não tinha coragem de pedir.

Como se pudesse ler os pensamentos do outro, Heero retirou a cueca de Duo, revelando aquele membro, que começava a despertar. O japonês jogou a cueca de Duo no não e logo em seguida ajoelhou-se no chão e puxou suas pernas mais para frente, fazendo fica com a metade do corpo para fora. Sua boca se abriu e foi colocando aquele membro vagarosamente. Quando o pôs por inteiro começou a sugá-lo, fazendo um vai-e-vem com a cabeça.

Duo fechou a boca com força, cerrando seus dentes. Sentia um prazer indescritível, não queria que Heero parasse. Queria que fosse mais rápido, mais forte. Começou a se mexer no mesmo ritmo de Heero, gemendo baixinho, adorando aquelas sensações. Até que levou sua mão até a cabeça do japonês o puxando, pedindo mais contato.

Os movimentos aumentaram então. Heero segurou suas pernas com mais força e acelerou os movimentos. Ele retirou o membro da sua boca, sentindo seus cabelos serem torcidos por Duo, que gemeu frustrado. No entanto, Heero não pretendia parar. Ele continuou a masturbá-lo com a sua mão, e depois colocou a glande na boca, a mordendo de leve para depois dar várias chupadas leves.

O corpo de Duo pegava fogo, ele sentia um frio percorrer sua barriga. Estava tremendo levemente. O prazer era tão forte, o orgasmo era uma sensação terrível, avassaladora, o mais puro dos imortais cairia aos pés desse prazer. Nem mesmo o Deus da Morte conseguia evitar que seus gemidos saíssem cada vez mais altos. Duo ergueu seu quadril, mas Heero o manteve preso, continuando as masturbá-lo, e não demorou muito para que Duo gozasse em sua boca. Heero sugou cada gota e depois subiu na cama ficando de quatro em cima dele.

Heero tomou seus lábios novamente dando-lhe outro beijo. Duo sentiu-se desconfortável com tudo aquilo. Queria sair correndo, ele podia sentir o membro duro de Heero e aquilo estava deixando-o desesperado.

- O que foi? – Heero perguntou.

- Nada... – disse meio gaguejante.

Heero respirou fundo e lhe deu um beijo na testa, para depois se levantar e ir até o banheiro, trancando-se ali.

- Heero? – Duo o chamou, sentando na cama.

O americano pegou sua cueca no chão e a vestiu, depois foi até a porta dando duas batidas de leve, mas não obteve resposta. Bateu mais duas vezes, e Heero abriu.

- O que aconteceu?

- Se você não queria, por que não me parou?

- Er... Eu ... – ficou sem reação.

- Não brinque comigo! Olhe meu estado! – disse, abriu os braços.

Duo não agüentou. Heero estava com um olhar tão magoado, seu corpo estava arrepiado, seu membro ereto, ele estava um pouco vermelho. Queria dar prazer a ele, mas não estava com vontade. Sentia-se a pior pessoa desse mundo.

Heero ia fechar a porta, mas Duo a segurou e a empurrou para trás, ficou surpreso por ter tanta força, talvez Heero estivesse fraco por causa das sensações que corriam por seu corpo. O americano entrou e foi empurrando Heero até a parede.

- Não foge de mim!

- Não estou.

- Está sim! – disse.

- O que quer que eu faça? Te agarre? Te violente?

Duo tirou suas mãos de cima dele, pensando nas perguntas. Ao pensar melhor viu que não estava ajudando em nada. Estava pedindo para Heero forçá-lo a fazer? Então se fizesse e arrependesse poderia dizer que foi forçado e colocaria toda culpa no japonês.

- Não, não quero.

- Então?

- Deixe-me aliviá-lo então...

- Não! – disse abruptamente.

O americano fechou os olhos e saiu do banheiro com a cabeça baixa, ele fechou a porta e foi andando até o quarto. Logo pôde ouvir o som do chuveiro, Heero já estava se aliviando sozinho.

Duo se jogou na cama, e acabou fechando os olhos e dormindo. Estava cansado, e agora estava no mais profundo sono, sonhando coisa coisas absurdas, apenas sonhava com Heero. Ele havia invadido sua mente desde que o beijou pela primeira vez.

Heero saiu do banheiro com uma toalha enrolada na cintura revelando seu corpo musculoso. Mas nada anormal, seus músculos eram bem trabalhados e proporcionais ao seu corpo. Ele foi até sua mala, pegando uma calça jeans preta e uma blusa de manga comprida da mesma cor, depois se sentou à mesa pegando seu laptop. No entanto, não estava conseguindo trabalhar vendo aquela bela criatura dormindo na cama.

"_Quem tentar possuir uma flor, verá sua beleza murchando. Mas quem apenas olhar uma flor num campo, permanecerá para sempre com ela. Você nunca será minha e por isso terei você para sempre".  
(Paulo Coelho). _

A noite caiu. Heero havia saído na sua missão, deixando um bilhete para o americano.

Duo acordou finalmente, ele se levantou e andou pelo quarto procurando o japonês, depois de muito andar e chamar viu o bilhete em cima da mesa. Pegou-o na mão e leu:

"Fui para uma missão, volto amanhã de manhã".

A mensagem era fria, podia sentir uma tristeza vindo dela, mas o que poderia fazer? Estava triste por ontem à noite, entretanto, não poderia se entregar a uma pessoa sem saber se realmente gostava dela.

Duo amassou o bilhete e jogou na cesta de lixo, depois olhou ao seu redor se encontrando sozinho. Então seria assim? Sempre sozinho? Ficou se perguntando se realmente deveria ter vindo.

- "Eu... ah... eu não agüento mais ficar aqui! Quando estava longe de você sentia uma saudade tão sufocante, e agora... agora que lhe vi, não quero mais ficar próximo a você. Que sentimento é esse? Eu sinto... raiva, raiva de você. No entanto, queria você agora" – pensava.

Na manhã do dia seguinte. Heero entra no quarto encontrando tudo escuro, ele joga sua mala no chão e ascende a luz, encontrando Duo acordado, sentado no chão num canto do quarto. Heero se assustou no começo, mas logo voltou a sua pose fria.

- Finalmente chegou...

- Hum...

- Por que não me acordou?

- Não queria lhe incomodar.

- Como quer ter algo comigo se você não ajuda! – indagou, elevando seu tom de voz.

- Por que sinto que só eu estou tentando nessa relação! – disse, irritando-se.

- Não! Você não ajuda, eu tento conversar com você e o que você faz? Hein? Você fica falando esses malditos "huns", isso me irrita sabia?

- Hum!

- Ta vendo? Fez de novo! – disse, se levantando – Eu não sou de ferro Heero, ou você me respeita ou eu vou embora.

Heero ficou caldo um tempo pensando naquela ameaça. Seu coração deu uma batida muito forte e depois pareceu parar, estava com medo que aquilo acontecesse.

- Eu não te respeito? – indagou.

- Não! Você me deixa largado... Como é que vai ser quando oficializarmos isso?

- Oficializarmos? Você aceita namo...

- Não! Eu não disse isso... – disse nervoso – eu quero saber, como podemos dar certo se somos tão diferentes?

- Er... – Heero gaguejou. Não tinha o que falar.

- Não vai dizer nada? Hein?

- Não está feliz aqui?

- Nossa, que bom que você percebeu!

- Duo... Não queria lhe tirar do seu mundo para entrar no meu! Bom, eu queria... Mas não queria que viesse até meu mundo!  
- Mas agora é tarde, você me arrastou!

- Eu? Você veio porque quis!

Duo fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Tinha que admitir que viera porque quis, mas é que Heero havia feito uma cara de velório naquela hora, que não resistiu e por impulso disse que iria. Mas agora nunca desejou viver tão longe dele. Não que o odiasse, mas estava com raiva, era um sentimento estranho, gostava, mas não gostava dele.

- Heero, eu já sei.

- Decidiu? – indagou, com olhos baixos e entristecidos.

- Sim... Eu percebi que não gosto de lhe beijar, mas sim de lhe abraçar. Gosto de você, conversar com você. Mas isso não é amor, nunca foi um amor carnal.

Heero não agüentou mais e caiu de joelhos no chão. Ele olhou para o americano, que se aproximou dele, sentiu a sua mão quente tocar em seu rosto.

- Eu sinto muito se lhe magoei... Mas eu não sabia o que eu queria também! – revelou, com lágrimas nos olhos.

Heero ficou em silêncio. Dos seus belos azuis cobalto saiam lágrimas frias e tristes, que escorriam por sua face, todas as lágrimas se encontravam no seu queixo e logo em seguida iam ao chão.

O coração do americano acelerou, ele estava vendo Heero chorando. Ele se ajoelhou no chão e levantou seu rosto limpando suas lágrimas com os dedos. Depois deu um beijo em sua testa dizendo:

- Eu te adoro, só isso. Agora eu preciso ir, me esqueça Heero, mas não me esqueça, entende?

Duo se levantou, pegou sua mala e abriu a porta dando uma última olhada para o quarto. Sentiu vontade de abraçar o japonês, mas não conseguiu, sabia que não teria forças para ir embora depois. Então fechou a porta saindo rapidamente dali. O seu coração estava aflito, queria estar com Heero agora, mas quando estava com ele não queria mais. Agora sentia que o amava, mas quando via não sentia nada. Eram sentimentos tão complexos, que talvez fosse melhor ficar sozinho por um tempo para analisá-los com calma, e quem sabe um dia achasse uma resposta. No entanto, não iria fazer Heero sofrer, ele não merecia.

Quando ouviu a porta do quarto batendo, Heero caiu no chão com tudo, fazendo uma mancha de sangue o cobrir todo. Ele estava ferido, havia levado um tiro, mas ao invés de ir se tratar achou melhor ir para casa, pois assim teria o americano por perto caso algo acontecesse. No entanto, nunca se viu tão sozinho em sua vida.

Os olhos de Heero foram sumindo, ficando cada vez mais claros. Seu corpo ficou frio, e um arrepio correu por toda sua espinha, estava ficando cada vez mais fraco. Não agüentou e acabou perdendo a consciência, mas antes pediu em pensamento:

- "Que dor... Por favor, céus... faça-me esquecê-lo".

Duo corria pelas ruas das colônias, queria fugir o quanto antes dali, pegaria o primeiro vôo para qualquer lugar que fosse. Apenas queria fugir, pois sabia que se olhasse para trás voltaria. Então correu até o aeroporto mais perto que tinha.

Quando chegou no aeroporto viu um monte de pessoas cheias de malas, pessoas cheias de amigos e familiares por perto, e pessoas sozinhas como ele. Ele olhou para os horários dos vôos e comprou uma passagem para a colônia L2, queria voltar para sua casa, se é que tinha uma.

Comprou a passagem apresentando os documentos necessários, e logo foi para a fila onde. Ele olhou para a saída do aeroporto, ainda tinha tempo de voltar e falar para Heero que ele estava muito confuso. Mas não, isso iria causar muitos transtornos.

A fila começou a andar e as suas pernas moveram-se junto, ele foi andando até que entregou o passaporte para o rapaz. Pronto, ele finalmente havia entrado, agora era só fugir.

- "Ah, Heero, queria que você nunca dissesse que gostava de mim... por favor, céus faça isso parar de acontecer, queria esquecer tudo isso, eu quero esquecer!" – pediu em pensamento.

De repente o mundo parou, tudo ficou lento. As cores das coisas sumiram, tudo ficou lento, o som parou. Ninguém percebeu essa mudança, pois todos foram paralisados também. Uma áurea mágica cobriu tudo, e de repente, surpreendentemente o céu ficou tão claro que cegaria qualquer um que tentasse olhá-lo.

Uma criatura toda iluminada apareceu, então ela olhou para a Terra, as colônias e todos os habitantes do universo. Aquele era um anjo. Um anjo cheio de brilho, que logo pareceu um mortal qualquer, ele olhou para um certo casal que estava começando a encher o saco dele com suas preces. Talvez fosse um anjo da guarda.

_- Vocês mortais, frutos divinos de Deus desejam tanto esquecer o amor? Criaturas tolas que rejeitam o amor, eu lhes castigarei e atenderei tal pedido, pois meus ouvidos não agüentam mais suas lamúrias... Então que um esqueça o outro, que vocês apaguem todas as lembranças que têm do outro. Vocês nunca vão se reconhecer, até que um amor sincero invada seus corpos e que vocês aprendam a essência do amor, ou vocês iram lembrar um do outro, quando um de vocês falecer! Essa são as duas condições, aqui deixo meu veredicto! Amém!""._

E o anjo sumiu, fazendo tudo voltar ao normal. As pessoas começaram a andar novamente, a cor voltou e o som também, tudo estava normal. Então o céu voltou a ficar escuro e a vida continuou.

Duo sentou-se na poltrona sentindo um vazio imenso no seu peito, ele olhou para os lados não entendo porque estava ali. Ele pensou um pouco e se lembrou que tinha uma missão na Terra semana que vem, talvez estivesse indo para L2, ver Hilde ou coisa do tipo, mas realmente não tinha muita certeza do que estava fazendo.

No quarto de hotel, Heero gemeu algo, estava com o corpo todo dolorido. Ele se levantou e foi andando até sua mala, ele pegou um espelho e uma pinça, então sem demorar começou a retirar a bala que o perfurou, e se não tivesse feito isso logo, com certeza teria morrido. Depois de retirar a bala, ignorando sua dor, ele fez um curativo e deitou-se na cama.

Heero também sentia como se algo tivesse sido arrancado do seu peito, mas como estava cansado demais com a missão acabou dormindo, sem pensar em mais nada, não tendo nenhum sonho, nenhum desejo, um vazio cobria seus pensamentos.

Dois meses passaram-se num piscar de olhos. A vida dos pilotos gundans não havia mudado em nada, o feitiço daquele anjo ainda existia. Ele não só havia mexido na mente de Duo e Heero, mas sim de todas as pessoas que os conheciam, pois ficaria um caos se seus amigos de repente descobrissem que suas memórias foram apagadas.

Heero estava terminando seu banho, ele fechou a torneira do chuveiro e saiu do Box com a toalha enrolada na sua cintura. Ele foi até o espelho penteando seus cabelos, depois foi andando até seu quarto, pegando sua bermuda e sua regata em cima da cama.

Ele estava arrumando alguma coisa, quando seu laptop começou a apitar, ele havia recebi um e-mail. O japonês corre até o aparelho abrindo sua tampa, logo uma mensagem veio, era uma missão do Doutor J.

Logo apareceu o Doutor J na tela do monitor, ele começou a falar com Heero.

- Tenho uma missão para você!

- Diga.

- A OZ está transportando Móbile Dolls Mixer, para uma base secreta na Rússia. Mas eles estão tentando disfarçar passando primeiro pelo Egito, onde pretendem deixar um carregamento em uma base ao sul.

- Dolls Mixer?

- Sim, é um novo Móbile Suit, como capacidade de destruir uma colônia inteira com um único tiro, é um novo projeto da OZ. Temos que destruí-los, antes que eles ativem esses Móbiles Suits. Aqui está a planta deles.

Heero analisou-o com atenção e logo em seguida disse:

- Missão aceita.

Doutor J sumiu e Heero ficou olhando para seu laptop, observando os gráficos, vendo a arma de destruição na sua frente. Ao seu ver, poderia afirmar que aqueles Móbiles Suits tinham uma força equivalente à de um gundam. No entanto, o que era um bom Móbile Suit nas mãos de um mau piloto?

Heero começou a se arrumar, teria que ir até a Terra o quanto antes. Ele saiu rapidamente da casa onde estava, indo até o quintal dos fundos, onde seu gundam estava escondido. Ele não se importou em fazer barulho quando saiu.

Já estava no espaço sideral, não demoraria muito para chegar na Terra, pois seu gundam tinha uma velocidade incrível e sem contar que agora ele havia sido reformado, então suas habilidades havia aumentando em 100.

Heero entrou na esfera terrestre rapidamente, demorou apenas 3 horas para isso, realmente, seu gundam estava admirável. Quando passou pela atmosfera, logo pode admirar a Terra de perto, já podia ver aquele céu claro sorrir para ele.

Como esperado já tinha alguns inimigos a sua espera, As Forças Aliadas da Terra esperavam o gundam. Claro que a OZ não era idiota para deixar o carregamento de cargueiro sem defesa, eles sabiam que os gundans apareceriam.

Muitos AMS estavam a sua espera. Os Áries pegaram seus rifles mirando no gundam, que ainda não havia se transformado. Eles começaram a atirar, lançando uma chuva de balas na direção de Heero, que conseguiu desviar da maioria, mas não pode evitar ser atingido. No entanto, aquelas balas nem arranhavam seu gundam.

O gundam Wing Zero deu as caras, ele logo pegou seu canhão de raios e mirou na direção dos Áries, todos que estavam na sua linha de fogo foram destruídos imediatamente. O radar do seu gundam avisou que alguns mísseis estavam vindo debaixo, do mar. Eram os Peixes e os Cânceres que estavam lhe atacando.

Heero subiu um pouco mais e pegou seu canhão de raios apontando para baixo, ele colocou na força máxima e atirou, fazendo o mar se dividir no meio. Todos os Móbiles Suits que estavam lá em baixo foram aniquilados.

Depois de retalhar os submarinos, Heero avançou nos Áries destruindo-os rapidamente, tinha que chegar logo aos cargueiros, não podia mais perder tempos com eles. O Wing Zero se afastou deixando um rastro de destruição para trás.

Ele começou a se aproximar dos cargueiros. Quando viu os aviões, um sorriso se desenhou em seu rosto, ele daria um fim aquilo. No entanto, alguns Móbiles Dolls Mixer, começaram a ser lançado. Apenas cinco deles, mas Heero não conhecia nada, teria que tomar mais cuidado.

O Móbile Doll Mixer não era pilotado por um humano, era uma máquina que cada vez mais que lutasse iria pegando dados de batalha e passando para seus semelhantes. Era uma criança que aprendia tudo com muita facilidade e logo em seguida usava seu aprendizado nas batalhas.

O Wing Zero soltou tiros dos seus canhões que ficavam nos ombros, mas o Móbile Doll Mixer desviaram-se rapidamente, indo atacar Heero com seus sabres de luz. Heero pegou seus dois canhões de raio os dividindo ao meio, então ele abriu os braços tento um canhão em cada mão e depois começou a girar destruindo apenas um Móbile Doll Mixer.

- Apenas um? – Heero ficou surpreso.

Os Móbiles Suits vieram na direção de Heero. Ele jogou seu canhão no ar e pegou seu sabre de luz. Agora seria uma luta por habilidades, e Heero confiava cegamente na sua. Ele era sangue frio, como as máquinas que estavam vindo na sua direção. Estava de igual para igual.

Lançou-se uma batalha então, mas Heero estava com dificuldades. Aqueles Móbiles Suits aprendiam cada vez mais e seus movimentos ficavam cada vez mais rápidos e fortes. Ele estava levando a pior agora, talvez se saísse melhor se estivesse lutando contra um apenas.

Heero foi arremessado para baixo, seu gundam afundou na água, ele foi caindo até que chegou no chão, batendo com força. Ele olhou para os lados, vendo que seu canhão de raios estava ali, então ele os pegou e os juntou atirando para cima, fazendo o mar se dividir ao meio novamente.

O radar de Heero avisou que outro Móbile Suit estava se aproximando, ele olhou com atenção e viu que não era nenhum Áries e nenhum Móbile Doll Mixer, então aos poucos a imagem de um gundam apareceu. Era o gundam 04, era seu companheiro Quatre.

- Heero! Está tudo bem? – indagou, aparecendo no vídeo.

- Sim. Esses novos modelos são muito poderosos – disse friamente, saindo debaixo d'água.

Quando chegou na superfície viu que mais um havia sido destruído, agora tinha três para que ele aniquilasse, mas agora tinha ajuda.

Com Sandrock lhe ajudando, Heero conseguiu acabar com aqueles Móbiles Suits, e agora os dois voavam em direção aos cargueiros, não dando tempo para que soltassem mais nenhum Móbile Doll Mixer novamente. Heero pega seu canhão, os unindo e lançando um único tiro nos aviões, os destruindo completamente.

- Missão cumprida! – disse.

- Sim. Ah, Heero...

- O que foi?

- Poderia me acompanhar, eu sei que terá a mesma missão que eu, então o que acha de ficarmos juntos desde já?

- Hum...

- Vamos?

- Ok!

- Então vamos! – disse sorridente.

Quatre foi à frente com seu Sandrock, estava levando Heero até sua base que ficava no deserto. Não era muito perto, mas também não era tão longe para que o combustível faltasse.

Quando chegaram nas areias finas do deserto, Sandrock desceu e ficou no chão, o Wing Zero fez o mesmo. Eles caminhavam pela areia agora. A visão daquele lugar era apenas areia amarelada, chegava até cansar os olhos. No entanto, essa poluição visual sumiu, quando do chão abriu um grande buraco, aquela era a passagem secreta para sua base subterrânea.

Os gundans entraram e a passagem logo se fechou, fazendo o deserto continuar como estava. Afinal era apenas areia e se tirasse algum grão do lugar, obviamente ninguém iria notar.

Heero e Quatre deixaram seus gundans, os dois pilotos caminhavam para fora dos corredores, indo em direção a pequena casa que existia ali. Quando chegaram na entrada principal, os empregados do loirinho logo vieram atendê-los.

- Obrigado! Foi tudo bem! – disse Quatre.

Heero foi andando até a uma cadeira, sentando-se nela. Depois olhou para Quatre, que pegou seu celular ligando para alguém.

- Está com fome? – Quatre indaga.

- Sim – disse.

- Ok, eu também estou! Vamos? – disse sorridente.

O loirinho foi andando para outro cômodo, sendo seguido por Heero. Quando chegaram na cozinha foram bem servidos pela a famosa comida Árabe. Depois de um almoço sem nenhum conversa ou sorrisos, os dois foram para seus quartos. Claro que Quatre tentou puxar alguma conversa com Heero, mas ele não demonstrava interesse.

Heero ficou trancado em seu quarto, deitado numa grande cama de casal. Estava descansando seu corpo e pensando nos novos Móbiles Suits da OZ. No entanto, tinha algo que lhe incomodava, fazia um tempo que sentia como se algo não estivesse certo, mas não sabia o que era.

Quando deu 18:00 horas, Heero saiu do quarto ao ouvir uma voz alta invadir a casa. Ele foi se aproximando da sala, onde viu Quatre conversando com um garoto.

- Ah, Heero! – Quatre sorriu – Esse é...

- Duo Maxwell! – diz Heero. Ele já havia pesquisado a ficha do piloto 02. No entanto, nunca havia tido a oportunidade de falar com ele.

- Ah! Oi, e aí cara? – Duo o cumprimentou, acenando para ele.

- Hum!

Duo fez uma careta para Heero, não entendendo o seu mau humor, depois olhou para Quatre que sorriu e disse algo como: "ele é assim mesmo".

O americano sentou-se no sofá soltando um longo suspiro, estava muito cansado. Havia destruído uma das bases que ficava ao sul. Ele olhou para Heero de canto, vendo que ele parecia uma estátua, nem sequer se movia.

- Duo, onde estava?

- Colônia L5! – disse.

- Por isso não te achei, me diga uma coisa, você viu o Trowa?

Duo abriu um lindo sorriso para o loirinho que ficou vermelho, e então disse:

- Não! Mas vi a Catherine! Ela disse que ele está na terra...

- Aqui? – sorriu.

- Sim! Ele deve estar por aqui, pois todos nós estamos atacando essa área. Parece que a OZ não está pensando muito e...

- Ou esteja realmente nos enganando – diz Heero, interrompendo o falatório do americano.

- É também pode ser isso – disse meio contrariado.

Quatre ficou olhando para aqueles dois, vendo que já começaram mal. Duo era tagarela e brincalhão, enquanto Heero era quieto, reservado e impaciente. Teria que tomar cuidado para que eles não brigassem, pois queria a todo custo unir os cinco pilotos.

- Er... Duo você está com fome?

- Tem chocolate?

- Chocolate? – indagou.

- Sim!

- Er... Eu acho que sim! – disse – eu vou ver na cozinha e...

- Deixa que eu veja! – disse, pulando do sofá e correndo para o outro cômodo.

Heero ficou um tempo quieto e depois olhou para Quatre.

- "Que... idiota! Então esse é o piloto que se auto denomina de "Deus da Morte", que blasfêmia" – pensou, se levantando e voltando para seu quarto.

Duo e ficou comendo todo o estoque de chocolate que tinha naquela cozinha. Quatre foi até lá, depois que Heero deixou a sala, quando entrou, sentou-se ao lado de Duo e ficou-o olhando comer.

- Aquele é o tal de Heero Yuy, o grande soldado perfeito?

- Sim – disse.

- Ele é meio quieto.

- Pior que o Trowa e o Wufei juntos.

- Nossa... Existe alguém assim? – riu – que horror.

- Cuidado para não irritá-lo, apesar de que...

- De que?

- Acho que Heero nem se importa com os outros, parece que ele não vive nesse mundo! Então nada que você fale ou faça irá atingi-lo, só se você entrar na sua frente, só isso... Pois nem a Senhorita Relena que vive atrás dele conseguiu fazer alguma emoção brotar em seu rosto.

- Nossa! Senhor Robô!

- Talvez, mas é uma boa pessoa!

- Quatre... Para você, todo mundo é bom – sorriu.

Os dois continuaram a conversar até que Duo começou a bocejar a cada segundo, então resolveram ir dormir. Amanhã seria um dia difícil, e pelo que parece a OZ não estava muito comportada.

Todos estavam descansando, até que acabaram dormindo. A noite foi rapidamente trocada pelo dia.

No esconderijo, as coisas não pareciam estar tão calmas como o céu azul lá fora. Os pilotos acordaram abruptamente, seus laptops, celulares e bips os acordaram, era uma mensagem dos seus superiores.

Os três saíram do quarto correndo até seu gundam, ao que parece teriam a mesma missão. Teriam a grande oportunidade de aniquilar um grande líder da Aliança da Esfera Terrestre Unida, que tinha envolvimento com a OZ.

- Vamos lá, cambada! – diz Duo, subindo no seu gundam.

Heero e Quatre subiram nos seus gundans rapidamente e o teto rapidamente foi se abrindo, fazendo a luz do sol invadir aquele buraco. Rapidamente três estrelas saíram dali atingindo o céu.

- Está a 2 horas daqui! – informa Quatre – vamos correr!

Eles foram até o local indicado em silêncio, no meio das nuvens para que não fossem vistos. Quando podiam avistar o local, onde a reunião ocorria, eles transformaram seus gundans e começaram a atacar.

Para suas surpresas os Móbiles Dolls Mixer foram lançados. Heero não entendeu como aquela quantidade de Móbile Suits poderia estar ali, já que não havia recebi nenhuma informação de cargueiros transportando esse tipo de Móbile Suits. De uma coisa estava certo, havia sido enganado.

Os três gundans começaram a atacar a base, descobrindo que quanto mais atacavam, mais Móbiles Suits saiam, e todos muito variados. Tinha muitos Leões e Áries, sorte que não tinha mar por perto ou teriam problemas com os Cânceres e Peixes.

- Acho que caímos numa armadilha pessoal! – diz Duo – aqueles doutores são tudo um bando de burros!

- Calma Duo, preste atenção na batalha – diz Quatre – vamos fazer assim, Heero você pega os da direita, Duo da esquerda e eu do meio.

- Eu os cubro! – diz Trowa, chegando no campo de batalha.

- Trowa! – Quatre sorriu.

- Vocês são ótimos para caírem em armadilhas! – diz Wufei, aparecendo ao lado do Heavyarms.

- Olha só, a galera toda reunida. Isso me faz ficar emocionado! – diz o americano.

Todos ignoraram o que ele disse como sempre e começaram a atacar a base. Se fossem apenas os Leões e os Áries, tudo teria acabado em segundos, mas aqueles novos modelos eram extremamente fortes.

A batalha foi demorada, mas foi vencida. Só restavam alguns Móbiles Dolls Mixer para serem aniquilados. Duo estava retalhando-os com muita facilidade, os Móbiles Suits nem tinham tempo de pegar informações de batalha do americano, e nem do Shenlong, pois eram ataques muito rápidos e certeiros.

Quando terminaram, eles se juntaram fazendo um círculo. Todos estavam cansados, isso era evidente.

- Ah! Que canseira! – disse Duo – Mas eles não conseguiram o que queria! – riu.

- A OZ está ficando cada vez mais perigosa... Finalmente estão pensando – diz Wufei – isso é bom, não gosto de lutar contra fracos!

- E agora? – Quatre indaga.

- Eu vou me mandar! Fui! – diz Wufei, decolando.

- Wufei, fique com a gente... – pede Quatre.

No entanto, Shenlong se afasta não dando tempo para Quatre sequer convencê-lo a ficar. O loirinho olhou para os outros gundans, tinha que convencer eles que seria melhor trabalharem juntos.

- O que acha de unirmos forças?

- Não! – diz Heero e Trowa.

- Ah! Seria muito melhor, assim não teríamos tanta dificuldade! – diz Duo – pensem um pouco.

- Se não tem capacidade para vencer uma batalha sozinho, então nem entre nas batalhas! – diz Heero friamente.

- Ô soldadinho perfeito, ninguém pediu sua opinião não! – disse irritado.

Heero apenas ignorou. Trowa ficou um tempo pensativo, ele olhou para o gundam do loirinho imaginando seu rosto aflito, tentando convencê-lo a ficar, e acabou não resistindo por várias razões. Mas o que comandava o piloto do Heavyarms no momento eram seus sentimentos para com Quatre, que ele não deixaria que morresse.

- Tudo bem, Quatre! – diz Trowa.

- Que bom Trowa, somos três agora! E você Heero?

Heero ficou um tempo em silêncio, até que moveu seu gundam partindo para decolar. Ele nem deu tempo para Quatre argumentar, ele partiu sem pensar em mais nada. Heero não gostava de trabalhar com um grupo, ele nunca teve companheiros, então para quê ter agora?

O Wing Zero sumiu dos seus radares. Trowa não fez a mínima questão, para ele ficar sozinho com Quatre era a melhor coisa que poderia acontecer, mas também não se importava se Duo estava junto ou não.

As memórias de todos haviam sido modificadas, sendo assim, Duo nunca poderia ter ido ao festival com os dois. Portanto, ele não estaria ali para juntar aquele casal tão complicado. Ao invés de só suas vidas serem modificadas isso não aconteceu. Agora seus amigos pagavam o preço por seus sentimentos confusos.

- Então vamos para onde? – indaga Duo.

- Colônia L3 X18999! – disse Quatre – tenho um bom lugar para ficarmos, e creio que tudo que a Terra tinha que dar já deu.

- Sim! Agora a OZ está mirando o espaço sideral.

- O espaço sideral não precisa da OZ e nem dos Gundans, Duo. Mas enquanto o espaço sideral precisar ser protegido eu estarei lá – diz Quatre.

- Ok! Então vamos! – diz Trowa.

- Vamos!

Eles partem em direção das estrelas. O loirinho já havia comunicado que estava indo para a colônia L3 X18999, por isso mesmo não precisava mais ficar enrolando na Terra. Os três gundans passam pela atmosfera terrestre sem nenhum problema, e também desejavam não encontrar nenhum obstáculo no caminho. Mas também, se encontrassem eles seriam aniquilados. Infeliz daquele que numa patrulha de rotina encontrasse três gundans.

Chegando na colônia sem serem vistos. Esta foi uma missão difícil, mas Quatre tinha tudo planejado. No meio do caminho o grupo dos Maganacs, onde lhes deram uma grande espaçonave, onde colocaram seus gundans. Portanto, passaram desapercebidos.

Já na casa do loirinho, que era muito discreta, pois era um apartamento no centro da cidade. Quem iria imaginar que ali teria três rebeldes?

- Belo lugar – diz Duo, olhando a movimentada rua da janela.

- Eu gosto daqui – disse.

Trowa estava sentado no sofá da sala, com os braços cruzados, olhando para baixo. Ele não sabia o que fazer, como agir ou o que falar. Queria ir até Quatre e abraçá-lo, impedi-lo que fosse lutar, mas não poderia. Será que tinha o direito de pedir uma coisa dessas para ele? Tinha o direito de pedir seu amor?

Duo olhou para o lado vendo que Quatre nem estava presente ao seu lado, ele não olhava para baixo como ele estava fazendo, mas sim usava o vidro para ficar observando Trowa, que estava sentado distraidamente no sofá. O americano respirou fundo e finalmente se tocou vendo que ele era uma big vela.

- "Droga, esses dois não têm jeito! Vou ter que fazer algo! E rápido" – pensou – Hum, então como não temos missões por enquanto é melhor relaxar.

Relaxar? Essa era uma palavra pouco ouvida e pouco usada por eles. Será mesmo que poderiam simplesmente relaxar? Relaxar enquanto a OZ, e outras organizações tentam invadir o espaço? Na verdade nem era a OZ o grande problema, mas sim a Romefeller. A OZ perto da Romefeller não era nada.

- Hum, por enquanto é bom descansarmos – diz Quatre.

- Sim! – sorriu o americano.

Duo foi andando pelo apartamento com sua pequena mala nas mãos, ele entrou no primeiro quarto que viu e fechou a porta, queria ficar longe daqueles dois o máximo de tempo possível.

Quatre sentou-se no sofá da sala soldando um longo suspiro, ele abriu os olhos e viu que Trowa o encarava, mas quando o encarou o moreno desviou o olhar, fazendo Quatre desviar também e assim os dois ficaram constrangidos e em silêncio. Era uma cena muito infantil, mas eles eram muito sensíveis.

A sala que estavam não era muito grande, tinha dois sofás de três assentos cada um. Num canto tinha uma cômoda de metal com alguns livros e objetos dentro, no outro canto tinha a janela e alguns tapetes jogados no chão. E para completar uma grande cortina azul marinho, caso precisassem se ocultar.

O cheiro que percorria a sala era um pouco doce, era o perfume do loirinho. Quatre nem sentia seu próprio cheiro, mas para Trowa aquilo era muito forte. Na verdade adorava aquele aroma e sempre procurava senti-lo quando estava próximo a ele.

- Er... Onde estava Trowa? – indagou, tentando puxar algum assunto.

- Hum, eu estava na Terra – disse.

- Hum! – Quatre sorriu.

- "Idiota, por que não disse outra coisa? Eu sempre faço o assunto morrer, isso virou costume e agora não consigo perdê-lo" – pensou o moreno.

O loirinho ficou sem graça com a resposta fria dele, mas não desistiria tão fácil. Ele respirou fundo e disse:

- Eu também estava...

- É eu sei...

- Sabia? Por que não... – calou-se, seria muita pretensão sua perguntar o por quê dele não ter vindo visitá-lo?

- Porque estava muito ocupado! – disse, pensando logo em seguida – "Burro, agora Quatre não se sentirá importante".

- "Eu sonho demais, como posso pensar que ele pensa em mim?" – pensou desanimado.

- "O seu olhar ficou triste de repente! Não!" – pensou irritado consigo mesmo.

Quatre se levantou e Trowa fez o mesmo. Os dois ficaram se olhando. O loirinho não entendeu o porquê dele ter levantando tão rápido e ao mesmo tempo.

- Está com fome Quatre? – indagou.

- Er... Um pouco, por quê?

- Eu irei comprar alguma coisa, quer?

- Quero! – sorriu.

- "Ah! O que eu não faço por esse sorriso" – pensou – O que gostaria de comer?

- CHOCOLATE!

Um grito veio do quarto. Trowa e Quatre olharam para o corredor.

- Intrometido! – diz Quatre bem alto, mas logo em seguida riu.

- Hum... – Trowa não disse nada como de costume, e também não gostou muito da interrupção, pois queria convidar o loirinho para ir com ele.

- Eu... Posso ir com você? – indagou.

- Claro!

- Então vamos! Vou pegar minha carteira! – disse, indo até sua mala.

Trowa ficou observando-o discretamente, até que Quatre virou-se para ele com seu sorriso encantador dizendo que já poderiam ir. Quando saíram, trancaram a porta e Quatre disse um "tchau" para Duo, que não respondeu. Talvez não tivesse ouvido.

No quarto, o americano estava mexendo no seu celular. O seu aparelho poderia parecer normal, mas na verdade era tão potente quanto um mega computador, e agora ele estava analisando a construção dos Móbiles Dolls Mixer.

- Nossa, a Romefeller está pegando pesado mesmo, está armando a OZ até os dentes – disse baixinho – Hum, mas... Acho melhor dar uma saidinha!

O americano levantou-se da cama. Ele foi até sua mala trocar de roupa. Colocou uma calça jeans preta, uma blusa de manga comprida vermelha e seu crucifixo por cima. Colocou um sobretudo preto de couro, onde carregava sua arma, explosivos do tamanho de um grampo e seu celular.

Quando saiu do quarto, deixou um bilhete em cima da mesinha da sala e saiu logo em seguida.

O apartamento ficou vazio durante uma hora, mas ele logo voltou a ficar cheio com a chegada de Quatre e Trowa. A porta se abriu dando visão ao local, os dois conversavam distraidamente. Quando entraram, o bilhete deixando pelo americano logo foi avistando pelo loirinho.

- Duo saiu... – disse.

- Hum! – olhou-o de lado colocando as coisas em cima da mesa.

- E olha que trouxemos seu chocolate! – disse – mas acho que ele tinha algo importante para fazer.

- Pode ser – disse o moreno – "Sozinho com Quatre, e agora?" – pensou em seguida.

A cozinha ficava praticamente na sala, a única coisa que a dividia era um pequeno murinho colorido. O apartamento era pequeno e sem luxos.

- Pronto – disse Trowa, ao terminar de arrumar a mesa, o que não era uma grande tarefa.

O loirinho apareceu na cozinha com seu sorriso característico nos lábios, ele se sentou em uma cadeira qualquer e olhou para Trowa, que ainda estava de pé. Quando o moreno viu que estava sendo observado, sentou-se e começou a se servir também.

- Hei, você acha que o Heero vai se juntar a nós?

- Hum... Eu acho que sim, pois ele com certeza deve estar nessa colônia também.

- Mesmo? Como sabe?

- Ele me disse um tempo atrás. Ele deve estar por aqui.

- E por que não fica com a gente.

- Pelo visto ele não gosta de trabalhar em conjunto.

- Que pena, mas quem sabe ele mude de idéia.

Os dois ficaram conversando sobre a guerra, Móbile Suits, gundans, Wufei e Heero, OZ e Romefeller, mas não tocaram em assuntos pessoais. Eles enrolavam e enrolavam para que nenhum deles tenha que falar algo de si próprio, e finalmente terminaram seu almoço, que já poderia ser considerado um jantar pelo horário.

- Nossa, eu estava com fome – comentou Quatre.

- Eu também – disse.

O loirinho se levantou começando a limpar toda a bagunça. Trowa pensou em ajudá-lo, mas quando viu, tudo já estava arrumado e limpo, pois usaram copos, pratos e colheres descartáveis.

- Trowa...

- Hum?

- Sabe jogar Xadrez?

- Sei.

- Quer jogar comigo?

- Vamos.

Quatre sorriu e foi andando até a sala, retirando o tabuleiro quadriculado da cômoda de metal. Ele colocou em cima da mesinha de centro e sentou-se no chão, Trowa fez o mesmo. Quando abriu o tabuleiro, cada um pegou uma cor e começaram a colocarem as peças no lugar.

Eles começaram a jogar em silêncio. Trowa só atacava e Quatre só defendia, entretanto, isso não queria dizer nada, ainda mais em um jogo tão complexo como o xadrez que não importava os métodos que você utilizava, mas sim o que você tinha em mente. No final poderia ter apenas duas peças no jogo, mas se soubesse o que fazer com duas peças e como utilizá-las devidamente, isso significava vitória, isso é, se o seu adversário também não tiver estratégias de batalhas.

Demoraram uma hora naquele jogo, foi rápido. Quatre havia vencido, ficou atacando e atacando até que achou uma abertura e derrubou o Rei.

- Boa jogada! – disse o moreno – eu perdi.

- Você jogou bem – disse.

Os dois ficaram se olhando depois que o jogo acabou, seus corações começaram a bater cada vez mais forte. Trowa abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa e Quatre se calou esperando que ele lhe dissesse o que tanto queria ouvir, mas algo os interrompeu.

- Boa noite pessoal, voltei à farra! – disse o americano, abrindo a porta.

- Duo? – Quatre se assustou.

- Oi! – ele sorriu e acenou para eles – ah, estavam jogando, que legal! – disse, se aproximando deles.

- Sim! – diz Quatre.

- "Hum... acho que cheguei numa hora má, muito má! O que eu faço? Ah... vou empurrar esses dois!" – pensou.

Duo puxou Quatre pela mão, fazendo o loirinho se erguer. Trowa ficou olhando para eles em silêncio. O americano começou a rodar Quatre, que não entendeu o que ele queria.

- Eu vou girar, girar, girar, girar... – começou a cantar sem parar.

- Duo pára! – Quatre pediu.

E Duo acelerou, continuando a girar, girar e girar, até que ele soltou o loirinho de repente na direção de Trowa e da mesa também. Se Quatre caísse iria bater a cabeça na mesa e com certeza iria se machucar bastante. No entanto, Trowa não iria permitir isso, e segurou o loirinho, antes que sequer chegasse perto da mesa.

- "Atencioso como sempre Trowa!" – pensou – E eu vou girar, girar... E girar! – Duo continuou cantarolando, indo para seu quarto, girando e girando ao som da música que ele cantava, e que ele mesmo havia inventado.

Trowa olhou para trás irritando-se com a atitude de Duo, mas não disse nada e Duo logo sumiu do seu alcance entrando em seu quarto. Depois olhou para o loirinho que estava meio tonto no seu colo, ele o ergueu e o sentou no sofá.

- Tudo bem?

- Hum... Estou um pouco enjoado! – disse – eu vou vomitar...

Quatre levantou-se e entrou correndo no banheiro, Trowa foi atrás dele parando na porta, esperando que ele saísse. Quatre realmente havia vomitado tudo aquilo que comeu, depois de se lavar e escovar os dentes, ele saiu do banheiro.

- Está melhor?

- Sim! – disse desanimado.

- O que ele tem na cabeça? – indagou, alterando pela primeira vez seu tom de voz.

- Ele não fez por maldade... – disse, notando aquele tom diferente de voz.

- Poderia ter se machucado!

- Mas não me machuquei. Ah! Obrigado – disse.

Quatre deu um passo à frente colocando a mão na testa, sentindo um pouco de tontura. Trowa se aproximou tocando em seu braço, o segurando, não deixaria que ele caísse novamente.

- "Que aperto forte no meu braço, acho que vou desmaiar" – pensou.

- Quer ir pro quarto?

- Sim – disse.

Os dois foram andando até um quarto qualquer, quando entraram Trowa deixou Quatre sentado na cama. O loirinho jogou seu tronco para trás soltando um logo suspiro, ainda estava enjoado. Estava assim por vários motivos: havia saído correndo de casa, após uma noite mal dormida, depois havia lutado, depois viajou até a colônia, depois de muito tempo comeu algo e agora havia sido girado pelo americano. Tudo isso desencadeou em um mal estar.

- Quer algum remédio? Eu vou comprar!

- Não, obrigado. Apenas fique aqui! – disse baixinho – "Ahhh eu não acredito que disse isso" – pensou constrangido.

- "Eu não acredito que ele me pediu isso, que bom" – pensou animado.

Trowa sentou-se na beirada da cama e ficou olhando para o loirinho, sem saber o que dizer. Aliás, a quem eles estavam enganando? Por que não falavam o que queriam? Por que esse medo?

Um silêncio ensurdecedor invadiu o local, agora só o som das suas respirações poderiam ser ouvidas. Eles se olhavam, em silêncio.

Quatre foi fechando os olhos, pensando por um momento em só fechá-lo, para logo depois abri-los, mas estava na verdade morrendo de sono e logo dormiu. Trowa se levantou e foi até ele, e com uma mão trêmula tocou em sua testa retirando alguns fios loiros, ele ficou observando-o até que se virou de costas para ir embora. No entanto, uma mão fechou-se na mão de Trowa, este olhou para trás assustado, vendo que Quatre abriu seus olhos e disse:

- Eu pedi para que apenas fique comigo.

Trowa arregalou os olhos, e nesses grandes olhos cor de esmeralda um monte de emoções finalmente se mostraram, eles brilharam e depois seu olhar ficou cheio de ternura. Ele voltou e sentou-se na beirada da cama, mas desta vez ao lado do loirinho, que voltou a fechar seus olhos. Talvez ele ainda estivesse dormindo, talvez seu subconsciente havia mandado ele fazer aquilo ou talvez ele realmente estivesse acordado.

- "Por favor, céus... que eu possa ficar assim com você, para sempre" – pediu Trowa em pensamento.

Trowa fechou os olhos e deitou seu tronco em cima de Quatre, dormindo abraçado a ele.

"_Quando se ama não é preciso entender o que se passa lá fora, porque tudo passa a acontecer dentro de nós".  
(Paulo Coelho). _

Na manhã do dia seguinte. Duo foi o primeiro a acordar, ele saiu do seu quarto, mostrando que nem havia trocado de roupa, ele foi andando até sala, onde soltou um grito, que acordou o casal, que dormia profundamente.

Trowa e Quatre correram até a sala, nem se tocando que eles haviam adormecido juntos, quando chegaram na sala se assustaram um pouco, mas não como Duo.

- Heero e Wufei? – Quatre indaga.

- Missão 002! Os pilotos devem ficar unidos, para completarem as missões. Vocês já devem ter recebido isso! – disse Heero.

- Como nos acharam tão rápido? – indaga Quatre.

- Quando você chegou aqui, com certeza comunicou um dos engenheiros! – disse Wufei.

- Tem razão! – diz o loirinho – Bom, mas agora nós vamos poder unir nossas forças! – animou-se, mas ninguém o acompanhou.

- E por que não batem na porta? – indagou o americano, que ainda estava sentado no chão com os olhos arregalados.

Heero e Wufei o olharam de canto e logo o ignoraram. O chinês se levantou com sua mala e foi andando para um quarto, Heero ficou sentando no mesmo lugar.

- Ah! Gente mal humorada! – diz Duo, se levantando e indo até seu quarto.

Todos ficaram observando o americano até que este some dentro do seu quarto. Quatre deu um sorriso amarelo e diz:

- Heero, não temos mais um quarto, mas o quarto do Duo tem duas camas, você se importa?

Trowa ergueu uma sobrancelha, até ele sabia que aquilo não iria dar muito certo, mas só Heero que poderia decidir. O japonês ficou um tempo em silêncio até que se levantou e pegou sua mala.

- Não me importo! – disse, passando reto por eles.

O japonês foi andando até entrar no quarto. Entrando nele viu que não tinha ninguém por perto, ele fechou a porta e se dirigiu para uma cama de solteiro que havia do lado de uma outra toda bagunçada. Ele pegou a cama e a puxou para o outro lado do quarto, fazendo um barulho alto e agudo.

- O que... – Duo sai do banheiro, vendo o japonês colocando a cama num canto.

- Ficarei nesse quarto.

- Não! – disse, sem acreditar.

OOO

Continua...

O que estão achando? Eu espero que estejam gostando. Esse conto é antigo e foi publicado em 2005, mas eu quero saber a opinião de vocês, pois eu preciso de incentivo num fandom que há muito eu adorava escrever, mas que agora está sumido.

Eu estou republicando em capítulos, pois eu era muito louca e postei mais de 150 páginas de uma vez. Espero que esteja melhor ler. E eu sei que quebrei muitas cenas do nada, mas foi o jeito.

Obrigada ao apoio de todos.

Por Leona-EBM


	3. Chapter 3

Heero sentou-se na cama e pegou seu laptop colocando-o em seu colo. Duo sentou-se na sua cama e ficou olhando aquele piloto com atenção, não acreditando que aquela "máquina" iria ficar com ele. Ele respirou fundo e depois caiu para trás, reclamando algo bem baixinho.

O japonês desviou seu olhar discretamente para a outra cama para observar aquele garoto "idiota". Ele deu de ombros e começou a enviar informações do lugar que estava para o Doutor J.

Trowa e Quatre ainda estavam na sala, os dois se olharam de repente esquecendo-se por um momento de tudo que estava acontecendo para se lembrarem que passaram a noite no mesmo quarto. Eles ficaram sem falas, o loirinho logo ficou vermelho e abaixou a cabeça, mas Trowa não desviou seu olhar para admirar melhor aquela face tão avermelhada.

Os longos dedos do moreno relaram em alguns fios dos seus cabelos, chamando a atenção do seu dono que levantou a cabeça, encarando a duas grandes esmeraldas que tanto o encantavam.

- Tudo bem? – Trowa indaga.

- Sim, e você?

- Perfeito – sussurrou.

O moreno se aproximou lentamente, indo até seu ouvido para depois sussurrar:

- Posso conversar com você em outra hora e lugar?

- S...Sim! – disse.

- Obrigado!

Os dois se afastaram e voltaram a se encarar, parecia que iriam se beijar a qualquer instante, mas não poderia fazer isso ali, onde todos poderiam ver. O clima todo sumiu de repente, e uma das portas do corredor foi aberta, era Wufei saindo.

- Tudo bem, Wufei? – indaga Quatre.

- Sim! – disse, com uma cara amistosa. Afinal, ficariam juntos por um bom tempo.

O chinês sentou-se na sala, jogando a cabeça para trás, estava cansado e não queria ficar trancado naquele quarto. Quatre sentou-se no sofá da frente e começou a puxar conversa com ele. Trowa sentou-se também, ao lado do loirinho, e ficou ouvindo a conversa e só falava algo quando lhe dava vontade.

No quarto. Duo estava olhando para Heero, tentando chamar sua atenção com uma lanterna que ele havia achado nas suas coisas. Ele passava a luz no rosto do japonês, depois no seu laptop e no seu corpo, mas Heero nem se moveu.

- Caramba! Você tem nervos de aço! – comentou, levantando-se e indo até ele – o que está fazendo?

Heero olhou para trás, vendo um par de olhos violetas o encararem. Ele sentiu algo bater com força dentro dele. Aquele perfume, olhos, jeito, tudo aquilo estava mexendo com ele de um jeito que ele nunca iria ficar. No entanto, isso não tiraria o fato dele achar o americano um idiota.

- Móbiles Dolls Mixer... Hum... Aqueles lá era barra pesada. O que será que a Romefeller está pensando em fazer agora? Eu tenho medo disso... Será que esses caras não percebem o que estão fazendo?

- Eles querem a guerra! – disse Heero.

- "Meu Deus, ele falou" – sorriu – E o povo que sofre com isso. Infelizmente, parece que as colônias vão ter que sofrer por um tempo.

- Hum...

Duo ergueu seu tronco e sentou-se na cama de Heero começando a tagarelar um monte de coisas, que Heero apenas se limitava a fazer "Hum", mas em um instante ele parou de digitar e prestou atenção numa frase do americano.

"...Queria poder viver num espaço sem assassinatos, mas não pude e por isso não acredito em nenhum Deus, sem que seja o da Morte...".

A frase havia tocado-o por um instante, não sabia o motivo disso. Também havia percebido que ele tinha algo pendurado em seu pescoço, já havia observado quando ele caiu no chão, mas agora que ele estava mais perto, viu o grande crucifixo que carregava.

- "Se não acredita em Deus, por que carrega isso?" – pensou Heero sem entender.

- Heero? Ta prestando atenção no que eu estou falando? – indagou o americano, cortando a linha do seu pensamento.

- Hum...

- Olha só... Você nem sabe o que eu acabei de falar. Vamos diga o que disse!

- Por que você não vai fazer um relatório para seu superior?

- Uau! Então é assim que você trata seu companheiro que tentou inutilmente fazer amizade com Vossa Excelência? – indagou o americano, levantando-se com as mãos na cintura – Perdoe minha impertinência! – continuou, fazendo uma longa reverência.

Heero parou de digitar e olhou-o de canto, observando seu corpo inclinado para baixo e sua longa trança encostando no chão. Ele ficou um tempo pensando em como ele poderia ser tão estranho, tão feliz e triste ao mesmo tempo.

Duo saiu do quarto sob o olhar atencioso de Heero, que acabou surpreendendo-se com seu interesse por aquela criatura tão atípica, inquieta e sedutora. Demorou um pouco para conseguir se concentrar novamente.

- "Deus na Morte... Talvez seja o único Deus que nos ronde... Talvez..." – pensou entristecido, lembrando-se dos cadáveres de uma garota e um cão, que ele havia assassinado acidentalmente – "Talvez o mundo não precise da minha existência. Eu não sinto emoções agora Odin Lowe, nenhuma... então... o que devo seguir?".

Heero fechou seus olhos, que ficaram apagados e logo depois os abriu como se nada tivesse acontecido e continuou a digitar, digitar e digitar seus relatórios.

Duas semanas se passaram desde que Heero e Wufei chegaram na casa. Todos os pilotos estavam se dando muito bem, mas não tinham nenhum sentimento para com o outro, tirando Quatre é claro.

Mesmo que suas memórias não lhes mostrassem as lembranças passadas, mesmo que tivessem arrancando seus sentimentos de dentro do seu peito, mesmo assim Duo e Heero sentiam algo muito forte pelo outro. Será mesmo que eram feitos um para o outro? Será mesmo que era para ficarem juntos?

O seu anjo da guarda novamente foi acordado pelos pedidos dos dois. Agora olhava por eles, vendo que não adiantou nada o que havia feito, nem mesmo conseguiu voltar a dormir, por causa dos pedidos. E pior era que agora tinha que agüentar os anjos de Quatre e Trowa lhe encherem a paciência por ter bagunçado a vida deles também.

Uma discussão se formava em uma nuvem clara e cheia de luz. Três anjos de longas asas prateadas pareciam estar prestes a mostrar que toda conversa de anjos não terem sentimentos como "raiva" era tudo papo furado.

- Spimellyy! Graças a você, o Quatre não está com o Trowa como antes! – disse Farwayy, um dos anjos, que em especial protegia o loirinho.

- Sim! Digo o mesmo do meu mortal, que está confuso com suas emoções – disse o outro, que se chamava Voltyyz, que protegia o moreno.

- Eu sei! Mas vocês protegem duas pessoas diferentes que se conhecem e são bem calmas. Eu protejo Duo e Heero, que são mortais confusos, apaixonados e ainda por cima se conhecem! Proteger as mesmas pessoas é difícil! – disse, tentando se defender.

- Isso é problema seu! O meu mortal também me faz pedidos e pedidos aos montes! – disse Farwayy.

- Mas... Os meus são muito complicados!

- Problema é seu, quando escolhemos as crianças que iremos proteger...

- Eu sei Voltyyz, eu sei que nós que escolhemos 10 crianças a proteger. Mas, mas eu protejo duas que se conhecem e fazem os mesmos pedidos confusos e sem nexo! – disse.

- Irresponsável! – disse Voltyyz – Isso não é desculpa para mudar toda vida deles.

- Tudo bem! Vamos parar com isso – disse Farwayy entrando na conversa – Spimellyy, vamos fazer um acordo.

- Qual?

- Deixará que seus mortais se amem, se odeiem ou se matem.

- E por que? – indagou, não gostando do que ele propôs.

- Porque é a vida deles... Você não pode interferir!

- Vocês que são lerdos e não me impediram antes. Agora não reclamem. Eu disse que ia apagar a memória de todos eles.

- Sim! Mas pensei que estava brincando, que estava apenas resmungando... – disse Voltyyz, que parecia ser o mais esquentado.

- Agora já foi! Não posso mudar – disse, cruzando os braços e jogando a sua cabeça para trás, fazendo seus longos fios negros deslizarem por seus ombros.

Os outros dois anjos olharam-se e respiraram fundo, não tinham escolha, não poderiam reverter o feitiço. Eles olharam para o outro, que parecia estar irritado com a presença deles em sua grande "nuvem".

- Não apronte, ou irei levá-lo a corte – disse Voltyyz, batendo suas asas e saindo dali.

- Digo o mesmo – disse o outro, fazendo o mesmo caminho.

- "Seus chatos. Vocês estavam dormindo na hora, agora não reclamem. Se não sabem proteger seus mortais, então não venham reclamar depois... Tsc!" – pensou, olhando para baixo, vendo que Duo e Heero estavam conversando.

Fora do reino dos "céus", isto é, se aquilo realmente for um céu; Duo e Heero estavam sentados no chão do quarto, conversando e bebendo um suco que Quatre havia comprado. Os dois estavam discutindo uma invasão que iriam fazer a uma base que ficava na Lua.

- Eu vou entrar tubo B-1 de esgoto, que está desativado até as 23:26 da noite, quando eles o ativarem, porta VC-9 irá se abrir por 10 segundos e 2 décimos, então entrarei e correrei até a caixa de energia que abrange os lotes B e C – disse o americano.

- Hum, consegue fazer tudo isso em 5 minutos?

- Claro! Você ta me gozando? Eu sou muito bom nisso – disse sorridente – depois você entrará pela porta do setor B, onde terá a troca de turno de dois soldados. Terá que ser rápido e certeiro... Ah! E mais uma coisa, vai ter que ser invisível! Pois se te catam, eu viro um peixe morto naquele esgoto. Com certeza, vão adorar me matar afogado! – riu baixinho.

- Hum... – olhou-o não gostando da brincadeira que havia feito com si próprio, não queria que nada acontecesse a ele.

- Resumindo, só tem que pegar o cd que tem os planos de batalha do Móbile Doll Mixer, depois disso, você destrói tudo e cai fora! – sorriu – fácil, não?

- Depois Trowa e Quatre vão nos dar retaguarda com seus gundans. E Wufei estará atrás do coronel responsável pela prisão de dois líderes da White Fang – disse Heero, no seu tom frio e calculista.

- Beleza! – Duo disse, se levantando – vamos nos arrumar, pois a missão é hoje à noite!

Heero olhou para ele, vendo-o tão cheio de alegria. Ele também foi se levantar, mas parou ao ver uma mão estendida para ele. Ficou um tempo pensando até que aceitou a ajuda dele, se levantando logo em seguida.

Os dois ficaram parados um frente ao outro, se olhando e ainda de mão dadas, nenhum deles fez um gesto sequer para se soltarem. O americano ficou sério de repente para encarar aqueles azuis tão penetrantes.

- Cuidado na missão, hein! – disse, dando seu sorriso maroto.

- Digo o mesmo para você, cuidado.

Duo arregalou os olhos. Heero Yuy estava pedindo para que ele tivesse cuidado? Não estava acreditando naquilo. Justo o soldado perfeito que sempre fazia questão de ignorá-lo e lhe dar respostar ácidas, justo ele que sempre tentou chamar atenção.

- Pode deixar... – disse baixinho.

As suas mãos ainda estavam juntadas, os seus corpos não tremeram por causa da vergonha que iriam sentir, mas isso só foi possível por um tempo, pois logo começaram a tremer levemente. Primeiro foi Duo que tremeu, fazendo Heero tremer em seguida. Os dois sentiam seus corações dispararem.

- Ah, Heero...

- Duo... Eu... – sentiu vontade de dizer o que sentia, mas ele mesmo estava sem saber dizer.

- Você?

- Eu... Eu preciso terminar algumas coisas! – disse, perdendo a coragem e soltando a mão de Duo, que pareceu cair como pedra ao lado do seu corpo.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, até que Duo vira as costas e sai do quarto. Estava com sentimentos confusos passando por seu corpo, não sabia se foi bom ou ruim o que ouviu, nem sabia realmente o que queria ouvir. Não, mentira. Sabia muito bem o que queria ouvir, só tinha medo de admitir para si mesmo os pensamentos e sentimentos que invadiram sua alma.

Heero olhou para sua própria mão, vendo como estava suada. Ele a levou até seu nariz aspirando o cheiro que estava nela, sentindo o cheio de Duo. Ele lambeu o suor, sentindo seu gosto salgado e depois fechou os olhos imaginando seus lábios naquela boca.

O quarto pareceu solitário de repente para Heero, que se trancou no banheiro não saindo de lá por um bom tempo. Pela primeira vez, Heero Yuy, o grande soldado perfeito havia derramado algumas lágrimas.

Chegando na sala, Duo olhou para seus companheiros que estava analisando a planta da base espacial. Eles pareciam entretidos demais para ver a confusão no rosto do americano. E Duo não ficou muito tempo ali, para que eles os descobrissem. Ele pegou sua jaqueta e saiu, dizendo um "Já volto", para seus camaradas.

Nas ruas da colônia, Duo andava solitário e com o coração aflito. Ele olhou para o céu que sempre se mantinha escuro, escuro como seus pensamentos estavam mostrando-se para ele nesses dias. Ele viu uma pequena praça e foi até ela, indo sentar-se na grama esverdeada.

- "Por favor, céus, me ajude a fazer a escolha certa" – pediu em pensamento.

Abraçou seu próprio corpo num gesto muito solitário, fechando os olhos e jogando sua cabeça para trás, não agüentando aquele sentimento que perfurava seu coração.

"_O amor é o sentimento mais contraditório que existe:  
ele machuca, mas faz você sentir que está vivo". _

_(Paulo Coelho)_

As horas passavam cada vez mais rápidas e quando menos esperava o dia ia passando dando início à bela noite que sempre cai com seu manto azulado, entretanto, as colônias nunca podiam ver esse manto, pois sempre estavam cobertos por um véu negro. A lua nem parecia tão bela como parecia ao ser vista da Terra.

Os pilotos gundans se preparavam para sua missão. Tudo estava nas mãos do americano, que seria o primeiro a entrar e o último a sair, se ele tivesse sucesso todos teriam. No entanto, se ele não tivesse, apenas ele morreria.

Eles saíram do apartamento, um de cada vez para não deixar suspeitas. Quando se separaram, se dirigiram para a base lunar, tomando o máximo de cuidado para não serem descobertos. Heero estava fingindo ser um visitante, Wufei que fingia ser um oficial de baixo cargo da OZ. E Quatre e Trowa estavam em seus gundans, esperando o momento certo para cobrir a fuga dos seus companheiros.

Tudo estava ocorrendo como haviam planejado, nada estava fora do contexto. Os pilotos não entendiam o porquê de irem todos matar um único homem. Será que era tão importante assim, sendo que ele nem tinha um cargo muito alto e muito menos era conhecido. Talvez tivesse algo escondendo, mas isso não importava, ele iria morrer hoje.

18:30 da noite. Duo estava invadindo a base, ele havia ido por conta própria num cargueiro da OZ, onde os seus soldados nem sequer imaginavam que estariam transportando o grande "Shinigami". O americano saiu da nave, antes dela entrar pelo portão principal, foi inevitável, eles o viram, mas isso já estava dentro do plano. O americano soltou uma bomba de gás os imobilizando, depois colocou uma roupa de mecânico, como se trabalhasse na base e foi andando até o esgoto.

Duo entrou no tubo B-1 como planejado. Ele fechou a porta metálica atrás dele e colocou uma máscara de oxigênio e começou a andar, fazendo um barulho característico sempre que as águas se agitavam com seus passos. Sua lanterna afastava a escuridão, ele ia apontando para todas as portas, procurando a porta VC-9. Quando a achou, apertou um botão e comunicou seus amigos.

Heero se separou discretamente do grupo de excursão e foram se infiltrando na base, que tinha um acesso muito difícil, mas para ele que era um profissional, isso não era grande problema.

Depois de se organizarem, ficaram a esperar que as horas passassem. Tinham que esperar 5 horas, a missão era até fácil, porém, muito cansativa. Ainda mais para Duo, que tinha que ficar num tubo de esgoto aonde a água chegava nos seus joelhos e o ar era muito difícil de se respirar, por isso mesmo usava uma máscara de oxigênio. No entanto, a máscara não duraria para sempre, era uma missão de risco.

As horas desta vez passaram lentamente para todos eles. Duo não agüentava mais esperar, então ele teve uma idéia para acabar com todo seu tédio, ele ligou o comunicador e mandou uma mensagem particular para Heero.

- Está bem?

- Duo? Aconteceu algo? – perguntou, mostrando-se preocupado, o que Duo adorou.

- Não... Apenas estou me sentindo muito sozinho – revelou, com uma voz triste.

- Você está se sentindo bem? – indagou.

- Sim, Heero – disse impaciente, vendo que Heero só se importava com seu físico – eu só quero conversar. O que você está fazendo?

- Estou do lado de fora, no mato, esperando seu sinal para entrar – disse.

- Num tem ninguém por perto?

- Não.

- Então podemos conversar.

- Podem pegar nossa linha de transmissão – disse friamente.

- Eu quero... Conversar com você! – revelou, sentindo um frio na barriga.

- Diz... – disse meio inseguro, queria ouvir, mas não era hora para conversarem.

- O que?

- O que quer me dizer.

- Er... Eu estou sozinho.

- Está querendo companhia? – indagou, sentindo-se muito ousado.

- Muito. Queria ter alguém comigo...

- Sente-se muito sozinho?

- Sim!

- Queria alguém para ficar com você? – indagou, sentindo seu coração bater cada vez mais forte.

- Mu... Muito! – revelou.

- Hum...

- "Hum? Por que ele tem que fazer esses malditos "Huns" numa hora como essa?" – pensou o americano, sentindo vontade de ir até ele, para socá-lo.

O comunicador ficou silencioso por um bom tempo. Duo o colocou novamente na cintura e pôs a sua máscara, não se importando mais com sua solidão, pois se dependesse do outro, ele iria morrer solitário ali mesmo.

- "Missão, missão, Heero só se importa com ela... como sou idiota, como sou idiota! Por favor, céus, faça-me esquecê-lo" – pensou.

Mais um tempo se passou e o comunicador tocou. Duo retirou sua máscara e o pegou, vendo que era Heero na linha.

- O que é que você quer? – perguntou com o máximo desprezo possível.

- São 23:00 horas.

- Eu sei! – disse – diga algo que eu não saiba.

- Hum.

- "Hum" para você também! – disse, mostrando a língua para o comunicador.

- Duo...

- O que foi? – indagou, quase gritando de tanta raiva.

- ... Logo você não estará mais sozinho! – disse, desligando a transmissão.

O americano sentiu um frio na barriga, ele olhou para o comunicador e depois para a máscara em sua mão, ele a colocou, pois ar estava ficando cada vez mais difícil. Depois ele encostou-se na parede de metal e ficou pensando no que acabara de ouvir. Será que Heero queria dizer alguma coisa com aquilo, ou ele simplesmente estaria dizendo que missão logo estaria começando e iriam se encontrar?

23:25 da noite. Duo olhou para a porta esperando que ela se abrisse, ele pegou sua arma e ficou encostado na parede esperando que isso acontecesse, quando aporta se abriu, o americano entrou rapidamente e se não entrasse, iria ser levado pela rajada d'água que vinha do corredor, com certeza morreria afogado. A porta VC-9 fechou-se.

Duo começou a andar pelo corredor que era bem seco e tinha muitos canos e fios no teto. Ele estava com a sua arma agora, pois poderia encontrar alguém, pois ali não era um lugar isolado, ele foi andando até chegar a dois grandes geradores, e ao seu lado tinha uma caixa com uma grande letra pintada na porta. Era a caixa de energia que cuidava do setor A.

- Missão 001 sendo concluída, em 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Efetuada! – disse, ao abrir a caixa e desligar toda a energia do setor A – prosseguindo com a missão 002!

Todos os pilotos estavam recebendo as informações agora, era muito estranho ver Duo tão sério e responsável como estava sendo agora. Era muito engraçado, entretanto, isso mostrava que ele realmente podia ser o tal "Deus da Morte", que ele tanto venerava quando quisesse.

- Missão 002 sendo concluída, em 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Efetuada. Setores A e B desligados, energia cortada por 3 minutos, 20 segundos e 15 décimos. Recebimento da falha de energia chegará em 1 minuto para central – disse seriamente – saindo do posto, indo a área V1, saindo do posto.

- Entendido! – disse Wufei pelo comunicador – Iniciando 003!

- Entendido! – disse Heero – iniciando 003 e 004!

- Entendido! – disse Quatre e Trowa em uníssono – iniciando Alfa.

Todos saíram das suas posições e foram para seus devidos lugares. A base soou o alarme de falta de energia. Heero deu uma geral em todos os guardar que cobriam os corredores do setor A e B, pois nenhum deles estava preparado para lutar no escuro.

Wufei estava correndo até a sala central com sua arma na mão, ele pretendia dar um fim ao coronel e depois cair fora. Enquanto isso Quatre e Trowa estavam abaixo, esperando o sinal de Heero, que seria o último a sair.

Duo abriu a porta VC-9 vendo que um pouco de água começou a passar por ela. Ele ficou sem saber o que fazer, pois aquilo não estava nos planos. Ele olhou para o relógio e viu que estava atrasado, há essa hora Heero deveria estar na sala central pegando o cd com informações do Móbiles Dolls Mixer, enquanto Wufei já deve ter eliminado o coronel.

- Droga, por que não me disseram que a porta iria ficar inundada! – disse pelo comunicador.

- O que? O que houve Duo? – indaga Trowa, preocupado.

- A porta, droga...

- Duo, o que houve? Eu já sai! – diz Wufei – saia daí!

O americano respirou fundo e fechou os olhos. Ele pegou o comunicador e disse friamente:

- Podem ir, eu me viro!

- Duo! – Quatre gritou – a porta emperrou? Foi isso?

- Não, o esgoto está inundado, acho que a porta automática que impede a água não fechou por causa da falta de energia, que ironia não é? – riu baixinho.

Ele pegou sua arma e começou a andar pelo lugar, vendo que tinha várias portas. Ele foi até uma dela, colocando seu ouvido ali para ver se ouvia alguma coisa. Como não ouvia nada, não sabia se era porque o som estava longe ou porque não havia ninguém por ali. Ele resolveu arriscar, ele abriu uma porta, vendo que dava para um corredor todo cheio de fios.

Duo colocou uma lanterna na boca e foi pelo cano engatinhando. Ele ouvia seus amigos perguntando por ele pelo comunicador, mas não podia responder, pois estava com a boca ocupada e também não sabia se estava numa área de risco. Ele continuou a engatinhar até chegar a uma porta que ficava no chão, ele abriu devagar, tendo um pouco de dificuldade vendo que dava para um corredor interno que estava com as luzes de emergência acessas.

Ele pulou e colocou sua máscara, guardou a lanterna no bolso e pegou sua arma com a mão direita e duas bombas de gás com a outra mão. Ele foi andando lentamente, tomando cuidado com os soldado e as câmeras. Agora podia ouvir som de vozes e passos, gritos e alarmes tocando, sem contar que parecia que estava estourando uma guerra do lado de fora. Deveria ser Trowa e Quatre.

- Duo, onde você está? – a voz de Heero chamou a atenção do americano.

- Heero? Eu estou no setor A ou B – disse.

- Saia daí agora.

- É o que eu estou tentando fazer – disse, virando mais um corredor, temendo encontrar um exercito inteiro ali.

- Olhe para o alto – Heero pede.

- Olhei.

- Tem umas letras no teto. Que letras são?

- Letras? – Duo começou a procurar, até que achou alguma coisa escrita – aqui tem uma coisa escrita, é: bbc023.

- Você está no setor A – disse Heero – está no terceiro corredor, no segundo andar. Você terá que voltar tudo!

- Voltar? – indagou indignado, havia andado o caminho contrário.

- Vai seguindo minhas ordens.

- Heero... Vá embora, eu me viro – disse, temendo por sua vida.

- Não interessa, a missão não será completada se você não sair. Agora vire e vá andando até o primeiro corredor à direita.

Duo foi seguindo o que Heero lhe dizia, ficava impressionado com a memória fotográfica de Heero. Como ele podia decorar tudo aquilo? Ele com certeza engolia as plantas da base e depois implantava na sua cabeça.

- Pronto, primeiro corredor à direita.

- Entre nele e vire a segunda esquerda, depois direita e esquerda. Você entrará na garagem, terá muitos cargueiros ali, não entre em nenhum, pois pus bombas em todos.

- Sim.

Duo foi correndo desta vez ao ver um monte de cadáveres no chão. Ele agradecia muito por ter Heero como um companheiro, pois tinha pena dos seus inimigos. O soldado perfeito era alguém que deveria ser muito respeitado.

- Estou na garagem!

- Estou no cargueiro 0300, venha até aqui, é o laranja do seu lado direito – disse.

Duo olhou para os lados e foi correndo até o cargueiro, quando chegou não encontrou ninguém. Ele olhou para os lados, procurando Heero, mas não o achou. De repente, Duo recebe uma rasteira e cai com tudo no chão sendo logo puxado para debaixo do cargueiro.

- O qu... – ele tentou falar algo, mas calaram sua boca. Quando olhou para trás, viu que era Heero que o segurava.

- Silêncio – ele pediu sussurrante – tropas da OZ.

Duo fez um sim com a cabeça e retirou a mão de Heero da sua boca. Ele respirou fundo e percebeu que estava sentado em seu colo com as mãos nos seus braços, estava colado ao seu tórax que subia e descia lentamente, por causa da respiração.

A mão direta de Heero ainda estava em cima do corpo do americano, e parecia que ela não queria sair dali. Heero respirou fundo e puxou Duo pelos ombros até o outro lado do cargueiro. Duo até reclamaria se fosse outra ocasião por ser levado até um lugar como se fosse uma criança arteira, mas desta vez deixou aquela mão guiá-lo.

Eles saíram de debaixo do cargueiro, quando viu seu corredor livre, Heero puxou Duo pela mão e começou a correr com ele, os dois corriam incrivelmente rápidos, mas Heero mostrou-se mais veloz, impressionando o americano que estava sendo praticamente arrastado.

Eles saíram do setor A rapidamente. Heero acelerou os passo, como se isso ainda fosse possível e jogou-se com Duo em um pequeno barranco que havia ali, para depois apertar o detonador, fazendo todo aquele setor ir para os ares. Uma ventania fez-se presente levando consigo tudo que estava no caminho.

- Eles saíram, Quatre – disse Trowa.

- Vamos.

- Sim.

Sandrock e Heavyarms deixaram os céus quando viram seus amigos fora da base, eles destruíram os leões e Móbile Dolls, que estavam lhes atacando e fugiram, completando suas missões com sucesso. Wufei já havia partido há um tempo, agora estava chegando na colônia L1.

Heero abraçou o corpo do americano, que estava meio mole em seus braços, depois ele se levantou e o puxou, fazendo Duo correr novamente até uma área onde não havia mais ninguém. Duo estava com falta de ar, sua máscara de oxigênio não estava mais funcionando. Heero olhou para trás vendo que ele estava perdendo a consciência, entretanto, ele não parou de correr chegando à nave que havia preparado, que não era nada mais, nada menos, que seu gundam.

Um novo controle remoto havia sido construído pelo Doutor J há um mês, que tinha como função chamar os gundans até o seu piloto sempre que este quisesse, entretanto a distância não podia ser muito grande. No entanto, o gundam wing zero estava na colônia L1, portanto estava perto o suficiente para que fosse chamado com sucesso.

Quando entraram, Heero retirou seu capacete espacial e retirou a máscara de Duo. O americano virou-se de barriga para baixo e ficou a procura de ar. Enquanto isso, Heero foi até seu assento, ligando todos os controles e saindo imediatamente dali com seu gundam. Duo foi se arrastando até um uma barra de ferro se segurando, sabia que se não se segurasse, iria virar paçoca ali dentro.

Os Móbiles Dolls pegaram o wing zero em seu radar e logo foram atacá-lo. Heero olhou para trás vendo que Duo se segurava em uma barra de ferro e logo em seguida pegou seu canhão de raios e atirou contra aqueles Móbiles Dolls, os destruindo com sucesso, para logo em seguida sair correndo dali. Não estava em condições de lugar, não com Duo ali.

- Missão cumprida – disse Heero, tranqüilizando os outros pilotos.

- Duo está bem? – indagou o loirinho.

- Sim – disse – iremos para L1, depois nos vemos.

- Sim – disse.

Uma defesa especial que durava 3 minutos foi ativada, o gundam wing zero iria ficar invisível por esse tempo. Era o suficiente para entrar na colônia L1 já que esta estava há dois minutos dali. Quando entrou, estacionou em um lugar subterrâneo, onde seu gundam havia estado uma hora antes.

Quando estacionou, Heero o desligou e retirou seus cintos, ele olhou para trás vendo que Duo estava quieto com a cabeça baixa.

- Eu sempre sou um estorvo.

- Não sabíamos que a porta inundaria, mas era bastante obvio. Nos precipitamos – disse.

Duo respirou fundo e abriu a porta saindo meio cambaleante, ele foi andando sem rumo até cair de joelhos no chão. Heero foi andando atrás dele abaixando-se do seu lado, colocando sua mão em seu ombro, sentindo como ele tremia.

- Ainda se sente?

- Me sinto o que? – indagou sem entender.

- Ainda se sente sozinho?

Duo travou de repente, ele olhou para Heero com os olhos arregalados e este apenas continuou a lhe encarar com seu rosto impassível de sempre. A mão que estava parada no ombro de Duo foi subindo até seu rosto lhe dando um toque sutil e ao mesmo tempo carinhoso.

- Minha presença afasta sua solidão? – indagou, sentindo-se constrangido, mas tinha que falar ou morreria sufocado.

- S... Sim! – revelou.

Heero foi se aproximando deixando Duo sem reação, ele foi indo para trás até que caiu sentando no chão, fazendo Heero se assustar e ele se assustar e se culpar por assustá-lo, os dois eram muito confusos e lerdos, o anjo da guarda deles tinha razão para ser tão paranóico quando se tratava deles.

- Desculpe – Heero pediu, sentindo-se rejeitado.

- Pe... Pelo que? – indagou, temendo e ansiando pela resposta.

- Por... Por... Por isso!

Heero se aproxima dele abruptamente e o puxa para um beijo. As suas mãos seguravam sua cabeça com urgência, seus dedos se enroscavam em seus frios castanhos claros. A boca de Heero abriu-se fazendo a de Duo se abrir forçadamente, pois ainda estava em choque. A língua de Heero pedia passagem, adentrando por sua cavidade, explorando-a, sentindo-a e por fim amando-a cada vez mais.

O beijo foi se acalmando a medida do tempo, Heero estava com medo de soltá-lo e encará-lo, e Duo estava com medo que Heero o soltasse e partisse. O americano finalmente se moveu, ele deitou-se no chão fazendo Heero cair em cima dele, já que este não o soltava, depois ele abraçou suas costas. O japonês acalmou-se ao ver que Duo estava retribuindo seu beijo.

Agora suas línguas moviam-se em uníssono, suas respirações estavam abafadas e aceleradas, entretanto, muito gostosas de se sentir. Suas bocas se separaram um pouco, mas seus rostos ficaram colados, eles se olhavam com atenção. Quem daria o primeiro passo?

- Desculpe-me... – pediu mais uma vez, mas num sussurro desta vez.

- Pelo o quê? – indagou.

- Por isto.

- Por que se desculpar se eu também quis?

- Quis? – indagou, abrindo um sorriso ultra discreto.

- Muito – sorriu abertamente.

Heero fechou os olhos e respirou bem fundo, sentindo-se aliviado com tudo aquilo. No fundo talvez sabia o que ele queria também. Duo por sua vez mudou as posições ficando em cima do japonês.

Seus azuis se cruzaram em um momento e congelaram, ficaram se olhando até que voltaram se mexer, não deixando de gravar aquele momento tão especial. O ar estava abafado, aliás, estavam dentro de um grande buraco de terra, seria normal estar abafado ali dentro.

- O que faremos? – indagou o americano.

- Não nos sentimos mais sozinhos?

- Sim – sorriu – Não mais.

E seus lábios uniram-se novamente, mostrando para seus donos como necessitavam do lábio do outro para sentirem-se felizes. Da saliva para sentirem-se hidratados. Do perfume para sentirem-se saudáveis. E por fim do gosto, para sentirem fome cada vez que toquem um no outro.

Duo deitou-se em cima de Heero o abraçando e tendo seu corpo abraçado em seguida pelo outro. Os dois ficaram ali por um tempo, apenas sentindo o calor do outro, e como isso era bom, como era gostoso ficar abraçado com a pessoa que você gosta, como é agradável a sensação.

Uma hora se passou mais ou menos, os dois ainda estavam na mesma posição e nem faziam questão de se soltaram, pois nem se o fizessem, com certeza grudariam o instante seguinte. No entanto, as costas de Heero estavam doendo, pois estavam deitados na terra e obviamente tinha algumas pedras no solo.

- Heero?

- Hum?

- Tem algum lugar para ficarmos?

- Uma pequena casa nos fundos – disse.

- Vamos para lá então?

- Hum!

Duo se levantou e foi andando para os fundos, com as mãos atrás da cabeça, como gostava de andar. Sempre muito relaxado e tranqüilo, com passos leves e calmos. Heero andou rapidamente chegando perto de Duo, colocando seu braço em sua cintura, andando junto a ele para assim acompanhar seu leve caminhar.

Pararam em frente a uma porta de metal, que estava enferrujada e suja pela terra. Heero vai até um canto, apertando um botão, que mais parecia uma pedra solta, e o teto fechou-se, fazendo todo o lugar ficar escuro. Quem via de cima, podia ver que o chão estava normal, nem imaginariam que abaixo haveria um gundam, e dois dos rebeldes mais procurados pela OZ.

Duo sentiu-se inseguro no meio daquela escuridão, estava perdido, envolto nas trevas. Ele ia chamar pelo japonês, mas sentiu um braço fechar-se em sua cintura, sentiu uma respiração quente e pesada no seu pescoço.

A língua quente de Heero correu por sua nuca, arrepiando o corpo do americano. A língua ficou passeando por sua pele até que seus lábios fecharam-se na mesma, começando a sugá-la lentamente. O suspiro de Duo contou o silêncio, ele deixou seu corpo mole e caiu um pouco para trás, sendo segurado com mais força pelo braço de Heero, que parecia uma barra de aço, de tão firme.

A outra mão começou a deslizar pelo outro lado, escorregando por seu abraço até chegar na sua cintura, mas não parou e sim continuou a descer até parar em seu quadril e apertá-lo com força, mostrando todo seu desejo ardente.

Heero se afastou um pouco e virou Duo para poder beijar-lhe na boca e logo que o virou o fez, sua boca fechou-se na dele sugando-lhe os lábios tão saborosos e convidativos, a sua língua adentrou naquela cavidade, explorando-a se deliciando com o sabor e o calor que o envolvia. Duo movia-se lentamente, tomando conta do beijo minutos depois. O americano abraçou a cintura de Heero e foi andando, empurrando ele até que uma parede os barrou.

Mãos ansiosas começaram apalpar o corpo do japonês, que se entregava àquela loucura sem pensar duas vezes. Duo beijava seu pescoço agora, desejando deixar marcas bem profundas, para que assim visse que tudo aquilo não se passou de um sonho. Uma mão levantou a regata que estava dentro do short preto, depois que a soltou, Duo tratou de deslizar suas duas mãos por seu abdome, que por sinal era bem definido. Seus dedos não pararam por ali, foram subindo até chegar nos seus mamilos, os apertando. Ficou passeando a mão por aquela extensão, se deliciando com a respiração pesada que Heero estava lhe oferecendo.

Estava muito escuro para ver alguma coisa, isso incomodava um pouco o japonês, que desejava ardentemente ver aquele par de olhos violetas. Heero abraçou Duo e em seguida o pegou no colo, ignorando as suas reclamações. O japonês foi andando até porta, já sabia onde ela ficava, não precisava de luz, ele colocou Duo no chão e abriu a porta, e logo em seguida o puxou pela mão para dentro da pequena casa.

Quando entraram tudo continuava escuro, até que Heero ascendeu à luz, revelando a pequena casa que iriam ficar. Era uma cozinha ridiculamente pequena, onde os dois mal cabiam, mais para frente tinha um quarto com uma cama de solteiro e um pequeno banheiro. Móveis para que? Não tinha quase nenhuma mobília naquele lugar, apenas uma cama, geladeira, mesa, uma cadeira, pia, privada e um chuveiro. Tinha ar condicionado pelo menos, pois não poderia haver janelas debaixo da terra.

- Uau, que mansão! – zombou, andando até o quarto.

Heero fechou a porta e foi andando atrás dele, observando sua curiosidade de conhecer a casa. Duo foi até o banheiro e logo saiu, vendo como tudo era simples e pequeno, ele olhou para Heero que estava encostado no batente da porta, com os braços cruzados e com um olhar que jamais pensou em ver em seu rosto.

- Sempre fica aqui? – indagou.

- Sim – disse, no seu tom seco e frio de sempre.

- Interessante – disse, virando-se para ele e logo em seguida sentando-se na cama, que não era lá muito confortável, e sem contar que fazia barulho. De uma coisa era certa, teriam que trocar as molas daquele colchão.

Heero desencostou-se e foi andando até o americano com um olhar predador, aquilo poderia significar morte, mas não para Duo. Quando se aproximou, olhou para baixo encarando aqueles violetas que tanto queria ver, depois subiu na cama de joelhos e empurrou o peito de Duo para trás com uma mão, fazendo-o cair para trás. Como estavam atravessados na cama, Duo estava com as penas para fora e a cabeça caída para trás, não era uma posição muito confortável. E Heero de quatro em cima dele.

- Sabe... Nunca pensei que você fosse tão...

Heero paralisou esperando ele terminar sua frase para depois fazer tudo aquilo que estava com vontade. Quem um dia iria imaginar que Heero seria tão atirado? Quem iria imaginar que um casal tão atípico, com pensamentos e opiniões contrários poderia chegar a ficarem juntos? Sem contar que um era o gelo e o outro o fogo, elementos tão diferentes, mas que não entravam em choque um com o outro.

- ... Tão quente! – disse.

Heero sorriu, pela primeira vez Duo pode ver aqueles dentes esbranquiçados se mostrarem, seus lábios finos curvaram-se discretamente num sorriso tão doce e angelical que poderia desmentir tudo o que aquele soldado tão brutal havia feito nas suas batalhas. Heero Yuy não era só socos e chutes, ele era mais do que isso era uma pessoa complexa. O que fazia Heero ser tão forte era sua humanidade, isso assustava a qualquer um que cruzasse seu caminho.

Duo fez de tudo para erguer-se para ver melhor aquele sorriso, que parecia ter sido esculpido em seu rosto. Quando se ergueu Heero fechou o sorriso, o americano foi se erguendo e por fim empurrou Heero para o lado, para que ficasse corretamente na cama. Agora seus pés e cabeça estavam para dentro.

- Faz de novo – pediu.

- O que? – indaga Heero, não entendendo.

- Esbanje esse belo sorriso novamente para mim, por favor – pediu, quase numa súplica.

Outro sorriso se fez então, não pode ter sido evitado mesmo que Heero quisesse, pois Duo o pedira com tanto carinho que não pode evitar lhe dar tão presente. Os dedos de Duo deslizaram por seus lábios, contornando aqueles lábios tão suculentos, para logo depois se inclinar até eles e capturá-los num beijo.

- "Por favor, céus, que esse momento não acabe" – pediu Heero em pensamento, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia os lábios de Duo sobre os seus.

Heero abriu suas pernas, deixando o americano se acomodar melhor entre elas, depois ele ao abraçou aproximando ainda mais seus corpos. Eles ficaram se beijando por um tempo, até que sentiram que beijos não saciariam o desejo que os consumia.

A incerteza de fazer ou não invadia o peito dos dois, mas seus corpos pediam ardentemente o corpo do outro. Pensar ou agir? Essa pergunta se instalou no peito dos dois, que não sabiam se continuavam ou se deveriam parar, ou não sabiam se o outro queria ou estava pronto. Tudo havia acontecido tão abruptamente, que ambos achavam que seria precipitado demais. No entanto, queriam, e como queriam.

- Heero...

- Hum?

- O que estamos fazendo? – indagou, confuso.

- Er... – Heero silenciou-se. Afinal, o que estavam fazendo?

- Você quer? – indagou.

- Você quer? – Heero perguntou.

- Perguntei primeiro! – disse, dando um beijo em sua bochecha.

- Só se você querer! – revelou. Afinal, o que Heero tinha a perder? Quando pediam para ele se suicidar numa missão ele fazia sem medo, mas e agora quando ele tem a opção de dar prazer e se dar prazer, não seria errado ele seguir essa opção, isto é, caso Duo quisesse.

Duo paralisou, não estava esperando por essa. Ele tentou falar, mas calou-se em seguida. Pensando bem, viu que não seria bom falar de uma vez o que queria, pois assim estaria julgando o relacionamento deles como "brincadeira", e era muito mais que isso. Era mais que uma brincadeira. Era paixão.

- Como ficaremos depois?

Heero ouviu a pergunta, sentindo o medo do americano, agora sabia o que ele estava pensando. O japonês abriu um sorriso discreto e fechou os olhos, adorando saber que Duo não era uma pessoa de se ficar uma única vez.

- Não vou lhe deixar a menos que você queira, não lhe desrespeitarei hoje e nem amanhã, e procurarei sempre ouvir o que tem a me dizer – disse, fazendo todas as incertezas do coração do americano sumirem.

- Que bonito – disse – é o que eu mais quero nesse momento! – revelou.

Heero sentou-se na cama, fazendo Duo sentar-se na cama, no meio das suas pernas para observar o que ele iria fazer. O japonês retirou sua regata a jogando no chão, mostrando todo seu corpo, que era mais que perfeito. Heero era o Deus da perfeição. O coração de Duo acelerou, ele viu Heero se erguer um pouco para retirar o short que ele usava, ficou olhado extasiado para todo aquele corpo, quando Heero jogou o short no chão olhou de um jeito para Duo, que fez suas pernas se quebrarem, se estivesse de pé, com certeza iria ao chão.

O volume que despontava na cueca de Heero não podia ser ignorado. O japonês olhou para Duo e pediu:

- Solte seus cabelos... – pediu, enquanto tirava seus sapatos e meia.

- Meus... Meus cabelos?

Heero fez um sim com a cabeça e Duo levou sua mão até a ponta da sua trança, retirando o pequeno prendedor para depois desmanchá-la, revelando seus belos cabelos ondulados que desciam por seu corpo, para depois se esparramarem pela cama.

- Está bom assim? – sorriu, chacoalhando a cabeça, soltando alguns fios a mais.

- Perfeito!

Duo ficou vermelho com o comentário do outro, entretanto, Heero nem deu tempo para que seu constrangimento se alastrasse, ele avançou no americano o derrubando para trás, ficando por cima dele novamente. Heero começou a retirar suas peças de roupa. Primeiro retirou seus sapatos, sua meia, para logo depois ir até a sua calça, que era colada ao seu corpo.

Não demorou muito para que Duo encontrasse-se nu embaixo do japonês que nesse momento havia parado para admirá-lo, Duo sentia-se à vontade com ele lhe olhando, aquilo lhe trouxe tanta paz de repente. Heero mergulhou suas mãos por seu abdome até chegar em seus mamilos, os apertando e beliscando.

Heero começou a beijar seu tórax lentamente, não tendo pressa alguma. Ficou beijando aquela pele amorenada sentindo seu gosto salgado, desejando-o ainda mais. Sua cabeça foi descendo até chegar no seu umbigo, enfiou a língua sentindo o corpo de Duo tremer levemente. Depois de deixar uma poça de saliva ali, continuou a descer até dar uma longa lambida em sua virilha.

- "Ai... parece que isso já aconteceu... que sensação estranha... mas eu nunca fiz isso na minha vida" – pensou o americano.

A língua de Heero trabalhava com atenção naquela região, ele continuou a lambê-lo lentamente até que pegou seu membro com uma mão para depois colocá-lo lentamente na boca. Duo ergueu-se pelos cotovelos para observar melhor o que o outro fazia. Heero o sugava agora e olhando em seus olhos, fazendo ele ficar preso àquele olhar faminto.

Heero lambia o seu membro, chupava logo em seguida e depois colocava novamente para fora da sua boca para lambê-lo. Ora o masturbava só com a mão, ora com a língua, ora o sugava, ora lambia seu saco e o mordia levemente. Ficou estimulando-o cada vez mais, até que seu membro ficou ereto e duro, pronto para explodir no gozo que parecia chegar.

O corpo do americano tremia em êxtase, ele jogou-se para trás fechando as mãos nos lençóis azuis da cama, ele fechou os olhos e jogou a cabeça para trás. Gemeu muito alto quando seu gozo veio à tona, inundando a boca de Heero, que engoliu tudo.

Heero se ergueu e retirou sua cueca. Seu membro pulou para fora, mostrava-se bem duro e ereto, estava cheio de desejo. Ele se aproximou de Duo lhe dando um beijo na boca, para que assim sentisse o gosto que estava em sua boca, o próprio gosto do americano. E logo depois, Heero o virou de barriga para baixo. Duo nem disse nada, aliás, estava impressionado com a atitude decidida de Heero. Até chegou a pensar se ele havia feito isso antes. Talvez perguntasse mais tarde.

As mãos de Heero apalpavam suas nádegas, sentindo como eram fortes e cheias, eram deliciosas, Duo era perfeito. Heero afundou sua língua no vão das suas nádegas, lambendo aquela região, com as mãos a afastou um pouco e continuou a lambê-lo lentamente, tentando empurrar sua língua naquele pequeno buraco, que não queria abrir de jeito nenhum. Continuou a empurrar sua língua, até que ela entrasse um pouco, depois se afastou e tentou entrar com o dedo, o que também não era muito fácil.

- Tudo bem? – Heero perguntou baixinho, dando uma mordida em sua nádega direita.

- Hum, hum.

Heero tranqüilizou-se e continuou a mordê-lo. O japonês havia visto uma vez um documentário sobre sexo, que para fazer uma penetração, o seu parceiro teria que estar bastante excitado, ou então não seria muito fácil e nada prazeroso para a pessoa que estaria sendo "invadida". Lembrando-se disso, levou uma mão até o membro de Duo, começando a provocá-lo novamente, fazendo o americano contrair todo seu corpo.

Depois de masturbá-lo por um tempo o soltou, fazendo Duo gemer algo. Depois voltou sua atenção para o meio das suas pernas, lambendo suas nádegas para logo depois tentar enfiar sua língua naquele espaço tão apertado. Colocou sua língua para fora e movia sua cabeça para frente e para trás, tentando entrar, até que viu que as coisas estavam mais fáceis desta vez. Heero tentou empurrar um dedo, mas antes o lubrificou com sua própria saliva, e finalmente conseguiu, fazendo Duo gemer algo.

- Ai... Heero... – disse baixinho, abaixando a cabeça e fechando com mais força suas mãos nos lençóis.

O dedo que o invadiu logo saiu e entrou novamente, ficou nesse movimento por um tempo até que achou melhor tentar colocar mais um. E quando o fez Duo mordeu seu lábio inferior gemendo baixinho. Heero começou a movê-los lentamente, ficou assim por mais um tempo até que tentou por outro dedo, agora sim Duo parecia que iria desmontar na cama.

- Tudo bem? – Heero indaga.

- Hum... Continue – disse.

- Mesmo?

- Sim.

- Está doendo?

Duo riu baixinho e respondeu:

- Sim, mas... Eu quero muito.

- Vou ser mais cuidadoso! – disse.

- "De onde saiu esse Heero?" – Duo pensou, amando ouvir tudo aquilo, toda aquela atenção que estava recebendo.

Heero voltou a lambê-lo e depois de um certo tempo achou melhor tentar penetrá-lo com seu membro, pois ele mesmo não agüentava mais ficar esperando, seu baixo ventre doía. Ele começou a penetração segurando Duo pela cintura o puxando na sua direção, e lentamente seu membro foi entrando. Ouvia os gemidos altos e doloridos do americano, este às vezes olhava para trás e Heero o encarava vendo se estava tudo bem, e quando olhava para aqueles violetas carregados de luxúria, via que tinha que continuar.

Um lento vai-e-vem foi iniciado, Heero sentia seu membro ser esmagado naquele lugar tão apertado, mas estava adorando aquela sensação. Continuou a se movimentar dentro dele, vendo que aos poucos o buraco ia se alargando e a penetração ficava mais fácil, tudo estava perfeito.

Heero saiu de dentro daquele corpo, Duo olhou imediatamente para trás perguntando com seu olhar o motivo da interrupção. O japonês virou-o de barria para cima e Duo acabou sorrindo, era muito melhor olhá-lo nos olhos. Duo estendeu os dois braços pedindo que Heero mergulhasse em seu abraço, e ele o fez deitando em cima dele para logo depois ser envolvido por aquele abraço.

Os seus lábios encontraram-se novamente, outro beijo foi iniciado. Suas línguas estavam para fora da boca, se movendo no ar, se deliciando uma com a outra numa dança muito lenta e saborosa. Depois uniram seus lábios e ficaram explorando a boca do outro, entretanto, isso não durou muito, pois queriam voltar ao que estavam fazendo.

As pernas de Duo foram parar nos ombros de Heero, que as colocou ali com muito cuidado, depois disso segurou seu membro com uma mão e começou a penetrá-lo, vendo a facilidade que tinha de fazer isso agora.

As investidas se iniciaram novamente, só que desta vez eram mais rápidas que antes. Heero agarrou o membro do americano e começou a estimulá-lo na mesma velocidade que investia nele, e quando menos se espera o corpo de Duo treme em leves espasmos e este goza novamente.

Heero sente fortes espasmos correrem por seu corpo, ele fechou os olhos com força jogando sua cabeça para trás, abafando seu gemido que saiu bem longo e prazeroso, ele acabou gozando no interior do americano. Ele saiu de dentro de Duo e caiu em cima, sendo abraçado imediatamente.

O americano mudou as posições, ficando sentando no abdome de Heero, que o olhava perguntando o que ele iria fazer. Duo sorriu de canto e começou a beijar seu pescoço, descendo sua língua por seu mamilo e ali parando para chupá-lo e mordê-lo, até deixar marcas avermelhadas em sua pele. Depois de morder, torcer e beliscar, ele foi descendo até chegar nas suas coxas, as lambendo, dando um tratamento especial.

- "Que corpo... Céus, agora sem o porquê de ele correr tanto!" – pensou Duo, chupando suas pernas, lambendo e as apalpando.

Heero afundou sua cabeça no colchão, agora ele estava sentindo aqueles lábios em sua pele. Como havia sonhado com isso! E Duo não parou, continuou a provar aquele corpo até que chegou no seu baixo ventre que não estava tão adormecido assim, ele levou uma mão até seu membro o apertando, sentindo como era grosso, depois pensou em como seu corpo pôde permitir que aquele grande pedaço de carne entrasse nele.

Colocou-o na boca provando-o, adorando- a cada segundo sentir aquele membro roliço. Começou a chupá-lo e rapidamente sentiu a mão de Heero fechando-se em seu cabelo, ele continuou a sugá-lo, e com o passar do tempo ouvia gemidos baixos invadirem seus ouvidos. Ele se ergueu um pouco para ver aquele rosto avermelhado, aquele olhar carregado de desejo. Amou tudo aquilo, queria ver Heero perder a compostura.

Mordiscava a cabeça do seu membro lentamente, para depois dar uma leve chupada. Ficou nesse joguinho até sentir seu cabelo ser puxado por Heero, ficou muito animado ao ver que seu joguinho estava surtindo efeito e então o continuou, mas agora colocou o membro na sua boca, começando a chupá-lo lentamente, sem fazer muita pressão, deixando o japonês mais louco.

- Ah... Duo...

Pela primeira vez na vida Duo ouviu a voz de Heero naquele tom tão meloso e sensível, amou aquilo, queria ouvir mais e mais. Ele continuou a sua tortura até que retirou o membro da sua boca e se sentou na cama.

- Heero...

- Hum?

- Você tem idéia...?

- Do que?

- Você tem idéia de o quanto você é lindo?

Heero ficou sem falas, e já havia parado para pensar se era bonito depois que havia conhecido o americano, mas antes disso nem se importava com sua estética. Ele ficou sem falas e no final acabou se constrangendo, deixando o sorriso de Duo se alargar ainda mais, ele estava adorando conhecer as emoções de Heero.

O japonês tentou se levantar, mas Duo o empurrou novamente para trás, percebendo como ele estava fraco e sensível, adorou aquilo. Duo começou a masturbar seu membro com uma mão, mas agora ele estava com o rosto colado ao de Heero, para ver todas as suas emoções. Heero fechou os olhos tentando olhar para o lado, mas Duo puxava se rosto e pedia para ele abrir os olhos.

- Olhe para mim... Deixe-me vê-lo... – sorriu.

- Hummm... – gemia baixinho.

Os lábios de Heero se abriram e ele gemeu mais alto fechando os olhos com força, seu corpo começou a tremer levemente. Duo colocou seus dedos dentro da sua boca, pegando sua língua e começando a brincar com ela. Heero tinha dificuldade de gemer agora, ele abriu os olhos suplicando que Duo desse um fim com aquela brincadeira.

O americano sorriu e largou sua língua e deu atenção ao seu membro, que estava preste a explodir. Heero não agüentou mais, e gozou na sua mão gritando não muito alto, mas para Duo aquilo foi maravilhoso.

Agora os dois ficaram em silêncio, Duo ficou em cima dele sentindo sua respiração sair acelerada. Eles trocaram um selo e depois fecharam os olhos, agora queriam descansar, pois para uma primeira vez, até que eles se "divertiram" demais.

Horas mais tarde. Duo e Heero estavam acordados, eles estavam deitados na cama em silêncio, apenas sentindo o calor do outro.

- O que faremos agora?

- Hum!

- Heero...

- Hum?

- Pára com esses "Huns", por favor.

- Hum? Er... O que?

Duo riu baixinho e disse:

- Eu acho seu "Hum", um charme seu, mas tem hora que ele irrita.

- Hum...

- Viu, fez de novo! – disse, apontando o dedo na sua cara.

- Hum... – Heero fez seu "Hum" novamente, não que ele fizesse de propósito, pelo contrário, ele não conseguia deixar de fazê-lo.

- E de novo!

- Duo...

- Hum?

- Você fez também!

- Ai, céus... E agora? – indagou o americano, fazendo um não com a cabeça.

- Hum... Não sei.

Duo olhou de canto para Heero, que percebeu que ele havia feito novamente aquele "hum", e o japonês fechou os olhos sem dizer nada, pois iria sair àquela maldita palavra, isso é, se aquilo for uma palavra.

- Tem alguma missão? – Heero perguntou.

- Tenho! – disse, respirando fundo – tenho sim... Droga, na Terra.

- O que seria?

- Se-gre-do! – disse em seu ouvido.

- Seria destruir a base dos rebeldes, que são na verdade aliados a OZ, que pretendem atacar o Reino Sank? – indagou.

- Ah! Seu sem graça... Era isso mesmo – disse, fazendo um biquinho.

Heero sorriu de canto e beijou-lhe boca. O japonês disse em seguida:

- Vou com você.

- Por que?

- Porque eu quero.

- Acha que eu não tenho capacidade para fazer isso sozinho?

- Hum...

- Hei, você não vai! – disse, meio contrariado.

- Vou.

- Não vai.

- Vou.

- Não vai.

- Vou.

- Sabe, você é teimoso quando quer! – disse.

- Hum...

- Tem medo do quê? Esqueceu que eu sou o Deus da Morte?

- Se você é o Deus da Morte, quer dizer que seu lugar não é no mundo dos vivos, portanto, tenho medo que vá embora... – disse.

Duo ficou calado por um tempo, aquela frase entrou na sua cabeça de uma maneira tão forte que ele ficou meio atordoado. Tinha que admitir que aquilo foi muito meigo e romântico, mas não disse nada.

- Heero... Às vezes você fala demais.

- Hum... Sou teimoso, falo demais, o que mais? – indagou no seu tom seco.

- E é muito atencioso comigo, e observado e presta atenção no que eu falo!

Heero ficou quieto agora. Ele abraçou o corpo do americano e deitou sua cabeça em seu peito ficando em silêncio.

- Quando seria sua missão?

- Amanhã...

- Mentira, é hoje.

- Se... Se sabe a verdade, por quê me pergunta?

- Para ver se você iria falar a verdade.

- Por que?

- Para ver se você confia em mim.

Duo não gostou muito do que havia ouvido, entretanto, ficou em silêncio, sua missão era hoje e tinha que descansar.

- Durma um pouco, eu te acordo – disse o japonês.

- Valeu! – disse, fechando os olhos.

Duo adormeceu em seus braços, Heero ficou olhando-o dormir, mexendo em seus cabelos delicadamente, retirando alguns fios que caiam por seu rosto. Ele respirou bem fundo e se perdeu naquele rosto angelical.

_Agora estou com aqui com você_

_Não quero sair dos seus braços_

_Descobri em você uma parte de mim_

_Quero ficar nos seus braços_

_Que os céus permitam que esse momento dure_

_Que os anjos ouçam minhas preces_

_Que as dores da inveja não caiam sobre mim_

_Que o desejo não me cegue_

OOO

Continua...

O que estão achando? Eu espero que estejam gostando. Esse conto é antigo e foi publicado em 2005, mas eu quero saber a opinião de vocês, pois eu preciso de incentivo num fandom que há muito eu adorava escrever, mas que agora está sumido.

Eu estou republicando em capítulos, pois eu era muito louca e postei mais de 150 páginas de uma vez. Espero que esteja melhor ler. E eu sei que quebrei muitas cenas do nada, mas foi o jeito.

Obrigada ao apoio de todos.

Por Leona-EBM


	4. Chapter 4

Heero hesitou em acordar o americano para sua missão, mas acabou fazendo, pois ele mesmo sabia a responsabilidade de completas suas missões. Ele tocou no seu corpo, sentindo como estava quentinho e teve dó de acordá-lo novamente.

- Duo – chamou-o num sussurro, e logo em seguida o chamou novamente, e novamente e assim por diante, até que se cansou e sentou-se na cama.

O americano abriu os olhos de repente e levantou-se em um pulo da cama, Heero ficou perplexo com a sua velocidade, ele olhou para o americano que foi correndo até sua mala pegando seu celular.

- Está na hora! – disse mecanicamente.

- Duo...

- Ah! Quando eu sei que tenho que fazer algo, eu acabo acordando sozinho! – disse, exibindo um belo sorriso.

O americano foi caminhando até o japonês com passos lentos, exibindo seu tórax desnudo. Ele segurou o rosto de Heero com as duas mãos e encostou sua testa na dele e ficou um tempo parado olhando no fundo dos seus olhos.

- Tenha uma boa tarde Heero! E fique me esperando, pois voltarei – disse.

- Hum...

- Não pense em me seguir.

- Qual o problema nisso?

- Todos.

- Hum?

- Eu estou com você sim, mas minha vida não tem espaço para você, não para as batalhas, você é frio e calculista com suas coisas Heero, e eu também sou, a meu modo é claro, mas eu também sou! – disse.

- Hum.

Duo aproximou-se ainda mais capturando os lábios de Heero com os seus, sua língua adentrou na sua boca começando a mexer com aquela língua adormecida, que logo entrou na dança e começou a dançar com a língua de Duo em uníssono. Os lábios de Duo deslizaram por sua bochecha indo até sua orelha, dando uma mordida de leve ali e logo em seguida sussurrou:

- Até mais!

Heero abraçou sua cintura, sentindo como era fina e bem desenhada, fazendo Duo olhá-lo sem entender muita coisa. Ele se levantou fazendo Duo dar uns passos para trás, e Heero ainda não havia o soltado. O japonês deu mais um beijo em sua boca, só que foi mais forte, mais rápido e parecia que iria devorá-lo por inteiro, ao mesmo tempo em que suas mãos afundavam-se na sua cintura. Com certeza, aquilo iria deixar marcas.

Quando seus corpos se afastaram, Duo fechou os olhos meio atordoado para depois sentir um tranco no seu corpo. Heero havia puxado-o na sua direção e depois lhe abraçou com força, aquilo era sufocante. O americano fechou os olhos e tentou acalmar a sua respiração, para logo depois se solto.

- Vou te esperar aqui! – disse Heero, com uma voz firme.

- S... Sim! – Duo sorriu de canto, e foi andando até sua mala, com um passo meio mole e vacilante, pois ainda estava atordoado com tudo aquilo.

Duo pegou seu crucifixo que estava no seu pescoço. Heero ficou olhando-o sem entender, até que o americano coloca no seu pescoço dizendo:

- Eu vejo buscar!

O americano pegou sua mala e saiu do quarto, dando uma olhada discreta para trás, pois tinha medo que Heero viesse novamente até ele daquela maneira tão voraz. Quando ele saiu da casa, viu que Heero já havia aberto o teto, e um único pulo ele saiu dali, utilizando a escada é obvio.

Duo foi correndo por uma rua escura, não conhecia muita coisa ali, mas sabia muito bem para onde estava indo. Ele pegou um objeto prateado nas mãos, que mostrava se havia Móbile Suit por perto, quando viu que não havia nenhum no lado Oeste, ele acabou indo para lá, pois iria chamar seu gundam por controle remoto e dar o fora daquela colônia.

Heero sentou-se na cama, colocando seu laptop no seu corpo, ele apertou um botão qualquer e uma bolinha vermelha surgiu na tela. Havia colocado um rastreador no americano, por isso mesmo havia agarrado-o com tanta voracidade, mas isso não quer dizer que Heero não faria isso por seu prazer.

Ele ficou encostado na cabeceira da cama para apenas ficar a observar a tela do seu laptop, ficou horas e horas ali, desejando que tudo ocorresse bem. No entanto, Duo era muito habilidoso, seria ridículo se ele se machucasse numa missão tão rotineira como essa. Heero se tranqüilizou.

A tarde estava acabando, Heero estava na cozinha bebendo um pouco de leite. Ele olhou para seu armário, vendo que precisava comprar alimentos, pois estavam faltando e sem contar que agora tinha Duo com ele, e desejava que ele comesse bem.

Heero pegou sua carteira, sua arma escondendo-a no seu sobretudo preto, e saiu do esconderijo tomando cuidado para ver se não estava sendo vigiado. Portanto, antes de sair deu mais uma volta pelo quarteirão para depois seguir seu caminho.

Tinha muitas pessoas na rua, Heero era apenas mais um entre elas. Ele foi andando até o mercado mais perto que havia por ali, e não demorou a achá-lo. Ele estava do outro lado da rua, com grandes letreiros brilhantes. O japonês entrou e foi direto para a parte de doces, se surpreendendo com sua compra.

Algumas barras de chocolate, bolachas e biscoitos foram parar na sua cesta de metal, logo em seguida foi até o açougue pegando carne suficiente para ficar durante alguns dias naquele lugar. Pegou outros mantimentos, alguns legumes também, mas nada que lotasse sua cesta, que também não era muito grande.

O japonês parou na fila do caixa e ficou esperando sua vez. Estava olhando para os lados, distraído, apenas ouvindo a música que tocava. De repente, algo corta a calmaria que reinava no local.

- TODO MUNDO PARADO! – gritou um homem, com uma máscara de pano preta.

Era um assalto. Heero fechou os olhos respirando fundo, não acreditava que aquilo podia estar acontecendo. Ele olhou ao redor e viu que tinha poucas pessoas ali, tinha no máximo 20 pessoas para 4 assaltantes.

- VOCÊ, PRO CHÃO! – grita para Heero.

Heero deitou-se no chão com as mãos na cabeça como o homem estava pedindo, as outras pessoas foram ao chão também. O japonês ficou olhando para cada movimentos dos assaltantes, e quando reparou bem nas suas armas pode constatar que eram de "brinquedo", e que apenas uma era verdadeira. A que estava com o assaltante de blusa vermelha, e ele parecia ser o líder também.

Eles começaram a pegar as caixas registradoras, pegando muito dinheiro que havia ali. Tudo estava tranqüilo, Heero não estava nem ai com que estava acontecendo, quando de repente.

- Hei, você garoto, me passa esse crucifixo! – disse o homem de blusa vermelha.

Heero sentiu um frio na barriga ao ver que o crucifixo de Duo estava a mostra, aquilo era um grande descuido da sua parte, mas isso não queria dizer que iria perdê-lo. O japonês levantou-se rapidamente dando uma rasteira no ladrão que caiu no chão dando um tiro no ar. Heero pegou a arma e apontou para o homem, logo seus comparsas vieram socorrê-lo.

- Parado idiota, eu vou te fazer ficar com tantos furos que você não vai ficar mais de pé! – disse um deles.

As pálpebras de Heero fecharam-se por um segundo, logo em seguida ele da um salto e vira um chute na cara dos três que caíram no chão, com os maxilares quebrados, apenas um deles que quebrou o pescoço. Heero pegou a sua cesta de alimentos e foi andando até o caixa com uma nota de cinqüenta na mão, ele passou suas compras e deu para a moça do caixa, que estava pálida de medo e de susto.

Heero saiu do mercado em silêncio, ninguém fez um pio sequer. Ele sentiu um vento bem fraco, como era os ventos nas colônias, invadir seu rosto e bagunçar um pouco seus cabelos. Ele foi andando de volta para casa com 4 sacolas nas mãos, ele viu o carro de polícia correr na direção que ele estava voltando, mas nem ligou, queria voltar para casa e fazer um jantar.

Quando chegou no seu esconderijo, deu mais uma volta pelo quarteirão observando se tinha alguém a sua espreita, depois de um tempo achou melhor entrar, pois não era muito bom ficar na rua depois daquele assalto.

Ao entrar, colocou as compras em cima da pequena mesa de madeira e começou a guardar as coisas, e apenas deixando para fora o que iria usar para fazer o jantar. Depois pegou algumas panelas e começou a cozinha, e por incrível que parece, Heero sabia cozinhar muito bem.

Já estava ficando muito tarde. Heero estava deitado na cama, esperando pelo americano enquanto examinava seu crucifixo. O japonês ouviu um barulho vindo da porta principal, ele correu até lá, ligando uma câmera, vendo que era o americano que havia chegado.

A porta se abriu e Heero foi até lá, vendo que Duo estava meio estranho. O japonês o levou para dentro, perguntando o que havia acontecido, mas Duo não disse nada e sentou-se na cama.

O americano estava com os olhos cansados, ele os fechou e caiu para trás com os braços abertos. Heero sentou-se ao seu lado e ficou em silêncio, ficando desesperado por dentro por não saber o que estava acontecendo.

- Heero... – sua voz estava fraca e rouca – o Quatre apareceu no campo de batalha...

- O Quatre?

- E... Ele foi atingido... E eu... Não pude fazer nada e...

- O que aconteceu?

- O Trowa apareceu também, não era uma batalha pequena, tinha muitos... Muitos Móbiles Dolls Mixer, mas mesmo assim conseguimos vencer.

- O que houve com o Quatre?

- Eu não sei muito bem... Acho que ele se machucou.

- Mas ele vai se recuperar.

- Eu não... Eu não sei Heero... Eu estou com medo – disse, deixando algumas lágrimas caírem.

- Quer que eu ligue para ele? – Heero indaga.

- Tem... Você tem o telefone dele?

- Tenho! – diz Heero.

O americano senta-se na cama e agarra Heero pelos braços começando a chacoalhá-lo.

- Então, liga para ele agora! Vamos, Heero, vai logo, liga! Anda! Liga agora, anda! Vai! Eu quero saber como ele está!

Heero viu como Duo estava histérico, ele deu um tapa de leve em seu rosto, fazendo o americano cair na cama. O japonês ficou em cima do seu corpo e prendeu suas mãos no alto da sua cabeça.

- Calma! Duo, ele está bem! Eu já vou ligar para ele, agora você está bem?

O japonês retirou a blusa preta que Duo usava vendo que tinha algumas marcas de cortes no seu tórax e abdome. O seu braço estava roxo também, Heero retirou suas calças num único puxão e viu que suas pernas estavam tudo bem.

- Vamos limpar isso!

Foi até a cozinha pegar uma caixa de primeiros socorros. Começou a limpar os ferimentos do americano, e este estava em silêncio, aquele tapa que havia levado havia doído e agora estava pensando nos fatos.

Heero pegou o seu celular e ligou ao seu laptop, pegando um código secreto, e depois ligou para Quatre. Duo sentou-se na cama e ficou olhando para o japonês, esperando que ele dissesse algo.

_- Olô!Por favor, o Quatre._

_- Quem gostaria?_

_- Heero Yuy! Quero saber como ele está._

_- Ó senhor Heero, ele está em casa, mas ele não pode falar agora._

_- Tudo bem. Diga-me como ele está._

_- Ele está bem, só destroncou o braço esquerdo, mas isso logo vai melhorar. O senhor Trowa está com ele, está tudo bem._

_- Que bom. Obrigado pela informação._

_- Não tem do que! Ligue mais tarde, o senhor Quatre ficará feliz em atendê-lo._

_- Sim. Tchau._

_- Tchau._

Duo olhou para o japonês com os olhos curiosos dele. Heero respirou fundo e disse:

- Ele está bem, apenas destroncou o braço esquerdo. Já está em casa com o Trowa.

Duo sorriu aliviado e fechou os olhos se tranqüilizando. Heero tocou em seu rosto, fazendo-o abrir os olhos para logo depois receber um selo em seus lábios.

- Vamos jantar! – disse.

- Jantar?

- Eu fiz o jantar.

- Sabe cozinhar?

- Sei.

Duo sorriu de canto, estava mais animado. No entanto, ainda sentia-se mal por não conseguir proteger seu amigo devidamente.

O casal foi andando até a cozinha, que era dois passos do quarto. Quando chegou nela, Duo sentou-se numa cadeira e ficou olhando para Heero que colocou a louça na mesa e uma panela de macarrão com alguns pedaços de carne jogado nela.

- Hum, parece bom! – disse o americano, ao sentir o cheiro.

- Sirva-se.

Os dois se servirão. Duo foi o primeiro a provar a comida, ficando impressionado com os dotes culinários do seu companheiro, quando sentiu aquele sabor maravilhoso, não agüentou e começou a devorar a comida. Agora que havia percebido o quanto estava com fome.

Heero ficou contente com o apetite do americano, quando terminou de comer, viu que o outro ainda estava comendo, acabando com o macarrão que havia feito. E se ele soubesse que ele havia comprado chocolate para ele? Talvez Duo parasse de comer e fosse correndo até as barras. Mas Heero não iria dá-las ainda.

- O que fez hoje?

- Impedi um assalto ao mercado, e... Ah! Seu crucifixo! – Heero retira o crucifixo com cuidado e põe em cima da mesa.

- Assalto?

- Uns idiotas, mas cuidei deles.

- Hum...! Não se machucou?

Heero olhou-o de canto, e Duo calou-se. A pergunta realmente havia sido muito idiota.

- Duo.

- Hum?

- Estava pensando em ir para Terra.

- Terra? Fazer o que lá?

- Ficar lá! Eu gosto de lá.

Duo sorriu de canto.

- E está me convidando Heero Yuy?

- Sim, estou.

- Eu vou pensar no seu caso.

- Hum.

Duo sorriu, adorando ver o quanto Heero parecia se importar com sua decisão. O japonês não ficou parado por muito tempo, estava detestando ver que Duo estava lendo seus sentimentos e pensamentos com tanta facilidade.

A louça estava começando a ser lavada por Heero que estava se dedicando ao máximo a ela, pois ele mesmo não gostava de ter uma casa desorganizada, isso é, se aquilo realmente for uma casa, pois Heero só vai até lá quando tem alguma missão, o que é raro por ali.

Duo foi para o quarto, que não ficava longe da cozinha e poderia ficar observando Heero, olhando suas costas e seus braços descobertos, com muita atenção, desejando ainda mais aquele corpo que lhe fazia estremecer.

Sentia-se observado pelo americano, mas o que podia fazer? Não iria parar até terminar de lavar toda aquela louça. Às vezes dava umas olhadas discretas para trás constatando que ele ainda lhe olhava. Será que era um rapaz atraente? Pensava nisso às vezes.

A louça finalmente foi lavada. O japonês virou-se para trás ao mesmo tempo em que secava suas mãos com um pano qualquer, ele jogou o pano em cima da pia de qualquer jeito e foi andando até o quarto, ignorando aquele olhar devorador do outro.

Heero estava no banheiro, lavando seu rosto, quando pega a toalha para se secar vê a imagem do americano refletida no espelho. Duo estava atrás dele, com um sorriso divertido nos lábios.

O japonês abriu a boca para questioná-lo, quando para sua surpresa, Duo o joga contra a porta do banheiro, fazendo Heero escorregar e ficar ajoelhado no chão com o peito encostado à madeira fina da porta.

- Ah... Duo o que... Você está fazendo? – indagou, sem entender nada. Será que ele havia enlouquecido?

- Nada Heero... Nada – disse, colado ao seu corpo.

As mãos de Duo percorreram pelo abdome, sentindo como era firme e bem definido, ficou um tempo ali, até que não resistiu e arrancou aquela regata verde fora, ignorando a reclamação de Heero. O americano começou a passar a língua pelas costas de Heero, saboreando aquela pele macia com muita atenção.

O japonês fechou os olhos adorando ter aquele contato tão íntimo de Duo, ele respirou fundo de deixou seu corpo mole. As mãos de Duo o apertavam com força, parecia que queria machucá-lo.

Heero gemeu alto ao sentir uma forte mordida em seu ombro direito, ele olhou para trás vendo o olhar sádico do seu amado companheiro. Duo não parou por aí, ele abriu o zíper da calça de Heero e a desceu até seus joelhos, fez o mesmo com sua cueca e agora tinha total acesso ao membro adormecido do japonês.

- Minha vez, Heero... – sussurrou em seu ouvido.

A mão de Duo manipulava o membro de Heero sem resistência alguma, amando aqueles leves gemidos que recebia em troca. Quem diria que Heero era tão sensível? Era tão divertido ver aquele soltado perfeito naquele estado tão vulnerável.

Heero deslizou sua mão pela porta de madeira, deixando as marcas dos seus dedos, que suavam, como todo seu corpo. Ele olhou para trás vendo que Duo lhe sorriu maliciosamente, ele abriu a boca para falar algo, mas um dedo atrevido entrou sem aviso e segurou sua língua.

- Psiu! – Duo pede silêncio.

A língua de Heero foi solta para o seu alívio, ele bateu sua testa com força na porta ao sentir um forte espasmo correr por seu corpo. Duo parou de masturbá-lo de repente e abraçou seu corpo.

- Duo...

- Hum? O que foi? – indagou inocentemente.

- Eu... Ahh...

- Você?

- Por favor, continue...

- Hum? Ah! É isso...! – sorriu, tocando em seu membro novamente.

- Hum, hum – Heero fez um sim com a cabeça.

- Não! – disse, largando seu membro.

Heero fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Ele tentou se levantar, mas Duo ainda o prendia naquele abraço, ele lhe mostrou um olhar raivoso, mas Duo não se intimidou. Os dois estavam em silêncio agora.

- Me solta!

- Não!  
- Duo! Pára com isso.

- Não!

- O que você quer?

- Nada.

- Então?

- Então o quê?

- Então dá para me soltar?

- Hum... Você é quentinho demais, eu não quero... – revelou.

Heero até sorriria com aquilo, mas estava irritado demais no momento.

- Hum, eu te abraço, mas me solta.

- Já que você vai me abraçar depois que eu te soltar, então acho melhor nem te soltar, assim ficamos abraçados direto.

- Eu quero me aliviar...

- Se aliviar do que?

- Não brinque! Agora saia.

- Não.

- Duo... Eu vou usar a força.

- Vai me bater? Ai Céus...

- Não, isso nunca, mas eu posso te machucar.

- Não saiu daqui!

- Ta bom, o que você quer?

- Hum... Agora perguntou o que eu queria.

- Hum... E então?

- Eu quero ficar aqui abraçado com você!

Heero se segurou para não jogar o americano longe, ele pensou muito e se acalmou. Ele olhou para trás e viu que Duo estava encostado com a cabeça em suas costas.

- Duo, eu faço o que você quiser, mas deixe-me...

- Hum, tudo mesmo?

- Tudo – disse, se arrependendo segundos depois.

- Ta bom! – o soltou – eu quero que você... Vejamos, se alivie na minha frente! Vamos, sente de frente para mim! – diz.

Heero ficou vermelho de repente, nunca havia feito isso e não estava com vontade alguma de experimentar. Ele olhou para Duo, que entendeu muito bem a sua situação, mas não queria saber, queria que Heero fizesse e pronto.

O japonês sentou-se de frente, encostando-se a porta fria de madeira, ele olhou para o americano, que estava mordendo o seu lábio inferior, segurando todo o desejo que estava sentindo. Ele ficou um tempo parado, até que a voz de Duo ecoou em seu ouvido:

- Vamos! Vai Hee-kun! – disse.

- Hee-kun? – indagou, estranhando.

- Sim! Vamos, Heeeeee-kun – sorriu, se divertindo.

O japonês tocou no seu próprio membro, sentindo uma pontada no seu baixo ventre, estava excitado demais e não demoraria muito para que gozasse. Ele olhou para Duo, suplicando para que ele tirasse aquela idéia da cabeça, mas o americano, sentou-se na privada e ficou esperando.

A mão fria de Heero fechou-se na sua carne, sentindo-a delicadamente, e aos poucos começou a movimentá-la e assim sentia seu corpo reagir àquele toque tão íntimo que estava fazendo nele mesmo. Os seus azuis cobaltos sumiram com o fechar das suas pálpebras, Heero abriu a boca buscando mais ar, sua face estava avermelhada pelo prazer.

Duo respirou fundo, estava excitado com aquela cena, não podia negar. Ele tocou no seu próprio membro, vendo como estava duro e depois olhou para Heero que estava jogado no chão daquele banheiro, com as calças até os joelhos, e uma mão no seu próprio membro, que se encontrava bem rijo. Os cabelos de Heero caíam por seu rosto amorenado, que no momento se encontrava avermelhado, tudo aquilo era maravilhoso demais.

Um gemido mais alto anunciou o final da tortura de Heero e também o do seu prazer máximo, ele soltou seu membro tendo sua mão lambuzada por seu próprio esperma. Ele abriu os olhos e encarou o americano, que começou a fazer um show para ele.

- Lindo... Você é lindo Heero – disse, retirando sua roupa. Peça por peça foi jogada ao chão, lentamente, aumentando a ansiedade dos dois corpos, que não viam a hora de se unirem novamente.

O americano ficou nu naquele banheiro, suas pernas moveram-se em direção a Heero, que estava paralisado. O americano ajoelhou-se no chão e puxou a mão de Heero em sua direção, pegando-a e lambendo-a sem tirar os olhos dos olhos de Heero.

Duo se levantou e puxou Heero para cima, fazendo os dois ficarem de pé, e depois o virou novamente. Heero estava com o peito encostado na porta, ele sentia a língua de Duo nas suas costas novamente, mas desta vez ela descia até suas nádegas, sem parar em nenhum lugar. A mão de Duo apertou um das nádegas de Heero, e depois ele as lambeu com gosto, fazendo o corpo de Heero se arrepiar com aquilo.

As pernas de Heero foram afastadas pelas mãos ansiosas de Duo, e antes mesmo que Heero pensasse sentiu um dedo pressionar sua entrada, ele olhou para baixo desesperado, não pensou que ele iria fazer aquilo. Pensando bem, agora havia entendido as palavras do americano: "Minha vez, Heero...".

Um dedo invadiu aquele corpo virgem, e começou a explorar aquele buraco tão apertado. Duo retirou o dedo e inseriu mais um, fazendo Heero abrir mais as pernas e se afastar mais da porta, se segurando com seus braços, que agora estavam esticados. O americano se abaixou e começou a passar a língua no meio das suas nádegas, sentindo aquele sabor diferente, não era ruim, mas nem poderia se comparar com seus chocolates.

Heero estranhou gostar de sentir-se preenchido daquele lugar, ele até queria mais daqueles dedos. Duo levantou-se e segurou inseriu novamente os seus dois dedos, que entraram lentamente, sentindo toda a resistência daquele corpo. Após abrir bem aquele buraquinho, Duo coloca mais um dedo, fazendo Heero abaixar a cabeça e gemer bem alto.

- Heero... Eu to amando saber que você gosta tanto disso – disse.

- Hum... – constrangeu-se.

- Sabe, podemos fazer mais vezes se quiser – beijou suas costas – eu te coloco em todas as posições possíveis. De quatro... De ponta cabeça... Em pé... Sentado no meu colo... O que mais? Hum... Eu tenho cada idéia... – riu baixinho – vou adorar dominar você, como estou fazendo agora!

- Hum... Faça o que você quiser! – sussurrou.

Duo sorriu, amando ouvir aquilo e ele podia ter certeza que, ele era o primeiro na vida de Heero, e também era a única pessoa que ouviu tais palavras. Ele estava se sentindo a pessoa mais importante do mundo agora, pois era o centro das atenções da pessoa que ele mais queria.

Um vazio foi deixado no corpo de Heero quando os dedos de Duo saíram, ele respirou fundo e já sentiu algo maior bater na sua entrada, ele abriu um pouco mais as pernas e sentiu o braço de Duo se fechar na sua cintura, para que o segurasse e como ele fazia aquilo bem! O membro do americano foi entrando lentamente, sentindo aquela parede aveludada cobrir seu membro. Foi entrando sem parar e ao mesmo tempo ouvia gemidos altos e dolorosos de Heero, que estava tenso.

- Shhh... Calma! – disse, beijando suas costas – depois é muito bom – sorriu.

O americano levou sua mão até o membro de Heero, o manipulando para distraí-lo da dor e estava tendo bons resultados, pois Heero lhe dava um gemido misto de dor e prazer agora. Quando o seu membro entrou por inteiro, Duo parou e abraçou o corpo do japonês, lhe dizendo:

- Estou amando ficar com você Heero... De verdade. Vou querer ir para a Terra com você...

- Hum...Que bom – disse Heero, felicíssimo, mas não demonstrou muito, pois ainda sentia mais dor que prazer.

Duo continuou a movimentar o seu membro, sentindo como era grosso e comprido, ele apertou a sua cabeça com força e depois a soltou, ora o apertava, ora o movia para frente e para trás, ora o balançava, mas o importante era que Heero estava sentindo prazer. Momento depois, Duo pára de dar atenção ao membro de Heero e sai de dentro dele, quase todo para depois entrar novamente, fazendo o corpo do japonês levar um tranco.

Um lento vai-e-vem é iniciado por Duo, que segurava com as duas mãos o quadril de Heero o puxando contra seu membro, que o atacava com mais velocidade e força que antes. Sentia uma forte pressão toda vez que entrava, mas aos poucos viu que o buraco se abria e a penetração estava ficando mais fácil.

Heero fechou sua mão na maçaneta da porta, quase a arrancando dali, mas não teve forças para isso. Ele gritava com a dor e o prazer que sentia, mas a dor era tão gostosa que nem mais se importava, ele se movimentava junto com Duo, ajudando-o.

Tudo pára de repente e Duo sai de dentro daquele corpo tão cálido e receptivo, ele puxa Heero pelo o braço e o coloca de quatro no chão, sem dizer nada, não havia necessidade de um diálogo naquele momento. Heero olha para trás, vendo Duo se arrumar atrás dele. E novamente, o membro de Duo o invade, só que com mais força agora devido à posição favorável.

Duo havia fechado os olhos e jogado sua cabeça para trás, ele se movimentava e sentia seu corpo todo naquele momento. Como estava quente e suado! Seu coração batia num rock muito pesado, parecia que iria explodir em êxtase a qualquer momento, mas não queria que aquilo acabasse tão cedo.

Enquanto Heero estava perdido em seus prazeres e pensamentos. Ele sentia aquelas mãos fortes fechadas na sua cintura, e aquele membro duro lhe invadir, nunca imaginou que amaria tanto isso. Se aquilo acabasse logo iria sentir falta, queria mais e mais.

No entanto, os corpos de ambos estavam chegando ao limite do prazer, seus gozos estavam próximos. Heero gozou rápido, e foi logo depois que Duo voltou a masturbá-lo, isso nem durou um segundo, pois acabou explodindo em êxtase. Seu corpo estava mole e tremia em leves espasmos. Quando a Duo, este continuava a se movimentar, até que ele sai de dentro do japonês e diz:

- Heero... Olha para mim... Vem cá!

Heero ficou ajoelhado no chão, olhando para Duo, que havia se levantado. O americano estava segurando seu membro com uma mão e com a outra ele puxou Heero pelos cabelos, o levando em sua direção. O japonês entendeu o que ele queria e abriu a boca, colocando tudo nela. Duo jogou a cabeça para trás enquanto acariciada a cabeça de Heero e a movimentava para frente e para trás.

A língua trabalhava naquele membro tão duro e roliço, aos poucos podia sentir aquele líquido viscoso deslizar por sua língua, invadindo sua cavidade quente e úmida, que desejava ardentemente por mais, e seu pedido foi realizado, pois Duo havia gozado finalmente, gemendo alto e gozando em sua boca.

O líquido desceu garganta a baixo. Heero se levantou e abraçou o americano, indo procurar seus lábios carnudos, dando-lhe um beijo ardente, onde suas línguas dançavam para fora da boca e depois entravam novamente. Eles vão descendo até o chão ficando ajoelhados, até que o beijo acaba.

- Vamos tomar um banho? – pergunta o americano com seu sorriso maroto.

- Posso lavar seus cabelos?

- Pode – disse, dando um beijo rápido em seus lábios – mas tem massagear bem.

- Pode deixar! Eu sei fazer isso.

Eles vão andando até a ducha que não ficava longe da porta, na verdade aquele banheiro era um cubículo. Não da para passar duas pessoas lado-a-lado, tinha que ser uma por vez. Mas os dois iam bem juntinhos, agarradinhos, aquele banheiro era perfeito.

O chuveiro foi rapidamente ligado. A água quente caiu sobre seus corpos nus, os dois estavam se beijando ainda, não se cansavam disso. Duo parou por um minuto e pegou o sabonete começando a passar em seu próprio corpo, enquanto Heero pegou o xampu e começou a passar em seus cabelos.

Mas de repente tudo pára, os dois se olham de canto e depois olham para o chão. O sabonete havia caído. Quem iria pegar?

Um novo dia surgia na vida de todos. No esconderijo de Heero as coisas iam andando muito bem. Eram onze horas da manhã, que o casal ainda dormia agarrados um ao outro.

Heero foi o primeiro a acordar, mas quando se moveu acabou acordando o americano também, e assim os dois sorriram.

- Bom dia, Hee-kun! – disse.

- Hum!

- Malditos "huns" – disse, e logo em seguida bocejou.

- Vamos comer algo e nos arrumar.

- Arrumar? – indaga.

- Sim, você disse que ia para a Terra comigo...

- Ah! Disse?

Heero ficou um tempo em silêncio, e Duo riu baixinho.

- Brincadeira, eu vou sim.

- Quero sair daqui ainda hoje.

- E seu gundam?

- Vai ficar aqui, não tenho motivo para levá-lo.

- Entendo. E o meu... Nossa... Acho que vou deixar na Terra.

- Você que sabe!

Os dois levantaram, revelando seus corpos nus. Eles observavam o corpo do outro indiscretamente, não havia mais motivo para se esconderem. Duo colocou uma calça jeans preta, e uma blusa de manga comprida da mesma cor. E Heero colocou sua calça jeans azul clara e uma blusa azul-marinho.

Eles se arrumaram e depois fizeram as suas malas, que nem foram desfeitas. Heero pegou o que havia comprado no mercado e fez um big café da manhã, na verdade era um almoço.

- Heero, não sabia que você cozinhava tão bem – disse.

- Hum!

- Nossa, é demais isso. Quem iria imaginar que o soldado perfeito gosta de cozinhar? E também de outras coisas... – disse baixinha a última frase.

- Hum!

- Brincadeirinha, Hee-kun! Bom, quando vamos ir? À noite?

- Sim!

- Heero?

- Hum?

- Pára com esse "Hum", pelo amor de Deus!

- Hum!

- Eu desisto! – disse revoltado, saindo da cozinha.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio, mas eles estavam em paz consigo mesmo. Eles olhavam para o outro de vez em quando mandando olhares apaixonados, mas nada diziam.

_Sou um soldado sujo de sangue_

_Por não ser menos pior que eu animal não tenho o direito de amar?_

_Eu quero amar, eu não quero sair dos seus braços_

_Por favor, anjos ouçam minhas preces_

_Eu quero você, e somente você._

_Nesse intervalo eu penso_

_Não quero me desfazer de você_

_Meu corpo parece ter se unido ao seu_

_Por favor, céus não me deixem agora_

_Eu quero ficar aqui_

_Eu quero ficar nos seus braços_

Tudo estava arrumado, agora era só partir. Os dois não hesitaram e partiram em direção a Terra, o lugar que prometia ser o lugar perfeito para ficarem em paz.

Quando chegaram ao planeta, alugaram uma casa em frente ao mar, mas ela ficava em um lugar com pouquíssimas casas, só tinha algumas mansões por perto, e eles tinham muito dinheiro também. Tudo através dos seus superiores.

A praia era maravilhosa, o lugar era perfeito, mas não tiveram tempo de ver nada, pois logo que chegaram foram dormir, exaustos pela viagem e por ter que arrumar a casa, que não era muito grande. Era uma casa simples, com três quartos, dois banheiros, cozinha, sala, escritório, garagem e um porão bem grande.

Duas semanas passaram-se num piscar de olhos. Os dois pilotos estavam vivendo na mesma casa ainda e estavam se dando muito bem. Algumas missões apareceram para atrapalhar a vida do casal, mas nada que fosse muito importante.

- Heero...

- Hum?

Duo aparece na sala, onde Heero mexia no seu laptop.

- Vamos sair?

- Agora?

- É! Eu não agüento mais ficar aqui! – disse, sentando-se ao seu lado no sofá.

- Não posso, tenho que ver isso aqui primeiro.

- Ah! Heerooooo... Não seja mal!

- Duo, eu não posso.

- Vamooooos!

O americano agarrou o braço de Heero e começou a chacoalhar. Heero olho-o de canto e respirou fundo para não perder a paciência.

- Pára com isso. Mais tarde nós saímos.

- Não! Mais tarde você termina isso.

- Não! Mais tarde nós saímos juntos.

- Ahhhh! Heero, eu... Eu... Vou me vingar.

- Hum, hum...

- Você nem ta dando importância! Já sei, greve de sexo!

Heero olhou para ele e de repente começou a rir.

- O quê? Dúvida?

- Sim!

- "Droga eu vou perder, o Heero não é muito fã de fazer sexo todo dia, eu que sou doído e vivo fazendo isso com ele... acho que... que... me ferrei!" – pensou – Bom, você vai ver como eu vou me vingar! – disse suando frio.

- Ah! Ta... Se vingue lá fora ta? Vai, brincar vai.

- Eu odeio quando você me trata como uma criança!

- Então pare de se comportar como uma!

- Eu não me comporto como uma criança – gritou, batendo os pés no chão.

Heero olhou para ele e sorriu, fazendo Duo parar de dar escândalo.

- Te levo para comer fora, ok?

- Hum... Seu chato.

- Eu prometo!

- Hum...

Duo deitou no sofá ao lado de Heero e ficou prestando atenção no que ele fazia. Heero dava um beijo nos seus lábios de vez em quando e Duo quase o agarrava, mas o japonês resistia bem aos convites maliciosos do americano, que cansou de tentar algo e foi embora, indo comer algo.

A noite demorou a chegar para Duo, que não agüentava mais não assistir televisão e comer batata frita. Quando deram seis horas, ele correu até a sala.

- Vamos sair!

- Calma – diz Heero.

- Calma o caramba, já é de noite!

- Está claro ainda.

- 18:00 horas em ponto, não... Agora são 18:01, já está de noite!

- Eu estou terminando.

- Heero! Você mentiu para mim!

- Não menti – respirou fundo – Eu vou lhe levar para jantar, eu prometo, agora espere um pouco que eu já termino, sente-se aqui.

Duo sentou-se ao seu lado e ficou olhando para aquele maldito laptop. Ele se perguntava se aquela máquina idiota era mais atraente que ele. E tinha suas dúvidas quanto à resposta.

- Está acabando?

- Não!

Passou mais um minuto e Duo indaga:

- Está acabando?

- Não.

Dois minutos depois.

- Está acabando?

- Não!

- Hum!

Cinco minutos depois.

- Está acabando?

- Não!

- Droga!

Um minuto depois.

- Está acabando? Vai logo...

- Não, espera!

- Idiota mentiroso!

- Hum!

Trinta segundos depois.

- Pronto?

- Não! Duo espera!  
- Eu já cansei! Largar essa merda agora e trate de me dar atenção!

- Isso é importante!

- Eu sou mais importante!

O americano se enfurece e vai até Heero arrancando o laptop de sua mão, fazendo o japonês ficar irritado também. O laptop foi simplesmente jogado no chão pelo americano, que nem sequer pensou duas vezes. Heero por sua vez quase teve um ataque, ele ficou olhando para seu pequeno aparelho, sem se mover, estava perplexo.

- Você tem problema na cabeça, seu idiota!

- Eu? Você que vive com uma máquina! Não sabe conviver com uma pessoa? Você é muito frio, Heero!  
- E você é infantil demais. Eu tenho meus trabalhos!  
- Não! Eu também tenho trabalhos, mas você só dedica seu tempo a eles!

- Ontem não saímos? Eu não fiquei com você? O que está reclamando? – esbravejou.

- Ah! Então é assim? Você sai por obrigação? Não é assim! Você sai ontem então não precisa sair hoje! Que ridículo, é ridícula essa sua forma de se relacionar.

Heero respirou fundo e fechou os olhos tentando se controlar. E se tinha uma coisa que havia aprendido era que, Duo era a única pessoa que conseguia tirá-lo do sério, e isso não era pouco, pois geralmente ficava furioso.

- Me acha ridículo? Você já tomou conta de como seus atos são infantis?

- E você se julga muito adulto, não é garotão?

- Melhor que você!

- Já chega! Quer saber, fica com a porra do seu trabalho que eu vou sair sozinho! – disse, virando as costas e indo embora da sala, indo até o quarto.

Heero olha para seu laptop e o pega do chão, vendo como estava danificada a sua tela, ele mexeu um pouco e viu que os arquivos que ainda estava mexendo não foram salvos e se perderam. Tinha 1/3 do seu trabalho jogado no lixo, ele colocou o aparelho em cima da mesinha de centro da sala e foi até o quarto.

A porta do quarto foi aberta com um estrondo, Heero havia entrado e mirou seu olhar raivoso no americano que estava parado no meio do quarto o olhando. Os dois ficaram se olhando por um tempo, até que Heero diz:

- Perdi parte do meu trabalho...

- Nossa! Que crime! – zombou.

- Não zombe de mim...

- O que vai fazer?

- Cala a boca! – disse, fechando os olhos e cerrando suas mãos com força.

- O que?

- Cala... a boca!

Riu baixinho e disse:

- Vem fazer vem!

Heero olhou para ele e foi na sua direção, ele fechou os punhos para golpeá-lo, mas Duo não ficou parado e fez o mesmo. Os dois sabiam artes marciais, mas tinham diferenças. Heero era mais forte e Duo mais rápido.

O americano foi o primeiro a golpeá-lo, acertando-lhe um soco em seu rosto. Heero tentou fazer o mesmo, mas ele se desviou e deu mais um em seu estomago. O japonês previu o outro golpe e segurou o braço do americano o puxando na sua direção e lhe dando um soco no estomago, num ponto certeiro, fazendo-o cair no chão de joelhos.

Duo se encolheu um pouco e abriu a boca num grito mudo, ele olhou para cima, por entre a franja e viu o olhar raivoso de Heero. O japonês o empurrou para trás com o pé e sentou-se em seu abdome.

- Não faça mais isso! Ouviu bem?

- O que? Seu idiota... se não quer nada sério, então nem comece.

- Você me irrita!

- Eu só não te irrito quando estou dando para você! Não é mesmo?

- Cala a boca... – disse.

- O que foi? Não me diga que se ofendeu? – riu baixinho.

- Odeio seu cinismo!

- E eu odeio seu jeito frio! Seu descaso, seu desleixo, seu desprezo!

- Eu não te desprezo! – indignou-se.

- Sim, faz isso, sem perceber, mas sempre mostra que é melhor – disse – eu não agüento mais você.

- Eu não estou... Te prendendo.

- Não, realmente – disse magoado – sai de cima de mim! Eu vou embora.

- Hum...

Duo olhou-o nos olhos, vendo que Heero não moveu um músculo sequer. Ele se remexeu e não conseguiu se levantar.

- Sai daí!

- Não quero...

- Sai de cima de mim agora! Idiota, idiota! – o golpeou, mas Heero nem seu moveu.

- "Por favor, céus... me ajude, eu... eu... eu... preciso dele, porque eu... o amo" – pediu Heero em seu pensamento.

Naquele momento, naquele quarto. Heero fechou os olhos com força ao sentir um forte choque no seu peito, e de repente um monte de imagens passadas vieram a sua mente, e agora o presente e o passado se fundiam num só.

O japonês levou a mão até sua cabeça, mostrando como estava zonzo, e de repente ele cai em cima do americano ficando inconsciente. Duo por sua vez não entendeu nada, entretanto ficou desesperado e se levantou com Heero nos seus braços.

- Heero! Heero! Será que o golpeei muito forte? – indaga desesperado, o colocando em cima da cama.

O americano fica tentando reanimá-lo, e enquanto isso Heero estava tendo todas as lembranças devolvidas a sua mente, tudo estava ficando uma bagunça e ele mesmo não estava acreditando naquilo.

No céu, por trás das grossas e volumosas nuvens brancas, um anjo estava observando os humanos de uma pequena nuvem azulada. Ele sorriu de canto vendo como seus amados mortais estavam lidando com a situação.

- Os dois se gostam, Heero o ama e Duo não demorará a perceber isso, pois ele está amando-o também! Que coisa bonita. Agora os outros pilotos vão relembrar tudo. Ahh! Que confusão, os anjos da guarda deles vão me matar pela confusão!

O anjo deitou-se de bruços e ficou olhando para os dois, divertindo-se com suas frágeis emoções. Ele estava sossegado, agora poderia descansar.

Heero abriu os olhos, encontrando um par de violetas desesperados. Ele se sentou na cama e ficou olhando para suas mãos, vendo se realmente tudo aquilo era real e depois olhou para o americano, tocando em sua face, constatando que aquilo não era um sonho.

- Duo?

- Sim, o que houve?

- É você?

- Como assim, Heero? O que aconteceu? – estava confuso.

- Duo... Você não se lembra? Então... Quer dizer que você não...

- Que eu o que? O que é? Diga!

- "Ele não se lembra, pois não me ama..." – pensou, entristecido.

O americano deu um tapa de leve no ombro de Heero, tentando chamar sua atenção e a teve. Ele tocou no rosto de Heero, fazendo-o olhar em seus olhos.

- Heero, olha para mim. Agora me diz... o soco doeu muito?

- Soco? Ah...! o soco! – lembrou-se da briga.

- Não diga que já esqueceu? Heero, isso foi há um minuto atrás. Você está doente?

- Duo... você não me ama... não me ama – disse desiludido – mas eu sim!

O americano calou-se imediatamente e ficou olhando para ele, sem entender nada. Ele sentiu uma pontada no peito e a mesma coisa que aconteceu com Heero lhe aconteceu, ele fechou os olhos e caiu inconsciente para trás.

O japonês abraçou seu corpo e o chacoalhou. Agora, ele que estava assustado. Mas não demorou muito para que Duo abrisse os olhos, mostrando como estava perplexo com tudo aquilo.

O que poderiam pensar? De repente, uma coisa fora da realidade acontece com eles. Justo eles que são tão ligados à tecnologia e evolução da humanidade, pessoas que se esqueceram da sua espiritualidade, pessoas que não acreditam em anjos ou céu, pessoas que vivem ligadas de corpo e alma ao mundo material. Como poderiam suportar a idéia de serem manipulados de maneira tão fácil?

Quem garante que isso não aconteceu antes? Quem garante que eles já não se conheciam desde crianças? Quem garante que tudo seja uma farsa? E quem garante que tudo aquilo não seja real! Era uma coisa para pensar realmente. Será que o mundo existia? Tinha fim? Começo? Será que eles já morreram? Será que já nasceram e morreram várias vezes e ainda estavam ali? Será que pararam no tempo? Todas essas perguntas não poderiam ter respostas. Quem sabe quando morressem.

- Heero... Eu... Eu... Não...

- Eu sei... Eu sei...

- Eu... Estou confuso.

- Eu também!

- Isso é mais que posso suportar, é mais que tudo que já vi ou senti! – diz Duo.

- Eu também acho... Eu...

- JÁ CHEGA! EU VOU EXPLICAR TUDO! – uma voz soou em seus ouvidos, e de repente uma luz aparece no quarto.

Os dois pilotos ficam olhando para uma criatura cheia de luz que estava parada na frente deles. Eles iam perguntar quem era, mas ele levantou a mão pedindo silêncio.

- _Eu sou um anjo da guarda, e por sorte ou azar, eu não sei ainda! Cof... cof... Eu sou o anjo da guarda de vocês! Nós anjos cuidamos de cada dez humanos, e vocês dois são meus! Isso é muito estranho, pois tenho que atender desejos de ambos, portanto, enlouqueci! E querendo fugir eu apaguei suas memórias! Desculpe-me, mas eu não faço isso sempre, só fiz duas vezes na minha existência e vou ser punido por isso novamente, e desta vez irá ser um castigo muito severo. Mas eu queria que vocês se conhecessem de novo para ver se era amor realmente, se vocês entenderiam! – _tossiu de leve, e continuou – _Eu não tenho perdão, mas tudo que eu faço tem um motivo aparente, mesmo que não pareça! Vocês se amam agora, estão juntos. Eu mexi nas memórias de seus amigos, e eles estão confusos também, entretanto, seus anjos da guarda foram falar com cada um deles. E mais uma coisa, vocês só se conheceram uma única vez, não estou mentindo. E o tempo não parou, vocês vivem normalmente como todos os humanos, e nós, anjos, não entramos no caminho de nenhum humano. Claro que tem alguns que fogem a regra, como eu! Mas isso não se pode controlar! Eu vou ser expulso, vou ser rebaixado, sim, vou ser! Mas sabe, eu não me importo; eu sempre sou rebaixado nos meus cargos, pois sempre faço as coisas do meu jeito! Eu quero ver as pessoas felizes! Agora é só isso que tenho a dizer! Não precisam acreditar em Deus ou Diabo, nem em Céu e Inferno. Tudo tem uma resposta, mas nem tudo pode ser respondido, pois... Qual seria a beleza da vida? – _sorriu e sumiu de repente.

Duo e Heero puderam falar agora, pois estavam calados, para que não o enchessem de perguntas, que os humanos estão sempre querendo saber. Os dois se olharam por final, lembrando-se de tudo.

- Ele era um anjo? Não parecia – diz Duo.

- Hum... – ainda perplexo.

- Na igreja não era assim que os anjos pareciam ser! – disse – nossa, que legal!

- O que?

- Que legal Heero! Que legal! Legal!

- Louco! Eu me sinto tão... Tão... Frágil perante tudo e todos!  
- Oh! Não se preocupe, eu, o Deus da Morte, cuida de você! – sorriu maroto.

- Hum! O que os outros vão dizer? – indaga – vai rir...

- Sim! Mas sabe Heero...

- O que foi?

- Você está demorando muito!

- Para o quê? – indagou sem entender.

- Está demorando muito para me levar para jantar!

- Ah! – lembrou-se e abriu um lindo sorriso – vá se trocar então!

- Eu já estou pronto! – disse, abrindo os braços, mostrando seu visual.

Heero o puxa pelo o braço e lhe da um beijo na boca, e em seguida diz:

- Não sei se disse, mas eu te amo! E peço aos céus que isso continue assim!

- Vou te revelar uma coisa... Eu também!

Heero riu baixinho.

- Também te amo, só quero lhe dizer isso! Só isso, Heero, só isso.

- É tudo o que eu queria ouvir. Na verdade, eu acho... eu acho...

- O que?

- Vamos pedir comida e ficar aqui? – sorriu.

- Hum! Quer ficar em casa? Fazendo o que? – indagou inocentemente.

- Coisas impróprias para serem ditas a uma criatura como você – brincou.

- Mesmo? Nossa, eu quero saber... Me conta vai!  
- Prefiro mostrar...

Os dois se abraçam e caem na cama, bagunçado os lençóis. A lua e as estrelas que surgiram há um tempo eram testemunhas silenciosas daquele momento tão íntimo e amoroso do casal, que redescobria seus próprios sentimentos a cada toque e suspiro.

_Deixe-nos em paz, céus_

_Por favor, céus_

_Por favor, céus_

_Deixe nos amar!_

"_O amor é um acontecimento tão importante em nossa vida,  
que freqüentemente nos parece, que só ele nos confere o direito de viver"._

_(Paulo Coelho)_

Fim

Hello!

O que acharam dessa história maluca? Espero que tenham gostado, pois eu me diverti muito a escrevendo. Eu geralmente escrevo pequenos contos de Gundam Wing, que leu minhas fanfictions pôde perceber que só tenho pequenos contos de no máximo 15 páginas, mas isso está mudando com o tempo, estou amadurecendo também. Eu não acho que minhas fanfictions antigas sejam boas, pois possuem cada erro que é de matar! Tenho vergonha disso, mas todos têm sua época, e creio que no futuro eu ache essa fanfiction aqui uma porcaria. Isso é evolução!

Eu estou procurando alguém que possa traduzir minhas fanfictions para o inglês, mas, por favor, quero responsabilidade, tudo bem? Espero que alguém se habilite, pois estou querendo muito!

Essa fanfiction saiu de um desafio à minha amiga, que me desafiou, dizendo mais ou menos isso: "vamos ver quem faz uma fanfiction de Gundam Wing primeiro...", ela diz que não foi um desafio, e eu que interpretei assim, mas foi bom, pois eu pude fazer uma fanfiction dessa com isso. E trato era: 20 páginas e pronto. Mas sabe... Eu me excedi! Rs...

"Por favor, céus", é um poema que eu inventei. Não é grande coisa, mas foi feito especialmente para esta história, e eu acho que caiu como uma luva!

Acho que estou precisando de um Beta, pois eu não corrijo minhas fanfiction nem a "Pau", eu não releio o que eu escrevo. O porque disso? Eu ainda não sei.

A parte que eu peguei da garotinha pedindo trocado. Isso realmente aconteceu comigo e com meus amigos! E um amigo meu que eu gosto muito fez isso, foi comprar um cachorro quente para a garotinha, eu fiquei contente. Ele é um amor de pessoa, eu o adoro!

Bom, é isso.

Ah! E obrigada por lerem.

10/07/2005 – 02:16h.

Por Leona-EBM

Parte superior do formulário

Parte inferior do formulário

Parte superior do formulário


End file.
